Descubriendo un nuevo universo
by tsuyu-san
Summary: Muchas son las incógnitas sobre cómo Bulma y Vegeta llegaron a construir una relación cercana, que fue sucediendo, y cómo llegó a ser lo que es. Esta es mi versión, siendo fiel a los datos aportados por la historia de toriyama, y a los personajes.
1. Chapter 1

La historia ya esta escrita y completa. la voy a ir subiendo por capitulos. espero que lo disfruten.

Los personajes no me pertenecer, son obra de akira toriyama.

Capitulo 1

Los días se habían convertido en atareadas horas que transcurrían rápidamente, llenas de cambios y ansiedad desde que habían llegado de Namekusein.

Realmente habían pasado por los momentos más turbios de sus vidas y, a pesar de todo, habían logrado salir adelante, eso era lo único que importaba. Sin embargo, las buenas noticias duraron poco: cuando el misterioso joven que había derrotado a Freezer había anunciado la llegada de dos androides que destruirían todo a su paso, comenzó de nuevo el caótico revuelo.

Los guerreros comenzaron con arduos entrenamiento y todo aquel que pensaba que podía ayudar también se puso manos a la obra.

Claramente eran momentos tensos, sin embargo, eran más tensos para cierta peliazul que, a todas las novedades, debía agregar sus propios problemas internos. Realmente ella se había sentido devastada por la muerte de su novio, pero desde que había vuelto a la vida, ya no podía verlo de la misma manera. No comprendía qué le estaba pasando, por qué no podía recuperar los sentimientos que tenía por él, cómo podía lidiar con la culpa que la atormentada, qué decisión debía tomar, que tan intensos había sido sus sentimientos en realidad y qué haría con los sentimientos de él. Ese asunto la perseguía como una sombra hora tras hora, y se intensificaba cuando una pelea entre ellos comenzaba, y estas eran cada vez más frecuentes. ¿Los motivos? podían varias desde la indiferencia de ella hasta lo que él opinaba del color de las flores del jardín de su casa. Realmente desde que él había regresado, no habían vuelto a tener un momento en que pudiesen disfrutar la compañía del otro. Todo ello rondaba por la cabeza de Bulma y sabía que no podría estar así mucho más tiempo, no era justo, ni para ella ni para él. Debía afrontar el problema y resolverlo de alguna manera.

Sin embargo, las cosas se complicaron aún más: estaban en la Corporación Cápsula, conversando, hasta que el simple "hablar" se convirtió en una calurosa pelea.

\- No puedo irme a entrenar lejos si este asesino continuo bajo tu techo.- recriminó Yamcha

\- Ya hablamos sobre el tema de Vegeta y habías dicho que no volveríamos a hablar sobre el asunto. Además, ¿por qué tienes que ir tan lejos?

\- Te diré lo mismo que tú: ya hablamos sobre el tema y habíamos dicho que no volveríamos a hablar sobre el asunto.

Bulma se enfurecía cuando él respondía de manera tan soberbia, como si él tuviese el derecho de imponerse a ella. Ella le había dado los motivos por lo que mantenía a Vegeta en su casa, sin embargo él no había podido responder claramente a su pregunta. Iba a refutar con enojo su afirmación, sin embargo, su madre apareció para invitarlos una taza de té y aprovecharon la oportunidad para darse espacio. Tal vez un respiro les asentaría bien.

Bulma se marchó con su madre y compartieron juntas un rato en la sala, cuando de repente una fuerte explosión cercana hizo vibrar el suelo, la estructura de la casa y sus propios cuerpos. Por impulso, Bulma había agarrado su cabeza para detener el temblor que le había provocado y a la vez mitigar el intenso zumbido de sus oídos. Fueron solos unos segundos lo que tardó en reponerse, porque sorpresivamente vino a su cabeza el posible origen de aquel monumental estruendo.

\- Vegeta- dijo al tiempo que corría hacia el jardín, sin siquiera notar la presencia de Yamcha

Sentía su pulso acelerado y la respiración entrecortada. No sabía si era producido por el esfuerzo físico o por la sorpresiva e inquietante angustia que sentía en ese instante. El pasillo parecía eterno, tenía la sensación de que había corrido varios minutos, aunque sabía que no había sido así. Al llegar al jardín, sintió un nudo en su garganta al notar que la cámara de gravedad estaba hecha escombros. No lo pensó ni un instante en ir a buscar al saiyayin víctima de la explosión. Sentía una preocupación que no lograba comprender. ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto el hecho de pensar que Vegeta estuviese muerto o seriamente lastimado? ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan importante como para hacer que Bulma Brief sintiera el pecho arder del temor?

Sus blancas manos removían pedazos de la cámara, uno tras otro. Yamcha se limitó a mirarla sin comprender la actitud de su novia.

De entre los restos de la cámara, la mano de Vegeta surgió, dándole a Bulma un motivo para comenzar a respirar nuevamente. Estaba seriamente lastimado y aún estaba empeñado en continuar haciendo esfuerzos físicos. Sin embargo, no podría, se desmayaría antes de lograr terminar una oración. Se había salvado, pero había sido un milagro.

Bulma lo mirada dormir en una de las camas de su casa, todo vendado y con aquellos aparatos por todos lados y se daba unos minutos para intentar comprenderlo. Lo escuchaba hablar en sueños: ni siquiera al borde la muerte bajaba los brazos. Ese era uno de los motivos por los que Bulma respetaba a Vegeta. Independientemente de que ella lo volviera loco por lo gritos de reproche, lo "humillara" con ropa estúpida, desobedeciera sus caprichosas ordenes e hiciera todas esas cosas que Vegeta calificaba como "insolentes y vulgares", la realidad era que Bulma lo respetaba. Lo respetaba porque, a pesar de que a veces resultaba insufrible, admiraba su tenacidad, como se ponía una meta y trabajaba día y noche en ella. Cómo no se rendía, cómo a pesar del dolor aún se mantenía de pie.

Miró su vestido rojo y notó las manchas de sangre que tenía en él. Luego posó su vista en sus manos, también ensangrentadas y temblorosas.

A pesar de que Bulma no tenía mucho contacto con Vegeta, había tenido ciertos momentos relativamente cercanos con el saiyayin. Habían compartido algunas charlas sobre el planeta tierra y, a veces, tomaban el desayuno juntos. Ella le llevaba la ropa limpia y arreglaba su cámara de gravedad. Tal vez todo eso hacía que Bulma le hubiese tomado cierto aprecio, y por ello ahora estuviese tan preocupada por él.

Sin embargo, Vegeta solo necesitaba reposo. Iba a estar bien. O eso se decía Bulma con la ingenua idea de quitárselo de la cabeza por unos instantes.

Los días pasaron y las preocupaciones de Bulma no cesaban. Sin embargo, todo lo transcurrido en los últimos meses la llevó a tomar la decisión de terminar su relación con Yamcha.

\- Necesito reunirme contigo- le había dicho

\- Por ahora es imposible- respondió él- ¿es urgente? ¿Sucedió algo?

\- No, pero me gustaría que ni bien puedas vengas.

A pesar de lo dicho, los días pasaban y él no iba. Tal vez estuviese intuyendo de qué se trataba la charla y estuviese intentando eludir lo inevitable

Ella se levantaba temprano en la mañana, intentado no pensar en los problemas y centrándose en su trabajo en el laboratorio. Se dedicaba un rato en la cocina para preparar el desayuno incluyendo el del saiyayin. Cocinar como si fuesen a comer veinte personas la distraía y aliviaba a su madre, que adoraba a Vegeta, pero no eso no quitaba que cocinar para él fuera arduo. Solía dejar todo preparado y se marchaba a trabajar en sus investigaciones. Sin embargo, esa mañana había sido diferente: se había quedado dormida y aún no había acabado de preparar todo cuando Vegeta entró a la cocina.

\- Buenos días- saludó ella intentando no pensar en el especial carácter de aquel hombre.

El no respondió. Inconscientemente Bulma lo miró con recelo, pero no era su intención. Se había propuesto ignorar todo aquello que le resultara un dolor de cabeza.

\- Buenos días- agregó él en voz baja mientras Bulma le daba la espalda.

La sorpresa de Bulma fue tal que accidentalmente había soltado el utensilio que sostenía en su mano. No esperaba que reaccionara tan bien. No estaba segura si debería, pero tal vez esta era una buena oportunidad para ahondar un poco en los asuntos de Saiyayin. Bulma sabía que debía ser inteligente o lo único que lograría sería espantarlo. Desde que lo había conocido, Bulma se encontraba sumamente curiosa de Vegeta, pero lograr echar luz sobre el pasado de él era como intentar sacar agua a las piedras.

\- ¿Estas mejor?- preguntó Bulma con voz dócil. Sabía que él odiaba su voz por considerarla chillona.

El no respondía. Sin embargo Bulma no insistiría, era parte de su plan. Ella solo continuaba cocinando. Tomó los platos con comida y los acercó a Vegeta, quien sin mirarla a los ojos dijo "si".

Bulma intentó ocultar su sonrisa para no "humillarlo" y no dijo nada más. Simplemente dejó que él comiera. De repente, vio los ojos de Vegeta posarse sobre el periódico que se encontraba al borde de la mesa y perdió su autocontrol.

\- ¿Puedes comprender nuestra escritura?- dijo ella mientras se llevaba una frutilla a la boca y pensaba "se suponía que no lo presionarías Bulma"

\- ¿Y a ti que te importa eso?- Vegeta le respondió mirándole con cierto fastidio.

\- Fue curiosidad, príncipe mal educado- vociferó Bulma, olvidando por completo sus técnicas para sacar información al Saiyan

\- ¡Pues no seas tan curiosa, mujer vulgar!- respondió Vegeta. "como puede hablar tanto y ser tan irrespetuosa" pensó para sí.

Satisfecho con la comida se marchó a la cámara de gravedad, dejando la discusión por la mitad. Las discusiones entre ellos eran ocasionales, pero sumamente intensas. No solo se trataba de que el otro entendiera que estaba equivocado, sino que buscaban tocar la fibra más sensible que encendiera la chispa del enojo del otro. Es por eso que Bulma le gritaba frases como "maldito mono", "príncipe de los imbéciles" e insultos similares, mientras él le decía "mujer horrorosa", "humana inútil y vulgar" entre otras cosas.

Sin embargo eso no evitaba que a veces pusiesen conversar como personas civilizadas. Conversaciones cortas y simples, pero civilizadas al fin. Eso significaba que se habían acostumbrado a la presencia del otro. Ya no resultaba tan "desagradable", si es que alguna vez lo había sido.

Habían pasado dos meses desde que Bulma había hablado con Yamcha sobre la necesidad de encontrarse. Él siempre tenía una excusa para evitarla. Lo último que le había dicho era que iba a estar entrenando, sin embargo, esa mañana había llamado y la había invitado a cenar. Ella prefirió algo menos íntimo porque en el fondo sabía para qué debían verse y le propuso ir a un café. Es así como esa tarde terminaron en una de esas pequeñas cafeterías móviles y tomando una bebida en una plaza cercana.

\- ¿Vas a salir con el joven Yamcha? -había preguntado su madre- ¿Va a venir a cenar?

Bulma no había sabido qué responder y esa escena había vuelto a su cabeza cuando se encontró sentada junto a Yamcha, que la miraba con una alegre sonrisa mientras sostenía un café helado.

\- ¿Que sucede Bulma, de qué querías hablar?- indagó Yamcha

\- Mmm…- comenzó a decir Bulma antes de soltar un suspiro.- Sabes que nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo, sin embargo, creo que hace ya bastante que estamos escondiendo algo importante bajo la alfombra y mirando hacia otro lado, pensando que lo escondido no existe, que tal vez en algún momento va a desaparecer. Pero sabes, Yamcha, no va a ser así.

Yamcha la miraba a Bulma muy seriamente, como si se hubiesen congelado sus expresiones.

\- Creo que hay algo que tú sabes y que yo sé que nos estamos ocultando- continuó ella, sin mirarlo a la cara, porque si lo hubiese hecho se habría dado cuenta de la palidez del rostro del joven.- ¿Te puedes dar una idea de a lo que me refiero?

Yamcha no sabía que responder. Estaba atrapado, o eso pensaba él. No sabía cómo lo había descubierto.

-Bulma yo...- comenzó a decir

\- No puedo más con este engaño- agregó ella, sin darse cuenta que esa última palabra la llevaría a mares más tormentosos de los que se hubiese imaginado.

Yamcha la vio bajar la mirada y no pudo guardarse más sus mentiras.

\- Bulma, lo siento mucho. No era mi intención engañarte.- comenzó a explicar nervioso- Es solo que, me dejé llevar. No lo sé. A veces estábamos tan mal que no sabía qué hacer y de repente, cuando miraba, siempre había una mujer que me daba su apoyo y me ayudaba. No tenemos porqué terminar nuestra relación. Te prometo que no volverá a suceder. Eres muy importante para mí.

Bulma no daba crédito a lo que oía. No estaba completamente segura si lo que había escuchado era una confesión de infidelidad o se estaba confundiendo. Estaba intentando recordar las palabras de Yamcha para analizarlas y encontrar una respuesta, pero la confusión era demasiada, por lo que soltó una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Explícate mejor- le ordenó

\- Bulma...

\- Te acabo de decir que hables- gritó Bulma, que estaba a punto de perder los estribos.

\- Te engañe, es verdad, tal vez físicamente, pero no sentimentalmente. Lo digo con toda la sinceridad. Te amo y eso no va a cambiar nunca. Sé que pasamos momentos difíciles...

\- ¿Desde cuándo?- interrumpió Bulma con un creciente enojo

\- Desde la fiesta de verano del Maestro Rochi - respondió cabizbajo

\- ¡Eso fue hace tres años!- gritó Bulma por la sorpresa.- ¿Llevas engañándome mas de tres años? sin embargo, no me engañas sentimentalmente ¿Acaso me estás viendo la cara de estúpida?

Yamcha estaba intentando levantar el vaso que Bulma había tirado en su eufórico grito.

\- ¡Mírame!- vociferó la furiosa mujer- ¿Llevas engañándome con una mujer desde tanto tiempo? ¿Cómo se llama?

\- No es tan sencillo...

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Bulma pensando en un principio que intentaba proteger a la desgraciada, sin embargo. Bulma era sumamente inteligente (aunque ella comenzaba a dudar de esa afirmación) y analizando las palabras de su ex lo comprendió

\- Fue más de una mujer ¿Verdad?

Yamcha no respondió, dejando que el silencio afirmara lo peor. Bulma se rio nerviosamente mientras arrastraba sus cabellos ondulados hacia atrás

-Bulma yo te amo...

Cuando Bulma escuchó eso, su ira estalló y no pudo medir sus acciones, propinándole un golpe en la cara a Yamcha con tal fuerza que cayó del asiento de plaza.

\- No te quiero volver a ver cerca de mí.- dijo mientras recogía su bolso y se marchaba.

Yamcha comprendió que no podía dirigirle la palabra y la dejó ir.

Bulma se sintió sumamente estúpida. Estuvo todo el camino analizando todo y cada vez se enojaba más. Cómo había podido engañarla. Tanto tiempo perdido se decía. De repente, dentro de todo ese enojo, tuvo una pequeña revelación: ella no estaba triste. No estaba llorando porque la habían engañado. Quería llorar, es verdad, pero de impotencia. Esa epifanía era el clavo que cerraba el ataúd de su relación con Yamcha. Era claro que ya no lo amaba y él tampoco.

Llegó a la casa cuando su madre preparaba la cena.

\- Bulma, querida. Qué bueno que llegas para la cena. ¿Yamcha también viene contigo?- pregunto mientras revolvía una gran olla.

-No mamá- dijo mientras suspiraba- y ya no vendrá. Terminamos nuestra relación.

-owww, Bulma. ¿Por qué, si él era muy apuesto?

\- Si, se ve que sí, porque me estaba engañando con varias mujeres. Maldito desgraciado.

\- Bueno, Bulma, no seas tan injusta. ¿Ahora que vas a hacer sin pareja? dijo su madre con suavidad

-¿Injusta?- gritó Bulma - ¿él me engañó y la injusta soy yo?. Además no necesito una pareja para ser feliz.

\- Querida, hace años que no amas al joven Yamcha y en este momento no te veo muy dolida por todo esto.

Bulma se sintió ofendida por las palabras de su madre, tal vez porque sabía que tenía razón. Pero aun así, no estaba de humor para todo eso.

\- ¿Sabes qué? olvídalo. Me voy a mi cuarto

\- ¿No vas a comer?- preguntó preocupada

\- Claro que no. déjenme en paz

Bulma se marchó y la hora de la cena llegó.

Bunny, el Dr. Brief y Vegeta estaban sentados en la mesa a segundos de comenzar a comer cuando el timbre sonó.

\- Yo voy- dijo la madre de Bulma mientras ambos hombres decidieron comenzar a comer-¡Yamcha! pasa, querido

Ambos volvieron a la cocina mientras Bunny corría al refrigerador en busca de una bolsa fría para lesiones.

-¿Que te ha pasado en ese hermoso rostro?- preguntó Bunny mientras le acercaba la bolsa.

-Bulma. Ella me golpeó- la base de su ojo y su mejilla derecho se encontraba hinchados y comenzaban a ponerse morados.

Vegeta no pudo evitar reírse para sus adentros. "Debilucho" pensó. "Vaya carácter el de esa mujer"

\- Quisiera hablar con Bulma- dijo Yamcha

-No creo que sea buena idea. Vino muy enojada.- dijo la madre.- Me dijo que la engañaste con otras mujeres, eso es grave.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó el padre.

Hasta Vegeta se sorprendió de semejante afirmación. Aunque no le llamaba la atención que ese idiota no pudiese ni cuidar a semejante mujer. ¿"Semejante mujer"? se sorprendió de sí mismo, de tener a esa mujer en tan alta consideración para ser una simple humana.

\- Si tuvieses dignidad te irías y la dejarías en paz- agregó Vegeta mientras se levantaba, sin comprender por qué se estaba metiendo en todo eso. Tal vez porque admiraba la valentía de la mujer y esta era una forma de demostrarlo. En su interior también admitía que disfrutaba de hacer rabiar al insecto.

-¿Y tú que te metes?

Vegeta se volteó para enfrentarlo, pero el Dr. Brief los interrumpió

-¡Basta!- dijo en un tono de voz más alto de lo normal.- Yamcha, te quiero fuera de mi casa. No puedo tenerte aquí sabiendo el daño que le has hecho a mi hija. Cuando comenzaron a salir te la confié ¿y así la cuidas? Ya que no la respetas a ellas, podrías respetarme a mí y marcharte.

Todos se quedaron helados ante las palabras del científico. Yamcha pensó en responder, pero el Doctor había sido muy claro.

Vegeta nuevamente se sorprendió y aceptó que aquel hombre era digno de respeto.

La noche ya estaba avanzada. Los padres de Bulma se habían ido a dormir y Bulma se encontraba cenando sola en el living, con la televisión prendida, con el volumen bajo ya que no la estaba mirando. De repente Vegeta apareció con una pequeña botella de agua en la mano, su pantalón de pijama, una musculosa y la observó. Se veía normal. Muy callada, pero se veía en plena forma. No sabía cómo expresarlo.

Bulma se volteó a verlo y nuevamente volvió la mirada a la comida que estaba por acabar.

-Hola- le dijo.

-Hola- repitió Vegeta sin silencios de por medio.

Eso sorprendió a Bulma, pero no estaba de humor para andar lidiando con la personalidad enroscada del Saiyayin.

Vegeta se acercó y también se sentó en el gran sillón en el que Bulma se encontraba. Acción que llamó la atención de Bulma, pero no dijo nada.

Vegeta la miraba. Solo eso. Poco a poco Bulma comenzó a sentirse incomoda.

\- ¿Que sucede?- preguntó ella finalmente

\- Que no sabes golpear- respondió él con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

Bulma no comprendió del todo esa afirmación. Alejó el plato que había usado y se acomodó en el sillón para quedar más cómodamente frente a él.

\- Muéstrame tu mano.- ordenó él con su voz ronca

\- ¿Qué mano?- pregunto ella

\- Ya sabes. Aquella con la que golpeaste al insecto.

Bulma se asombró de que él lo supiera, pero no le importaba demasiado. Solo extendió la mano y esperó: le resultaba muy curiosa toda la situación y qué quería él.

Vegeta miró los nudillos de la peliazul los apretó levemente uno por uno. Tenía la piel del mismo de color rojo y estaba un tanto cortada. Cuando apretó el tercer nudillo Bulma hizo una leve queja. Se miraron un segundo a los ojos, hasta que Vegeta sacó el bolsillo de su pantalón de pijama una venda de tela improvisada que suavemente colocó en la mano de la mujer.

Bulma estaba casi perpleja. Sabía que podía tener conversaciones con el príncipe, pero no sabía que él podía comportarse de manera amable.

Sintió el suave calor de los dedos de él rozar su mano blanca y cómo sus ojos negros estaban tan concentrados en su tarea. Su pulso se aceleró un poco y esperó que él no lo notara. Sabía que los saiyayines eran muy perceptivos, pero no estaba segura de cuánto.

Cuando terminó con ello Vegeta la soltó y Bulma sintió el frio del aire borrar la calidez de las huellas del príncipe y se lamentó. "¿En qué estás pensando Bulma?" se dijo.

Vegeta se paró al mismo tiempo que tomaba uno de los almohadones que abrigaba el enorme sillón.

-¿Qué haces?- curioseó Bulma

-Te dije que no sabes golpear. Yo te voy a enseñar, para que la próxima puedas golpear al insecto sin lastimarte.

Tal afirmación la dejó con la boca abierta. ¿Que estaba pensando ese hombre?

\- Primero, debes cerrar bien el puño. Le pegaste de forma despareja, por eso te lastimaste.

Bulma aún estaba sentada mientras Vegeta estaba de pie sosteniendo el almohadón.

-¿Qué esperas? No tengo toda la noche. Ponte de pie- le dijo bruscamente, pero Bulma obedeció.

\- Separa un poco las piernas y golpea directamente aquí, pero debes rotar la cadera.

Bulma intentaba seguir sus instrucciones, pero todo le resultaba tan extraño que no lograba poner la atención suficiente.

Ella tiró el primer golpe.

\- ¿Así?- preguntó ella.

\- Inténtalo un poco más. Cuando golpees, tira el cuerpo hacia el blanco.

Ella lo repitió y en el último golpe tropezó, viéndose obligada a sostenerse de los fuertes antebrazos de Vegeta. Ella se acomodó nuevamente y lo miró a los ojos con suma confianza y entonces él se sorprendió de lo brillante que podían ser esos ojos azules.

-¿Qué tal lo hice?- dijo Bulma con una sonrisa. Todo lo que Vegeta había hecho por ella le habían subido mucho el ánimo.

\- Eres débil y eso es irremediable. Deberías seguir practicando- vio como la boca de Bulma demostraban malestar ante sus palabras- pero estuvo mejor que el golpe que te lastimó la mano.

-Bueno, espero no tener que volver a golpear a nadie... -comenzó a decir Bulma- Gracias por todo. Pase un grato momento.

Bulma tomó el plato para poder marcharse. Le regaló una sonrisa a Vegeta, quien no dijo, ni hizo nada y entonces se marchó. Esa noche durmió más plácidamente de lo que hubiese podido imaginar.

Vegeta la observó marcharse con esa luz en el rostro y sintió que lo que había hecho había valido la pena. Por algún motivo sentía que tenía que apoyarla con el tema del insecto. Ella le había hecho frente como la mujer fuerte y orgullosa que era. Ella era mucho más valiente que el idiota y lo supo cuando le había pedido ir a ver a Freezer, sin mencionar que había decidido darle un lugar en su casa, a él, un extraño asesino espacial. Era muy ilusa, pero al mismo tiempo, era la más valiente de ese grupo absurdo de "guerreros", y ella no tenía ninguna clase de poder o fuerza. No podía dejar que ese tipo la humillara. Ya había hecho suficiente con engañarla. Vegeta se daba cuenta de que en realidad respetaba a la mujer y entendió que debía hacer algo por ella cuando fuese necesario. Los saiyayines eran muy aferrados al respeto y a la lealtad. Es por ello que como guerrero, se sentía satisfecho.

A la mañana siguiente Bulma se levantó más temprano y preparó un desayuno muy especial para Vegeta.

\- Es para darte las gracias por lo de ayer- explicó ella.

A él le pareció bien, al parecer ella también comprendía lo del respeto y la lealtad.

A Bulma le gustaba charlar con él, pero su capacidad para conversar no había cambiado, sin embargo, se le ocurrió que tal vez estaba equivocándose con el tema de la conversación.

\- Vegeta...una pregunta

-¿Otra vez?

\- Si tuviese que golpear a alguien, ¿a dónde lo debería golpear?

Vegeta la miró con atención. Durante un instante pensó que no había funcionado, pero se había equivocado.

\- Si la que va a golpear vas a ser tú, golpea al estómago. Podrías golpear a la cara, pero te expones a lastimarte. Ya te dije que eres muy débil.

\- Pero soy muy inteligente y muy bella. No puedo ser todo al mismo tiempo. De ser así, sería perfecta- bromeó Bulma

\- La inteligencia te va a ayudar, aunque no creo que seas muy brillante, y lo de la belleza olvídalo- respondió Vegeta.

\- ¡Que grosero! por supuesto que soy brillante. ¿Quién crees que crea los inventos para tú?

\- Todavía no has logrado que resistan mi fuerza- agregó él

El plan había funcionado.

\- ¿Que puedo hacer si tú te vuelves más fuerte todos los días? Ya verás te voy a sorprender.- exclamó Bulma mientras se paraba en el umbral de la puerta y lo señalaba con el dedo

A Vegeta le terminó pareciendo divertido el desafío y se quedó allí, terminando de desayunar con una sonrisa ladina.

El tiempo pasó y los encuentro en el desayuno o al terminar la cena comenzaron a volverse algo común entre ellos. Ella aceptaba los desafíos que él le imponía y él se entretenía pensando que reto nuevo podía plantearle a la peliazul.

\- Se descompuso la cámara- le dijo él con rudeza

\- Lo se Vegeta, pero no es la Cámara, es el generador, esta recalentado, no creo que se pueda usar hasta mañana. Deberías ir a entrenar a otro lado hoy.- explicó Bulma.

Vegeta siguió el consejo de Bulma y se marchó. Ella volvió a su labor hasta que se vio interrumpida por el timbre de la casa.

-¿Por qué mamá o papá no atienden?- pensó. De repente recordó que iban a salir porque en unos meses habría un importante evento de la Corporación y habían empezado a organizar algunas cosas.

Bulma se acercó rápidamente a la puerta y para su no tan grata sorpresa, el visitante era Yamcha.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- investigó Bulma con recelo- te dije que no volvieras.

\- Lo sé. No vine a convencerte de nada. Solo quiero hablar. ¿Puedo pasar?

Bulma lo dudó, pero al final terminó accediendo al pedido y acabaron en el living tomando un té.

\- Gracias por haberme dejado entrar- dijo Yamcha. Para sorpresa de Bulma, él sonaba muy serio y respetuoso de las decisiones que ella fuera a tomar. Eso la inquietaba, ¿que querría en realidad?- vine a disculparme. Sé que me porte mal contigo y vengo a pedirte disculpas. Las palabras de tu padre era ciertas. No te cuide y te lastime.

\- Sabes que no pienso volver contigo ¿Verdad?

\- Lo sé. Siempre deteste tu determinación. Es problemática.

\- No es un problema de determinación, el problema fueron tus engaños.

\- También lo se- dijo Yamcha mientras soltaba una sonrisa nerviosa- Simplemente quiero que volvamos a ser amigos. Siempre fuimos un grupo muy unido junto a los demás, me gustaría no arruinar eso.

El pedido de Yamcha le parecía razonable y bastante altruista. Por lo que no puso obstáculos.

\- De acuerdo. Amigos. Pero si llega a ser una excusa para volver a acercarte, se termina.- amenazó Bulma.

\- Jajaja. Tranquila. Además...- agregó Yamcha con duda- estoy saliendo con alguien y quiero hacer las cosas bien.

-Oh! de acuerdo. Te tomaré la palabra.

Yamcha se marchó y Bulma volvió a su laboratorio en el preciso momento que el teléfono sonaba.

\- Bulma Brief, Corporación cápsula, hable.

La llamada venia del extranjero. Una importante propuesta de trabajo: querían a Bulma para que direccione un importante proyecto de ingeniería, pero eso requería que ella se instalara allá por un tiempo.

\- Es un honor ser su primera consideración- agradeció Bulma.

\- El honor es nuestro señorita- dijo la mujer al teléfono- esperamos que pueda aceptar nuestra oferta. Después de todo, ¿quién no querría el nombre de Bulma Brief en su proyecto?

La llamada terminó y la tarde comenzó a caer. De repente un pequeño vacío en el pecho de Bulma - que había nacido cuando Yamcha le había dicho que estaba saliendo con alguien- se incrementó con las palabras de la mujer del teléfono.

Se bañó, se cambió, cocinó la cena para ella y Vegeta y luego fue al balcón a mirar las estrellas que iluminaban la fresca noche azul.

Vegeta llegó a la Corporación, luego de una rápida ducha fue hacia donde se encontraba el ki de la mujer: la vio en el balcón, apoyada en la baranda con la mirada perdida en el cielo. Tenía un vestido celeste que se movía con las brisas, al mismo ritmo que las níveas y transparentes cortinas. Vegeta, desde allí, la veía como si fuese etérea. Él odiaba estar cerca de la mujer. Ella le generaba una sensación de ansiedad muy difícil de explicar. Era como si su garganta se comprimía, dificultándole el habla, la respiración. Sentía su pecho pesado y nunca sabía cómo lidiar con ella. Sin embargo, tanta tranquilidad llegó a preocuparle, y aunque sabía que la cena ya estaba en la cocina, se acercó a ella.

Bulma se volteó a ver quién estaba a sus espaldas, aunque ya sabía que el único que podía ser era Vegeta. Ella no dijo anda. Esa era la señal de que algo no andaba bien con la mujer.

Pasaron los minutos y ninguno dijo nada. Vegeta continuaba en el umbral de la puerta cuando Bulma comentó "La cena está lista en la cocina"

\- Lo sé- respondió Vegeta.

-¿Acaso faltó comida? Creí haber hecho suficiente.

-¿Qué te sucede?- pregunto con cierto enfado. Había sentido la esencia del insecto, ¿Otra vez había estado ahí? ¿Por qué seguía sintiéndose mal por él?

\- No creo que te interese. Es cosa de humanos- dijo antes de soltar una nostálgica sonrisa

\- Deberías aprender a seguir ordenes cuando te las da un príncipe ¿Es por el insecto?

Bulma se volteó con sorpresa de la pregunta de Vegeta y luego de observarlo un instante, volvió a su posición inicial.

\- No. estuvo aquí, pero no se trata de él. De acuerdo majestad, te contaré- comenzó respondiendo Bulma.- Me he dado cuenta de que nadie me quiere. Mi familia si, obviamente. Pero todos los que me rodean no me quieren.

Bulma se volteó a ver al Saiyan. Sabía que esto le resultaría absurdo y por ello no quería hablar, pero él había insistido y ella necesitaba desahogarse.

\- No se si lo entiendas. Has dicho que los sentimientos son algo inútil, pero para mí son importantes. Detesto la idea de que la gente que me rodea lo haga por mi nombre, mi fama, mi dinero, mi familia, mi trabajo, y no por quien soy en realidad. Nadie soporta a la verdadera Bulma. Nadie soporta mi carácter, ni mis ideas, ni mi voz...- Bulma soltó un risita triste, porque Vegeta tampoco soportaba su voz.- Todos quieren algo de mí. ¡Hasta tú quieres algo de mí!

Vegeta se asombró de las palabras de la mujer. Tenía razón, él quería los inventos de ella, su capacidad para reparar la cámara y también quería su casa y todo que esta brindaba. Esa idea lo llenaba de molestia: ser igual que todos los demás.

\- No te culpo- comenzó a decir nuevamente Bulma, porque Vegeta no había emitido palabra alguna, se había perdido entre sus propios pensamientos y emociones- A todos les produzco el mismo que rechazo que a ti, solo que tú eres más sincero y me lo dices.

Vegeta sintió un punzante y breve ardor en el pecho. Como si esto le hubiese afectado. ¿Por qué lo haría? Se repente su cuerpo se movió solo, porque él estaba seguro de que si lo hubiese pensado, no hubiese actuado de la misma forma. Se acercó a Bulma y posó su mano en la cabeza de la peliazul, trayéndola hacia su pecho.

Bulma estaba estupefacta. ¿Eso era real? ¿Era Vegeta? Sentía el aroma de aquel hombre que se hacía lugar por entre la ropa y se mezclaba con el fresco perfume del jabón y del shampoo por su ducha reciente.

Bulma no se había percatado que sus ojos se habían cerrado y se había entregado por completo al calor del saiyayin. Por un instante sintió el deseo de llorar, pero esa ansia se esfumó rápidamente.

\- No me compares con todos esos imbéciles.- rugió Vegeta.

Bulma adoró sentir el pecho del príncipe vibrar al hablar e inconscientemente pegó más su rostro a él. Vegeta se odió por haberse envuelto en aquella incomoda escena. Pero más se odió por estar disfrutándola. No podía alejarse de ella ahora.

\- No te centres en los demás. Ellos no saben nada, mujer.

Bulma no comprendía como un ser tan orgulloso, rudo e "insensible" podía lograr consolarla con tanta delicadeza. Era un mercenario espacial, pero él lograba controlar los demonios de la mujer como ninguna otra persona que ella hubiese conocido.

Bulma tenía la seguridad de que todo eso le estaba resultando difícil a Vegeta, por lo que fue ella quien tomó la iniciativa de terminar con aquel "sentimentalismo". Se alejó de él lentamente, y sin mirarlo a los ojos se encaminó hacia la cocina.

\- Vamos, te calentaré la comida.- señaló ella.

Él agradeció que hubiese sido ella la que hubiese puesto la distancia y sin mediar palabra alguna sobre el tema. Esperó unos instantes y también se dirigió a la cocina.

Bulma no dijo nada, pero tenía un semblante más alegre. Vegeta se limitó a comer y en la medida de lo posible, evitó su mirada.

La cena terminó, se despidieron y cada cual se fue a su habitación. Ambos dabas vueltas en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño. ¿Qué había pasado? Vegeta no podía encontrar una excusa que lograra satisfacerlo. Necesitaba tomar distancia de esa mujer tan contradictoria. Solo estaba generándole problemas y confusiones. No entendía cómo siendo ella tan fuerte podía tener un lado tan frágil. Él respetaba esa fortaleza, pero al mismo tiempo se veía envuelto por la fragilidad que le ordenaba que no la dejara sola. ¿Cómo era eso posible si él odiaba la debilidad?. Finalmente concluyó que estar entre humanos lo está afectando.

Bulma, por el contrario ya no buscaba excusas. Lo sucedido le había dado una visión clara de lo que le pasaba: quería a Vegeta y quería volver a compartir esa cercanía. Esa noche no durmió pensando en qué podía hacer por él.

A la mañana siguiente Bulma se había quedado dormida y Vegeta había terminado desayunando con los padres de ella. Un tanto decepcionado y a la vez aliviado de poder poner distancia con aquella mujer que lo sacaba de su eje. Bulma se levantó apurada, con la esperanza de que él aun estuviese allí, pero sabía que no sería así.

-Buenos días, hija -dijo su madre alegremente. - Te has dormido.

-Buenos días.

Bulma miró a su madre, quien traía un vaso de jugo de naranja a la mesa y luego observó a su padre quien leía el periódico mientras acariciaba al gato que estaba en su regazo.

\- Bulma, querida- comenzó a decir su madre- Deberías comprarle ropa a Vegeta. La que usa para entrenar ya es inútil.

En ese momento la mente de Bulma se iluminó. "Ya sé que voy a hacer por él y a la vez voy a superar todos sus desafíos", se dijo.

\- Lo haré mamá, no te preocupes- gritó mientras se levantaba corriendo para dirigirse al laboratorio sin siquiera sacarse el pijama.

Se instaló en esa habitación todo el día, rodeada de tubos de ensayo, químicos, ideas de ingeniería y pantalones de franela. Cuando el cansancio la venció se marchó, pero insatisfecha por no haber podido terminar su tarea. Eran las 4 A.M, y luego de unas horas de sueño volvería. "Haré que te sorprendas, Vegeta" decía.

Vegeta notó que la mujer estaba absolutamente ausente. Sabía que estaba en su laboratorio por su ki, pero no le había visto la cara desde aquella noche. Tal vez lo estuviese evitando. Sin embargo, él se había propuesto tomar distancia de ella y ésta le estaba facilitando las cosas. Un par de veces se vio tentado de ir a verla al laboratorio, inventar alguna excusa de la cámara, pero borró esa idea con rapidez. No podía dar lugar a esas insignificancias humanas


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no me perteneces. son de akirs toriyama

Capítulo 2

El cuarto día Bulma cantó "Victoria". Aún era de madrugada. Se acostó unas horas y nuevamente se levantó temprano para volver a la rutina de los desayunos con Vegeta, quien se sorprendió al verla nuevamente.

-Buenos días- se apresuró a saludar ella.

-Hola- dijo él un tanto perturbado. Hacía varios días no la veía y reencontrarla no le había sido indiferente. Sin embargo, mantendría su determinación.

-Hoy mis padres están de viaje de negocios, así que volverán mis desayunos- bromeó ella.

Él se limitó a mirarla, realmente no le interesaba lo que decía o lo que sus padres hicieran, después de todo era muy normal que los padres de ella se ausentaran por motivos de la empresa. O cosas similares. Ellos no se horrorizaban ante su mal carácter, sus ataques se enojo o sus gritos. Solían tomarlo con mucho humor. Sin embargo, era Vegeta quien no se acostumbraba a ellos. Era muy invasivos, relajados y todo les parecía divertido y gracioso.

Vegeta notaba que ella estaba inquieta, como si fuese a hablar, pero al mismo tiempo se arrepintiera. Usualmente ella hablaba y ya. No la callaba nadie, pero ese día era distinto.

\- Vegeta- comenzó a decir Bulma. "al fin se animó" pensó el príncipe- Estaba pensando en que hoy podíamos tener una cena especial.

Vegeta la miró un tanto dubitativo. No comprendía a que se refería cuando hablaba de tener una "cena especial", por lo que esperó a que la mujer acabara de hablar.

\- Quería agradecerte por lo de la otra noche. Tenías razón. Realmente fue una estupidez que me preocupara por esas tonterías- confesó ella- Quisiera darte una cena afuera, como si fuese un picnic. Mejor comida y bebida. Además tengo un regalo para ti.

-No me interesa- reveló el Saiyayin. Aunque sentía curiosidad por aquel regalo. ¿Que podría darle esa mujer? Algo tontamente humanos, pensó.

-Por favor, Vegeta...- insistió Bulma.- será como la cena de todas las noches, pero un poco más...

\- ¿Por qué no podemos cenar como siempre, entonces?- preguntó él con fastidio.

\- Porque me gustaría que fuese un poco mejor. Algo especial. Distinto a lo de todos los días. - dijo Bulma un tanto decepcionada.

\- Es una tontería- dijo él mientras se levantaba y se marchaba a entrenar.

Bulma se sintió desilusionada, aun así, haría la cena igual. Decidió que saldría, haría las compras, y por qué no, ir a la peluquería también.

Salir había sido la mejor decisión. El encierro de los últimos días la había sofocado. Había cambiado su look drásticamente- como solía hacer siempre. Pasó del cabello enrulado a un hermoso y largo lacio. Su cabello había crecido casi hasta la cintura.

Cuando la noche llegó ella preparó la cena como había planeado. Desplegó una manta en el jardín que daba a la ventana de la cocina, donde las flores blancas y los cerezos habían florecido hacia unos días. Bulma había acomodado una pequeña mesita donde colocó una botella de vino y unos bocadillos. No sabía si él vendría. No quería presionarlo, por lo que de todas formas, cuando él apareciera, le serviría la comida en la mesada de la cocina, como todas las noches.

Bulma había llevado un libro para pasar el rato y para disimular el plantón que Vegeta le pegaría.

Vegeta llegó a la cocina y vio a la mujer a través de la puerta abierta de la cocina. Se encontraba sentada en el suelo, leyendo un libro y bebiendo una liquido casi transparente. Notó el cambio en el cabello de Bulma. Realmente le quedaba muy bien.

No entendía que tenía de "especial" esa cena. Estaban a tres metros de la mesada desayunadora, había comida y bebida. Realmente no entendía esos asuntos humanos. Le parecían absurdos. por ese motivo se acercó a la mujer, que se sorprendió al verlo, vociferando su nombre.

\- ¡Vegeta!, viniste.

\- Es la hora de la cena- respondió él.

Bulma se apresuró a levantarse para ir en busca de comida para el Saiyan. Él tuvo que reconocer que el sabor era mucho mejor que en otras ocasiones.

Estaban sentados en aquel pedazo de tela, bajo el cielo estrellado. Ninguno dijo ninguna palabra. Bulma comenzaba a sentirse incomoda.

\- ¿Te gustaría tomar una copa de vino?- preguntó tímidamente Bulma

\- No, huele horrible- respondió despectivamente el príncipe.

\- Deberías probarlo- insistió

\- ¿Acaso eres lenta o qué? dije que no.

\- ¡Mono maleducado! Estoy siendo amable. ¿Por que no pruebas solo una copa?

\- ¡Porque los saiyayines tenemos los sentidos mas sensibles!- gritó él.

Bulma iba a enojarse cuando él le levantó la voz, pero escuchar información de su raza la distrajo y despertó nuevamente su curiosidad.

\- Oye...Vegeta...- comenzó a decir Bulma, nuevamente con voz cordial- ¿Te puedo hacer unas preguntas?

\- Sabes que no.

\- ¡Vamos! no puedes ser tan cerrado. ¿Que mal te hace responderme?

\- ¡Pensé que era una cena para mi! ¿o me equivoco?

"Tiene razón" se dijo Bulma.

\- Pídeme algo a cambio si quieres, pero responde algunas preguntas- propuso Bulma.

Vegeta no respondió y Bulma se arrepintió de haber hecho esa cena. Es verdad que era para él, pero también era cierto que era para intentar cumplir los deseos de acercarse a él que tenia ella. "No tiene remedio" pensó mientras se decidía a levantarse de allí. Le diría que el postre estaba en la heladera y al regalo lo dejaría en la cámara de gravedad.

\- Quiero libros. - dijo Vegeta.

Bulma se encontraba de pie. lo miró expectante, esperando que el aclarara su pedido, pero nada dijo.

-¿Que clase de libros quieres?- preguntó ella.

\- Quiero libros de idioma. De todas las dificultades.

-¿Quieres sabes mas sobre nuestro idioma? Yo podría ayudarte.

-Solo te estoy pidiendo los libros. responderé algunas preguntas, pero no todas, hablas demasiado.-

\- De acuerdo.- En el rostro de Bulma se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa- Mañana buscaré los libros.

Bulma se dirigió a la cocina. "Espera Aquí" le ordeno. Al volver, traía dos copas de postre de chocolate.

\- Toma- le dijo, entregándole una de las copas.

Vegeta la tomó sin mediar palabra. Bulma solo lo miraba de reojo. Parecía gustarle. ¿A quien no le gustaría el chocolate?

\- ¿Qué tal estuvo todo?- preguntó Bulma con expectativa.

\- No entiendo qué tuvo de especial, mujer.

Bulma suspiró. No tenía caso.

\- No importa.- dijo, más para si misma que para él.- ¿Cuando vas a llamarme por mi nombre? ya me estoy cansando de que me llames "mujer".

\- Me voy a dormir- respondió mientras se paraba para marcharse.

\- ¡Espera!- gritó Bulma y precipitadamente se levantó, pero habiendo pisado mal, tropezó hacia adelante.

Vegeta instintivamente la tomó de los codos para que no cayera. Sintió la suave y blanca piel bajo sus fuertes manos marcadas por los arduos entrenamientos. Él no estaba acostumbrado al contacto físico, tanta cercanía significaba exponerse demasiado y eso a su vez significaba una amenaza, sin embargo, con Bulma era diferente. Ella era débil como una mariposa de papel, pero era cálida como el sol y esos roces accidentales estaban afectando el raciocinio del Saiyan.

Bulma se acomodó rápidamente, ayudándose con los brazos de Vegeta y como si aquel incidente no la hubiese afectado, continuó hablando. Esa aparente indiferencia fue la envidia de Vegeta.

\- Te dije que tengo un regalo para ti. Acompáñame al laboratorio.

Vegeta no estaba seguro de qué se trataba, pero si la palabra "laboratorio" estaba de por medio, seguro le interesaría.

La siguió por los largos pasillos pacientemente mientras la observaba. Su pelo largo le agradaba. Le sentaba mejor. "no repares en idioteces" se ordenó con enojo.

\- Bien... -comenzó a decir Bulma, mientras sacaba una caja similar a la de los zapatos.- Con esto ya no podrás cuestionar mi inteligencia. Toma.

Le entregó la caja y Vegeta demoró unos segundos en abrirla. había logrado captar su atención y curiosidad.

El primer color que sus ojos captaron fue un intenso azul. al verlo, instantáneamente supo de qué se trataba. Era su traje de combate.

Vegeta sacó la flexible prenda azul y la observó con detenimiento. Podría jurar que era su traje, pero sabía muy bien que ese había quedado inservible, por lo que claramente no podía tratarse del mismo. Era una replica perfecta. ¿Cómo había podido copiar el material y el diseño?

Vegeta expandió la tela y la revisó. Cada detalle. Uno por uno. Miró la armadura blanca y también era una copia. Hasta se había tomado el trabajo de copiar el escudo real de su familia.

La mujer era brillante. No, se equivocaba, era más que eso. Pero no encontraba una palabra para definirla.

Mientras tanto Bulma lo observaba con orgullo. Sabía que su obra era maravillosa.

\- ¿Y? ¿Que tal?- curioseó.

-Habría que probar su resistencia.- dijo en voz baja. No podía confesar lo que pensaba realmente.

\- Ya lo he hecho. Hice un cotejo con el original.

Vegeta se sorprendió de tal afirmación. De verdad se había esmerado en todo eso. Pero eso lo colocaba en un punto oscuro. Realmente él sentía que como príncipe de los Saiyayines merecía los mejores cuidados y atenciones, sin embargo esto era diferente. Sentía que era demasiado. ¡Maldita sea, se sentía en deuda! Definitivamente estar entre humanos lo afectaba.

-¿Como lo has hecho? En la tierra no hay materiales para elaborar esta prenda- soltó finalmente Vegeta.

\- Tuve que crearlos. Definitivamente esa fue la parte más difícil. Sin embargo, lo logre. Tengo más trajes. Se que los romperás rápidamente.

Vegeta cerró la caja y Bulma comenzó a apagar las luces de su escritorio para marcharse. se encaminaron hasta la puerta hasta que Vegeta se detuvo de golpe. La miró a los ojos y dijo "Gracias"

Bulma se sintió gratificada con ello. A pesar de que no era demasiado, verlo relativamente contento le bastaba.

\- Gracias, Bulma- volvió a decir y se marchó rápidamente.

Bulma sintió que todo el aire de sus pulmones se fue en un breve suspiro. La había llamado por su nombre. "supongo que me lo gane ¿no?" pensó. Estaba feliz. A pesar de que aun era reacio a muchas cosas, ya no la rechazaba como al principio. Era un avance.

Al acostarse, nuevamente no podía dormir. No podía dejar de pensar en el príncipe. Estaba loca, lo sabía. Estaba loca desde el momento en que lo había invitado a vivir a su casa. No recordaba qué la había motivado a hacer eso. Tal vez se había sentido atraída por él desde un principio. Sin embargo, en ese momento se alegró de haberlo hecho. Sabía que Vegeta no era ni el mejor partido, ni el mas sencillo. No creía que él lograra sentir algo por ella alguna vez, pero por ahora estaba dispuesta de vivir de una pequeña esperanza.

"¿Qué cosa nueva puedo inventar para él?" se preguntaba, sin siquiera sospechar que dicho Saiyan también estaba dando vueltas en la cama intentado aclarar sus ideas.

"¿Por qué no podía simplemente rechazarla?, decirle ¡no!" pensaba el Saiyayin. ¿Por qué la dejaba aproximarse tanto?

Al día siguiente Vegeta probó su traje. Era fantástico, como el original. Era cómodo y protegía su cuerpo, permitiéndole entrenar con más soltura, sabiendo que su cuerpo lo resistiría mejor. Vegeta estaba entrenando cuando a veces, fugazmente se le cruzaba por la cabeza ir al laboratorio de la peliazul. "¿Por qué iría?, ¿Desde cuando soñaba despierto con la humana?, se estaba volviendo patético, se decía. Sin embargo, en el fondo buscaba excusas para hacerlo. Aún no lo había hecho. Vegeta entrenaba con ferocidad. Se odiaba a sí mismo. No entendía como aun seguía con ese juego de niños, sin embargo, durante el entrenamiento un profundo corte rasgó el traje, dandole a Vegeta una excusa para ir a ver a la científica, quien había vuelto a sus trabajos cotidianos.

\- Voy a necesitar los trajes que habías mencionado- dijo Vegeta, sorprendiéndola y señalando el corte.

\- ¿Ya lo rompiste?- gritó Bulma, decepcionada.- Espera... Muéstrame eso.

Antes de que Vegeta pudiera emitir alguna reacción, Bulma se abalanzó sobre la herida que atravesaba el brazo derecho del príncipe. Era sumamente profunda.

\- Esto necesita puntos- dijo preocupada mientras iba en busca del botiquín- Quítate un poco el traje. traeré una aguja.

\- Se va a curar sola. No necesito…

\- ¿Quiénes que te de los trajes?- interrumpió Bulma, insinuándole que no tenía opción.

Vegeta no replicó y obedeció. Bulma le señaló que se ubicara sobre el escritorio, porque era lo más cercano a una cama de enfermería. El Saiyan se sentó y esperó pacientemente que ella hiciera el trabajo. Sentía el tacto frio de sus manos con aquellos guantes de latex. Limpió su herida con delicadez y el primer pinchazo lo sorprendió.

\- Lo siento.- se disculpó ella.

\- No duele, mujer.

Bulma se molestó porque la llamara "mujer", nuevamente. Sin embargo sabia que mientras se tratara de Vegeta, debería lidiar con esas cosas.

Ella continuó cosiendo la herida. Se veía concentrada. Vegeta la observaba disimuladamente porque no quería que ella lo encontrara mirándola. La cercanía le permitía sentir su dulce perfume. Miraba sus rasgos delicados: la curva de su nariz era muy delicada. sus labios eran brillantes y rosados, pero por sobre todo esto, estaban sus ojos. Ella tenia la mirada clavada en la herida, y eso le permitía a Vegeta observarla con detenimiento. Los ojos de la mujer eran del color del agua, pero cuando los miraba no parecía que estuviese viendo el mar o el cielo. Cuando veía los ojos sentía que miraba un universo de fuego de color turquesa. Era como si pudiese perderse en esa inmensidad.

\- Terminé- dijo Bulma repentinamente. Vegeta se sobresaltó y rápidamente se acomodó la manga de su traje.

Mientras ella guardaba el botiquín y tiraba los guantes, el príncipe se marchó."Pensé que había venido a buscar los trajes" recordó Bulma.

Vegeta necesitaba huir de esa mujer, pero mientras estuviese allí no podría. Marcharse no era una opción. Aún la necesitaba.

"¿Desde cuando huyes, maldito cobarde?" gruñó. El era un guerrero, debía hacerle frente a sus enemigos y superarse a si mismo. Sin embargo su decisión se vería quebrada con suma facilidad unas horas después.

-¿Donde están tus padres?- preguntó Vegeta a Bulma, que estaba sirviendo la cena.

\- Hay un importante evento en la Corporación y están con los asuntos de la organización y todo eso... ya sabes.- Bulma le sonrió- ¿Te importa que comamos en el sillón? Quiero ver la película que están por pasar.

Vegeta tomó sus platos y fue hasta el living. Había pensado marcharse a su habitación pero ya estaba allí, a solo un paso de la cena. Bulma se sintió satisfecha: no había dado opiniones cortantes, ni se había opuesto, solo fue y se sentó. Bulma se apresuró en alcanzarlo, se acomodó y nuevamente le subió el volumen al televisor. Aún no había comenzado.

\- ¿Te sirvieron los libros que dejé en tu habitación?- preguntó Bulma, refiriéndose a los libros de idioma.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Puedo hacerte ahora las preguntas?

\- Haz lo que quieras- respondió Vegeta un tanto resignado mientras comía.

Bulma supo que esta era su oportunidad para conocer más de él. Tenía que ser inteligente. "Piensa bien Bulma, y no lo arruines" se ordenó.

\- ¿Como era el el sistema de gobierno de tu planeta? Porque dices que eres el Príncipe de tu raza, es decir que ¿eras una autoridad real mundial?

Vegeta se vio incomodo por la pregunta y por un segundo pensó que no la respondería.

\- Era un sistema de gobierno parecida a la monarquía humana. Una autoridad central con autoridades mas chicas ubicadas por regiones. Pero la familia Real de nuestra raza era solo una y ejercía la autoridad central.

\- ¿Tiene algún significado especial el escudo Real? ¿Algún simbolismo?

\- Representa el poder, el valor, la pelea y servia para representarnos ante los demás. ¿Algo más?- dijo, esperando que ya se hubiese terminado, pero sabiendo que no era así.

\- ¡No!, aun tengo preguntas.- grito sobresaltada Bulma y Vegeta se estremeció.

\- Por favor, no grites.

\- Lo siento.-Bulma volvió a pensar qué podía preguntar.-¿Por que trabajabas para Freezer?

\- Pensé que ibas a preguntar sobre los saiyayines.- dijo con enojo e ironía.

\- Lo se, pero estaba relacionado contigo y al fin y al cabo quiero saber más de ti- confesó Bulma- No necesitas contestar si eso te lastima.

\- ¡No me lastima, ilusa!- Vegeta mentía. Todo su pasado y más si se trataba de Freezer dolía- Mi padre me entregó a ese idiota cuando apenas era un niño.

-¿Por que hizo algo como eso?- gritó indignada.

\- Para intentar salvarse y salvar al planeta, pero el idiota se equivocó.

\- ¿No le guardas rencor por eso?- preguntó Bulma con preocupación

-Hizo lo que tenia que hacer, y mi deber como príncipe también es proteger a mi raza.- explicó serenamente- el hombre ya está muerto ¿No tiene sentido guardarle rencor?

\- Sin embargo todavía le guardas rencor a Freezer, y también está muerto- dijo Bulma sin pensar demasiado el alcance de sus propias palabras.

\- La conversación se terminó.

Vegeta estaba por levantarse del sillón, pero Bulma lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo.

\- ¡Espera!, no te haré más preguntas, pero quédate un rato conmigo.

-¿Por qué haría eso?

\- Porque la película está comenzando y no me quiero quedar sola aquí abajo. ¡por favor!

Vegeta realmente quería irse, sin embargo decidió quedarse un rato, como un silencioso agradecimiento por las atenciones a su herida.

Bulma se sentó a su lado y se concentró en la pantalla y él la miraba de reojo. El se moría por preguntarle porqué quería saber sobre él, porqué lo ayudaba y cómo se sentía tan segura con un mercenario espacial. Tanta era su curiosidad que no pudo retener su impulso.

-¿De verdad te sientes más segura conmigo aquí que estando sola?- vociferó Vegeta mientras la miraba extrañado por su actitud cándida.

\- Por supuesto. Las casa es muy grande para una sola persona y se vuelve muy silenciosa.

\- No me refiero a eso. sabes que soy un asesino ¿Verdad?

\- ¿Vas a asesinarme? - preguntó Bulma con extrañeza, pero sin un ápice de miedo.

\- Si fuese necesario, lo haría- confesó el príncipe.

\- O sea que mientras no lo sea, estoy a salvo- reflexionó Bulma

\- Corregir la insolencia de burlarte de un príncipe puede ser un motivo- dijo seriamente mientras la miraba a los ojos.

\- De acuerdo- dijo y volvió a ver nuevamente en dirección a la pantalla.

Vegeta se asombró de la confianza que la mujer le había tomado. Se mantuvo unos minutos dubitativo. Hablar de su pasado lo inquietaba. No estaba seguro cuánto tiempo había pasado pero de repente sintió un leve golpe en su hombro. Al mirar, se trataba de Bulma: se había quedado dormida.

"Debe ser una broma" pensó. Decidió que aguardaría unos minutos a que se profundizara su sueño y luego se marcharía. Sin embargo, su plan se vería inconcluso porque al cabo de unos minutos, él también había caído en un sueño profundo, acomodándose sobre la cabeza de la mujer. Para su desgracia, unas horas mas tarde, Bunny los encontraría y silenciosamente tomaría una fotografía para preservar aquel recuerdo.

Al día siguiente Vegeta se marchó a entrenar fuera de la Corporación. Le molestaba la idea, porque el esfuerzo que la cámara de gravedad le exigía no se equiparaba a ningún entrenamiento que pusiese hacer por fuera de ella. sin embargo, necesitaba alejarse de la mujer. era peligrosa. Ella lograba de él hiciera cosas contra su voluntad, sin siquiera mover un dedo. Ni siquiera Frezzer, con toda la violencia que había ejercido sobre él, había logrado hacerlo ciertas cosas sobre su voluntad. Sabía que la desobediencia le saldría cara. Pero con la mujer era diferente: no había castigo para su desobediencia y aun así él se sometía. Pero lo que despertaba el odio hacia sí mismo, era el hecho de que llegaba a disfrutar todo esto. Él había buscado en varias oportunidades la compañía de la mujer, lo complacía su proximidad y sus roces. Necesitaba alejarse. La mujer lo estaba volviendo débil.

-Bulma, querida- comenzó a decir su madre- Te quedaste dormida en el sillón.

\- ¿De verdad?- dijo mientras se estiraba y se despertaba lentamente.

De repente se percató de que no estaba en su habitación y recordó a Vegeta. Su madre notó cómo lo buscaba con la mirada y rió para si.

\- El apuesto Vegeta salió muy temprano hoy.

Bulma la miró y no dijo palabra alguna. Se marchó rápidamente a ducharse. Se sentía frustrada.

"Realmente estoy loca. no sé porque pienso que el puede llegar a sentir algo por mí. Mis amigos me dirían que no puedo estar interesada en un ex-soldado de Freezer. Es un mercenario e intentó matarnos. Lo olvido con mucha facilidad. Pero cuando miro sus ojos oscuros no logro encontrar en el fondo a ese ser despiadado. Es muy orgulloso, es verdad, pero también es muy tenaz y muy leal. Ciertamente no puedo pensar que él sea tan malo. Tal vez me estoy equivocando. Tal vez es verdad que era un ser sanguinario. Pero al verlo hablar sobre su pasado, sus ojos se nublaban y se veía dolido. Un ser cruel no podría sentir dolor como él lo sentía. Ver su pesar solo me produce más ansiedad. Quiero estar ahí para él. Quiero sostenerlo entre mis brazos y calmar su aflicción. Definitivamente, ya perdí la cabeza"

Vegeta decidió apartarse unos días de la casa y de la cámara de gravedad. Sentía una sensación de ansiedad que lo quemaba por dentro. El tiempo pasaba y él no progresaba con sus metas. Sin embargo se la pasaba perdiendo el tiempo con la peliazul. " Vas a desaparecer con tantos suspiros", le había dicho la madre loca de Bulma al entrar en la cocina esa mañana. "¿Qué estupidez era esa? Él no andaba por ahí suspirando, o tal vez si. Ese era el punto. Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control. Necesitaba distancia real, volver a enfocar su atención en las cosas importantes nuevamente.

Dos días. Vegeta desapareció durante dos días. Bulma había estado sumamente preocupada y al verlo, no pudo esconder su intranquilidad.

-¡Vegeta! ¿Donde estabas?- gritó sin medir sus palabras.

Vegeta solo la miró y continuó caminando a su habitación.

\- ¡No me ignores, Vegeta!

\- Déjame en paz, mujer.- respondió sin mirarla

\- Estaba preocupada...

\- Nadie te pidió que lo estuvieras...

\- ¿Como puedes ser tan insensible conmigo? -gritó Bulma, sintiendo su garganta irritada.

\- No te debo nada, mujer, y menos explicaciones.

\- Pero...- continuó diciendo Bulma antes de ser interrumpida

\- ¡Nada! no soy uno de tus amiguitos.- Vegeta la miró con enojo y secamente le espetó- ¿Quieres hacer algo por mí? no molestes.

Vegeta se marchó rápidamente y Bulma no supo que responder. Sabía que si tenia que hablar, las cosas no iban a terminar bien. tomó la decisión de no continuar la pelea y se fue. Pasó por la cocina primero, viéndose obligada a enfrentar las preguntas de su madre, y luego se marchó a su habitación.

Vegeta había decidido que volver a generar distancia entre él y la mujer, era lo mejor. Si debía lastimarla, lo haría. Se sentía sumamente frustrado. Su propio plan lo frustraba. Sumando motivos de enfado se encontraba el asunto del super saiyayin. No importaba cuánto entrenara no había avances y andar perdiendo tiempo con la mujer tampoco lo acercaría a su meta.

Bulma llegó a su cuarto e inevitablemente lloró. Se sentía dolida y perdida. "¿Que estoy haciendo?" se preguntaba. daba vueltas por la habitación, buscando en qué ocupar su cabeza para lo continuar con aquella tortura mental de pensar en el príncipe.

\- Maldito egoísta.- decía -¿Que haría sin mi?

Ella sabia que, a pesar de que a Vegeta le resultaba provechoso vivir en la Corporación, tranquilamente podría marcharse a continuar su entrenamiento en otro lugar. Odiaba la idea de que él se marchara.

Vegeta podía escuchar a la mujer dar vueltas por la habitación, después de todo solo los dividía una pared. Oírla hacía que él pensara en ella, y eso es lo último que quería. "Está enfadada" pensaba.

Sin embargo, mientras ellos lidiaban con sus propios demonios, Bunny estaba intentado elaborar un plan que los acercara más. Como si la mujer rubia hubiese hecho un pacto con el propio diablo, al otro día, surgiría la pieza perfecta de plan. Bulma caería enferma.

\- Deberíamos cancelar el viaje, cariño- decía el Dr. Brief.

\- Créeme, no es necesario, también estoy preocupada por Bulma, pero todo saldrá bien. Sólo déjalo en mis manos.

Bunny fue en busca de Vegeta, quien se encontraba en la cámara de gravedad, entrenando arduamente. Ella lo llamó cordialmente por el intercomunicador.

\- Vegeta, cielo. ¿Podrías salir un momento? Es importante.

Vegeta sentía mucho rechazo por la mujer y sus insolencias, pero sabía que no podía pedir agua a las piedras. Era una cuestión de tiempo: luego de derrotar a los androides, él se marcharía y no volvería a ver a esa familia de locos nunca más. Decidió salir.

\- Vegeta. mi esposo y yo tenemos que marcharnos enseguida. Sabes que tenemos el gran evento muy pronto y no podemos dejar de atender los asuntos relacionados al mismo.

Vegeta la miró, esperando que llegara a la parte relevante de la conversación.

\- Bulma está muy enferma, en cama. Se que la cuidaras. No necesitas estar todo el día con ella, pero no permitas que su enfermedad empeore. Ella no se cuida cuando está en ese estado. Aunque esta vez se ve bastante mal.

Vegeta iba a responder que no lo haría. Quería distancia, no andar cuidándola, pero la rubia atendió el teléfono celular y mientras hablaba, se marchó sin esperar respuesta.

"No la cuidaré" dijo el Saiyan. Las horas pasaron y el atardecer comenzó a caer. Había pasado prácticamente todo el día entrenando. Fue hacia la cocina y todo se veía en su lugar. Nadie había estado ahí. Sintió el ki de la mujer y había permanecido en la habitación. Significaba que no se había levantado y tampoco había comido nada.

El príncipe cocinó la cena para él. Había aprendido a usar los artefactos y era pan comido. Comió rápidamente luego de una rápida pero relajante ducha, pero al tomar el último plato, la imagen de la débil mujer vino a su cabeza.

El Saiyan tomó una botella de agua, el plato de comida y subió las escaleras. Se acercó a la puerta del cuarto de Bulma y esperó: un sonido, una voz, algo. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que oyó a la mujer toser. No se escuchaba bien.

Decidió dar unos golpes a la puerta, para anunciar que estaba ahí, pero ella no respondió. Él abrió la puerta lentamente y entró.

La mujer se encontraba acostada en la inmensa cama, tapada hasta la cintura. le estaba dando la espalda y Veía su cabello azul desparramarse sobre la almohada. Ella no se inmutó.

Él tomó valor -sí, el príncipe de los saiyayines debía tomar valor- y se acercó al lado de la cama donde Bulma estaba recostada. A Vegeta le impactó verla así: débil. su piel blanca estaba iluminada por las gotas de sudor que reflejaban las luces de la noche. Sus mejillas se habían enrojecido demasiado por la temperatura.

Ella de repente abrió los ojos lentamente y lo miró, parado a su lado con aquel plato y la botella de agua en sus manos, solo observándola, como si no supiera qué hacer.

-¿Que es lo que quieres, príncipe de los saiyayines?- dijo Bulma, sin moverse y mientras lo miraba con resentimiento

A Vegeta le sorprendió la frialdad de la mujer. Sabía que tenia un carácter fuerte, que era muy orgullosa y perseverante. Pero le impactó sus ojos. Esos ojos que parecían un universo se había vuelto un infierno azul.

\- Te traje esto- respondió Vegeta con voz neutra mientras colocaba las cosas sobre la mesita junto a la cama.

\- ¿Desde cuándo te importa?- preguntó Bulma con firmeza, intentando levantar la voz, pero solo logrando que su pecho doliera nuevamente y comenzara nuevamente la tos.-

El príncipe notó la tos que nacía de su pecho. no le gustaba como se oía: parecía doloroso para ella.

-Llévatelo. No lo quiero- agregó Bulma cuando se calmó su tos, mientras cerraba los ojos nuevamente.

"Maldita mujer orgullosa. Ni siquiera en ese estado se dejaría ayudar". Pero resultaba lógico, él la había lastimado.

Vegeta pensó en marcharse, pero ella no le diría que hacer. se sentó en el sillón que reposaba a unos centímetros de la cama y se mantuvo allí, observándola.

Ella continuaba con los ojos cerrados, buscaba descansar. Tenía el ceño fruncido porque sabia que él seguía allí. él la observa sudar. Su respiración era muy agitada y tenia la boca entreabierta para facilitarla. Su pecho se movía demasiado con las bocanadas de aire que se filtraban con aquel movimiento sincronizado y constante. Por momentos tiritaba y por otros, tosía. Ella abrió los ojos una vez mas. su pestañeo era perezoso y repetido.

\- ¿Aun sigues aquí?- preguntó retóricamente.

Vegeta no respondió. Ni siquiera él sabia porqué aun continuaba allí. Ella ya lo había rechazado y él no debería estar preocupándose por esa mujer inútil. Debería estar durmiendo o entrenando.

Bulma se molestó ante la inactividad del príncipe y en un solo movimiento intentó levantarse de la cama. sus movimientos era lentos y torpes y Vegeta se levantó del sillón inconscientemente.

\- ¿Acaso no entiendes?- comenzó a replicar Bulma mientras se sostenía de la pared. Intentaba llegar a la puerta para señalarle a Vegeta que se marchara- ¡Vete!

Bulma no pudo con el peso de su propio cuerpo y estaba por caer el suelo, pero Vegeta la sostuvo. no podía dejarla.

\- Mujer tonta- soltó

Vegeta sintió el peso liviano de la mujer y le pareció irreal. La pequeña remera blanca que llevaba puesta estaba empapada en sudor y sus piernas blancas y desnudas tenían la piel erizada. Él la ayudó a volver a la cama, pero ella estaba muy tensa aun.

Vegeta fue al baño y buscó una toalla. la humedeció y se acercó nuevamente a la mujer.

\- ¿Donde tienes las blusas?- preguntó. Pero ella no respondió. Continuaba con el ceño fruncido.

"Mujer orgullosa, es peor que un saiyayin." Él podría haberse puesto a revisar sus cosas, pero esa la haría enfadar más, por lo que se quitó la que llevaba puesta.

Él se sentó al borde de la cama y la miró, como si con su mirada le pidiera que colaborara. Ella estaba muy molesta y eso se veía en su rostro, pero decidió no poder resistencia.

Vegeta tomó la parte inferior de la remera de Bulma. Ella se sorprendió del contacto, pero levantó los brazos. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta lo débil que estaba. No podía hacer las cosas por ella misma.

El príncipe le quitó la remera, dejándola solo en un pequeño top deportivo. Ella miraba hacia otro lado.

Vegeta se sintió impresionado por la imagen de la mujer. Tenía la piel más blanca que las estrellas y tan tersa como el agua cristalina. Él recorrió la silueta de sus brazos con aquel paño mojado como si estuviese viajando por los confines del desconocido universo y jamás en su vida se encontró tan perdido. Él le colocó la remera y esta le quedaba sumamente grande.

Bulma se sintió incomoda por verse invadida por el aroma del Saiyan, pero a la vez se sentía acogida por el calor que aun conservaba aquella prenda.

Él le señaló que quitara las frazadas, que aun quedaban sus piernas. Ella colaboró mientras se sonrojaba.

Vegeta levantó el rostro de la mujer sosteniendo su barbilla y ella lo miró a los ojos. A él le molestaba verla así, tan falta de vida. Sus ojos carecían de ese brillo que podía iluminar la noche oscura. Él limpió rápidamente su rostro y sintió que su propio corazón se aceleraba. Nunca nadie había logrado eso, ni siquiera a través del miedo. Recorrer los detalles de su rostro había sido como crear una obra de arte. Sin embargo, Vegeta nunca había creado nada, era imposible.

Una vez que terminó, Vegeta destapó la botella y se la acercó a Bulma. Ella la tomó con delicadeza y en ese momento de percató de la sed que tenía. De repente ella tosió y el le retiró la botella de las manos. Él le indicó que comiera, pero ella solo probó unos bocados.

\- Acuéstate- le ordenó.

Ella obedeció. Sus mejillas se habían vuelto mas rosadas, disminuyendo ese rojo intenso.

Él se volvió a acomodar en el sillón, pero no antes de acomodar la colcha de Bulma, tapándola hasta el hombro.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo te piensas quedar?-preguntó ella con menos recelo que las veces anteriores.

\- Tú solo descansa.

\- Me cuesta descansar. Me siento muy observada.

\- Me marcharé entonces.

-¡No! No te vayas.- le ordenó.

\- Pensé que te sentías amenazada por mí

-Yo no dije amenazada, dije observada.- aclaró ella con la voz afectada por su enfermedad.

\- Es decir que ¿no te sientes amenazada por mí?- curioseó Vegeta. Realmente no entendía a la mujer.

\- No, realmente. No pienso vivir con miedo.- confesó ella mientras cerraba los ojos. Conversaba, pero también estaba descansando.

\- ¿Como puedes aceptarme? Se que el idiota de Kakarotto debe haberte contado de mi pasado.

\- No lo se, Vegeta- dijo ella mientras volvía a abrir los ojos- Simplemente lo hago. No es como si no me molestara. es que no te juzgo por lo que has hecho, aunque no lo acepte. Lo importante es quién eres.

\- ¿Un mono espacial y mercenario?- preguntó irónicamente.

Bulma rió en voz baja. A Vegeta le gustaba ver su sonrisa blanca.

\- Claro que no. Sabes que realmente no pienso eso. Si hubiese sido así, no te habría invitado a vivir en mi propia casa.

\- Eso es lo que no entiendo... ¿Como puedes estar tan segura de ello? Ni siquiera yo estoy seguro de cómo voy a comportarme.- confesó el príncipe sin pensar, necesitaba respuestas.

\- No lo se. Intuición, tal vez.

\- ¿Es decir que eres capaz de ponerte en peligro por "intuición"?

\- A veces la intuición es mas confiable que la razón.- concluyó Bulma

\- Yo pienso que eres muy imprudente. Demasiado. - dijo Vegeta con molestia.

\- Cuando te conocí la primera vez, pensaba que no era capaz de pensar en alguien mas que en ti. sin embargo ahora estas aquí.- reflexionó la mujer, haciendo pensar a Vegeta. - Gracias.

Se mantuvieron unos minutos en silencio. Bulma había cerrado los ojos nuevamente. Estaba muy débil aun.

\- Eres una mujer rara e ilusa, Bulma

Bulma rió despacio.

\- Lo sé- dijo mientras se acomodaba más en la cama.

El momento de silencio se repitió.

\- Vegeta...- dijo Bulma casi en un suspiro- Te quiero


	3. Chapter 3

Aviso: contenido lemon, si eres menor de edad, no sigas leyendo.

Ningun personaje me pertenece, son obra de akira toriyama

Capítulo 3

Vegeta sintió que el espacio se congelaba a su alrededor. Esa mujer estaba loca. ¿Que significaba ese "te quiero"?. Esa mujer lograba sacarlo de su eje todo el tiempo. Nunca se había sentido tan perdido y confundido. ¿Cómo podía lograr ese efecto en él? ¿Que lo quería?, ¿Qué es lo que quería de él?. Ahora tenía más dudas que antes.

La mujer ya se había quedado dormida. Se veía mejor. Él al poco tiempo se marchó a su habitación, sin embargo no lograría conciliar el sueño. Estaba demasiado inquieto.

Al día siguiente el entrenaría desde temprano, pero antes de marcharse le dejaría a Bulma un pequeño desayuno junto a la cama. Esperaba que Bulma guardara reposo, pero conociéndola, se levantaría algunas veces a ducharse y a buscar cosas en la cocina. En la noche ella se levantaría y cenarían juntos. Él estaba más intrigado por ella que antes.

Cada vez que se marcharía a entrenar, Vegeta tendría en mente a la mujer. Necesitaba ser un supersaiyayin, superar a Kakarotto, derrotar a los androides y mostrarle a Bulma que era el mejor guerrero. Quería ser mejor ante sus ilusionados ojos.

-Bulma, hija. Llamaron nuevamente de "Espalux Corp". Aún no respondiste su pedido- dijo el Dr. Brief.

\- Lo se. Lo olvidé. Luego los llamo.

-¿Que vas a hacer?

-Sinceramente, no lo se.

\- No los hagas perder tiempo, hija.- le recomendó su padre.

\- Si papá.- respondió Bulma a su padre antes de dirigirle la palabra a su madre mientras almorzaban- Mamá, ¿Sabes si Vegeta aun está entrenando?

\- Ya lleva cuatro días ahí. Hasta donde se, no ha salido todavía. Estoy preocupada.

\- Yo tampoco lo vi salir. También me está preocupando.- confesó la mujer

\- ¿Por que no lo vas a buscar?- preguntó su madre.

\- Prefiero esperar un poco más. Si para la cena no sale, iré.

Bulma esperaba que saliera pronto. Había ido a monitorear la cámara de gravedad. Había signos de movimiento, por lo que no se había desmayado todavía.

La cena había terminado y sus padres se había ido a dormir. Sin embargo Bulma aun no tenía el valor para ir en busca del príncipe. intuía que las cosas no estaban bien en él.

Bulma dio vueltas por la casa, buscando excusas para no volver a su habitación o en busca de Vegeta. De repente comenzó a llover. Bulma juntó valor y se dirigió a la cámara. La lluvia empezaba a incrementarse y Bulma apresuró el paso para no mojarse demasiado, después de todo, la cámara estaba en pleno jardín.

Bulma sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso. estaba nerviosa. Temía al demonio que tendría que enfrentar, tal vez Vegeta no había podido derrotarlo aun y eso la asustaba.

La científica tocó la puerta de la cámara y llamó a Vegeta con la voz un tanto temblorosa. Esperó unos minutos y pensó que él no abriría, sin embargo lo hizo. En ese instante se arrepintió de haberlo hecho: Vegeta estaba sumamente lastimado. Tenía la respiración agitada y su mirada estaba sumamente oscura y nublada. Él no estaba bien. Estaba perturbado.

\- Vegeta...

\- Véte...-dijo en voz casi imperceptible.

-¿Que pasó?- preguntó Bulma mientras se alejaba unos pasos a medida que Vegeta salía de la cámara.

La lluvia comenzó a empaparlos. El vestido de Bulma se había pegado a su cuerpo mientras el sudor de la piel cobriza y la sangre de Vegeta se limpiaban con el agua.

Bulma sintió miedo, pero no de Vegeta. Temía por los sentimientos que lo invadían en ese momento. Ella podía sentir su dolor.

-¿Que pasó?- repitió el príncipe con la voz quebrada.- No lo consigo. No puedo conseguirlo.

Bulma sabía a qué se refería. El maldito supersaiyayin. ese estúpido estado que su padre le había metido en la cabeza que él sería. Ese estúpido estado que Goku había logrado alcanzar y él no. Odiaba al supersaiyayin. Bulma quería a Vegeta tal cual era.

\- Déjame pasar- dijo Vegeta apartando a la mujer, quien lo miraba con preocupación, y la cara y el cabello empapados. Sus ojos azules lo presionaban- Debo marcharme, no puedo permanecer más aquí.

-¡No! ¿a donde te irás?- gritó la mujer, tomándolo del brazo para que no se marchara.

Sentir la suave piel de la mujer lo desesperaba. Él necesitaba volverse más fuerte, pero no podía. Goku lo había logrado, el misterioso joven también, y él, príncipe de su raza no podía lograrlo. Era un inútil. Era una vergüenza. Sentía que la decepcionaba. No lograría nunca estar a su altura: ella era inmensa.

Vegeta cayó de rodillas, arrastrando a Bulma, y escondió su propio rostro entre sus lastimadas y varoniles manos. Luego de ello, Bulma fue testigo de algo que nunca pensó que presenciaría: Vegeta comenzó a llorar.

Bulma sintió que la tierra bajo sus rodillas se abría como un abismo para tragarlos. Sintió su pecho arder mientras su piel se enfriaba con las gotas que la golpeaban. Su garganta se cerró y no supo en que momento ella lo rodeó con sus brazos y dejó que las lagrimas cubrieras su rostro también. él se acomodó en el cuello de la mujer y se entregó a su infinidad.

Bulma sentía la proximidad de Vegeta y su aroma mezclado con el olor de la lluvia y el sudor, y aun así advertía que no era suficiente. No alcanzaba.

Sin embargo, Vegeta percibía cómo ella se había convertido en su sostén. Ella evitaba que él se rompiera en miles de pedazos. ¿En qué momento se había vuelto su compañera? ¿Cuándo: había ganado tan importante lugar? Ella había calado sus huesos y se había introducido por cada rincón de su ser, como el sol que invade la noche. Sentía el perfume dulce en su cuello y el sonido de su corazón palpitante bajo su pecho. ¿Cuando le había abierto la puerta de su alma? ¿Como la quitaría ahora?

Vegeta levantó la mirada y sosteniendo su cuerpo con sus fuertes brazos, buscó sus profundos ojos azules. Allí estaban esas estrellas. Otra vez lo miraban como si él valiera la pena. Lo hacían sentir tan culpable. Ella estaba compartiendo su dolor, estaba levantando la carga que él ya no podía sostener y la ponía sobre su propia espalda. Vegeta apretó con fuerza los brazos de la mujer y cuando ella acercó su rostro al suyo, el príncipe besó sus suaves y rojos labios.

Bulma sintió que el abismo se cerraba y su alma tenia la oportunidad de decirle a Vegeta, todos aquellos sentimientos que había guardado y reprimido todo ese tiempo. Ambos habían profundizado el abrazo. El beso fue intenso y duradero. Era como si no alcanzara. Tenían en sus brazos al otro, pero no bastaba. Bulma tenia la necesidad de aliviar aquel corazón afligido y Vegeta sentía que la necesitaba a ella.

Los labios de ella le hacían perder la cordura. Había perdido la noción del tiempo y del espacio. ella sentía el aliento cálido del príncipe invadirla mientras sus manos cálidas le decían que no se alejara de él. Sin embargo, fue Vegeta quien separó aquel abrazo. La miró nuevamente a los ojos. Ella se mostraba expectante y lo miraba con aquella pureza que él odiaba y amaba al mismo tiempo.

\- Esto es un error- dijo seriamente mientras se ponía de pie y su mirada se volvía a endurecer.

-¿Un error?- dijo Bulma indignada.- Me estás mintiendo, Vegeta.

\- No, mujer. Fue solo un impulso. No te equivoques conmigo.

\- Vegeta, te amo- confesó Bulma. Ella no podía traicionar sus sentimientos. Nunca había sentido nada similar por nadie y no quería dejar eso- No puedes decirme que no sientes nada.

\- Yo no siento nada por nadie y lo sabes.

\- No es verdad. No pienso creer eso. Es absurdo.- insistió Bulma.

Ella se había puesto de pie. llevaba la ropa y las rodillas sucias por la tierra. su cabello estaba empapado y algunos mechones se había pegado a su rostro. Estaba enfurecida y tenia los ojos llorosos.

\- Haz y piensa lo que quieras. eso no cambiará lo que soy. Nunca seré el hombre que piensas o quieres que sea, ni tampoco tendré los sentimientos que esperas de mí. Tampoco estoy dispuesto.

Vegeta se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Bulma miró su ancha y desnuda espalda alejarse y sintió como había quedado allí, detenida en el tiempo con su propio corazón en la mano. Lo que él había dicho era verdad: no importaba que él la quisiera, no estaba dispuesto a ser ese hombre. No importaba que eso no lo hiciera feliz. Al fin y al cabo, el orgullo era su principal rasgo distintivo. No renunciara a él por una simple mujer.

Ella lo amaba tal cual era. Aún con sus inmensos defectos. No podía negarlo, sin embargo no podía vivir de rodillas suplicando migajas de su atención o su cariño, y tampoco quería verlo sufrir. Sabía que descubrir nuevos sentimientos lo hería. Tal vez en algún momento cambiaria. Mientras tanto ella debía hacer algo por disminuir su propio sufrimiento. Todas las noches, antes de conciliar el sueño, pensaba en él. Cuando veía que llevaba una herida nueva, se preocupaba con él. Haberlo visto llorar la había devastado emocionalmente. Estar lejos de él la volvía loca. Luego de tanto dolor, ¿a donde podía refugiarse ella?. Los brazos del príncipe la hubiesen consolado- como ya lo habían hecho antes- sin embargo, ya no eran una opción. Es por eso que Bulma tomaría una decisión, pero de todas formas no sería impulsiva y esperaría unos días. No quería admitir que también lo haría por culpa de la estúpida esperanza de que él se acercara arrepentido.

Bulma se duchó y lloró. Las gotas calientes marcaron su piel y borraron las huellas de los dedos del príncipe. Sentía el aroma de él desprenderse de su cuerpo y desaparecer.

La noche fue muy larga. No solo para ella. El Saiyan no podía borrar el rostro de Bulma de sus pupilas. Su calidez había impregnado su alma y ahora se sentía vacío. "¿Qué estoy haciendo?, ¿que debería hacer?" se repetía. "Soy un saiyayin, un guerrero, libre de sentimentalismos y banalidades humanas". Pasó toda la noche convenciéndose de que tenía razón. A la mañana siguiente, se levantó más temprano de lo normal, después de todo no había pegado un ojo, y se fue a entrenar.

Los días comenzaron a pasar. Bulma ya no preparaba los desayunos de Vegeta y sus encuentros fueron sumamente ocasionales. Se miraba tímidamente a los ojos y cada cual se marchaba para atender sus propios asuntos. Al ver al otro aproximarse, cualquier tipo de sonrisa o ánimo que tuviesen, se borraba al instante. La presencia del otro se había vuelto una espina en el corazón.

Un día el ki de la mujer desapareció: un día, dos días... y así se hicieron casi veinte días. Los padres de ella seguían raros y alegres, por lo que supuso que estaba bien y que solo estaba de viaje.

Un maldito día, la cámara de gravedad se averió.

\- ¿Donde está la mujer?- preguntó Vegeta al científico que se encontraba realizando unos trabajos de robótica- La cámara necesita arreglos.

\- Cuando termine esta reparación, prometo que iré a ver la cámara.- Comenzó a responder el Dr. Brief.- Recuerda que Bulma no está.

Vegeta se mantuvo en silencio, por lo que el Doctor interpretó que el Saiyan no sabía a qué hacia referencia.

\- Pensé que Bulma te había contado. La llamaron para trabajar en un proyecto sumamente importante en Isla Sur, por lo que se fue a vivir allí por un largo tiempo.

\- ¿Estas hablando de Bulma, cariño?- se entrometió Bunny, quien acababa de llegar con una bandeja con una tetera y un par de tazas- ¿Puedes creer que no vendrá a visitarnos hasta dentro de seis meses?

"¿Visita? ¿seis meses? ¿cuanto tiempo iba a estar allí?" se preguntó Vegeta. "No importa. La distancia es el mejor remedio" se convenció.

Vegeta entrenaba día tras día. Había aumentado la cantidad de horas diarias de su entrenamiento, sin embargo no lograba resultados aun. Se había vuelto muy fuerte, sin embargo, no estaba cerca de su meta aun. El episodio escandaloso de la noche lluviosa no se volvió a repetir. Sin embargo el recuerdo de Bulma no lo abandonaba. Ya habían pasado más de sesenta días sin verla y aun la extrañaba. Extrañaba su calor, su sonrisa. Extrañaba cuando ella curaba sus heridas, cuando lo regañaba. Extrañaba sus preguntas infantiles, su voz irritante. Extrañaba verla con sus ropas de pijama y con su ropa de trabajo. Extrañaba sus ojos y cuando lo miraba como si él tuviese un futuro brillante. "aun no hay sido suficientes días para olvidarla" se decía, pero en el fondo comenzaba a pensar que no podría olvidarla ya que nunca había sentido nada parecido por nadie.

Él, el príncipe de los saiyayines, había sido derrotado por una simple humana. Ella lo había intentado someter, como toda persona que él se había cruzado en el universo, sin embargo ella era la única que lo había logrado y sin usar la fuerza: solo con su calidez.

Odiaba pensar qué estaba haciendo la mujer. ¿Con quién estaría? Es seguro que habría muchos hombres a su alrededor intentando conquistarla, después de todo ella era la mujer máhermosa del universo. ¿Pensaría en él como él pensaba en ella? ¿Y si no fuese así y ya lo hubiese olvidado? ¿Volvería realmente?. Odiaba cómo se sentía. Odiaba la incertidumbre. Sentía que todo se le escurría de los dedos como agua. Nunca había sentido esa perdida de control. Él, que tantos años había vivido controlando sus impulsos, sus emociones, en ese año viviendo cerca de la mujer había cambiado. Jamás pensó que él pudiese cambiar. Vegeta se enfureció. ¿Cómo podía hacer para volver a ser quien era? No quería volverse débil y miserable. Así se sentía en esos instantes. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo lo único que quería era verla, tenerla cerca y abrazarla. Quería disfrutar de su perfume, escuchar sus ocurrencias, ver su ceño fruncido al enfadarse, percibir su valentía cuando peleaba con él. El príncipe deseó que ella volviera. De repente, se cruzó por su mente la idea que ella volviera, pero ya no lo hiciera sola. ¿Qué pasaría si ella encontrara alguien nuevo a quien amar? ¿Dónde quedaría él con todo eso? "Pero siempre he estado solo" se consoló, sin embargo, eso ya no le bastaba. No lo conformaba. Vegeta empezó a sentir que la sangre le hervía con solo darle vueltas a esa idea. El corazón se le aceleraba y un intenso calor lo invadió. Sin siquiera notarlo, su enojo se materializó en un fuerte resplandor que emanaba de su cuerpo y que duró solo unos segundos. Lo había logrado. No podía controlarlo, pero había alcanzado el estado de supersaiyayin.

Vegeta sintió una gran satisfacción, pero al mismo tiempo una fuerte ansiedad. Necesitaba volver a repetirlo. Sin embargo, esa euforia se borraba con solo recordar aquellas especulaciones sobre Bulma que lo habían llevado a convertirse. Sin embargo, Vegeta dejó que los días continuaran pasando. Uno tras otro, iban acumulándose. La distancia, el tiempo, el entrenamiento. Vegeta ya no sabía que más usar para ayudarse a olvidarla, hasta que cierta noche se dio cuenta de que no había deshonor por rendirse ante ciertos conquistadores.

Los padres de Bulma había decidido visitar a su hija. Bunny le ofreció a Vegeta que los acompañara pero él no aceptaría esa invitación.

\- ¡Mamá, Papá!- dijo Bulma sorprendida.

\- ¡Me encanta tu loft!- gritó su madre.

Sus padres allí estaban, en la puerta de su nuevo hogar, sorprendiéndola.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijeron que vendrían? No tengo nada preparado para recibirlos. Aún no termino de instalarme.

\- No te preocupes hija. Estamos alojándonos en un hotel cercano.- explicó su padre.- Nos quedaremos unos pocos días. No te preocupes

-¡Papá! estoy sumamente contenta de que estén aquí. Quédense el tiempo que quieran.

\- No queremos interrumpir tu trabajo- agregó su madre.

\- No interrumpen, de verdad. Hoy no tengo que ir al laboratorio así que, si quieren, podemos ir a pasear.

Bulma pasó el día con sus padres. La ciudad en la que vivía era pequeña, pero una gran atracción turística. Disfrutaron de la comida local, las atracciones, las caminatas. Al llegar la tarde, su padre volvió al hotel. "Ya fue suficiente para mí" dijo, dejando a Bunny y Bulma tiempo para pasar juntas.

\- ¿Como te sientes viviendo aquí?-preguntó su madre.

\- Es nuevo para mí. Nunca había estado tanto tiempo lejos de la gente que me aprecia sinceramente.- comenzó a explicar Bulma con cierta nostalgia- No pienses mal. Tengo un grupo muy lindo aquí, pero no es lo mismo.

\- ¿Por que no vuelves?

\- Mamá... es una etapa nueva de mi vida. Siento que debo hacerlo. Estoy aprendiendo mucho y creciendo.

\- De acuerdo, solo espero que dentro de esa etapa de crecimiento de la que hablas, tengas en mente hacerme abuela. Siempre que pienso que eso está cerca, me llevo una gran desilusión.

-¡Mamá! ni siquiera estoy en pareja. No me pidas esas cosas.- gruñó Bulma.

\- ¡Pues busca una!- exigió su madre.

Bulma bufó. El atardecer había caído y ambas mujeres retornaron, cada una a su lugar. "Mañana por la tarde los iré a buscar" prometió Bulma, "si me hubieses avisado, me hubiese reservado unos días".

Bulma pasó varios días con sus padres y la nostalgia comenzó a invadirla. La gran Bulma Brief, aventurera, valiente y orgullosa, parecía una niña indefensa, miedosa y vacilante. Era por eso que debía continuar con lo que había propuesto. era uno de los momentos de su vida donde más difícil le resultaba ser fuerte. Cada día que pasaba no parecía hacerla sentir mejor. Era cierto que trabajar y mantener la distancia de su hogar, la distraían, pero al volver a la soledad de su departamento, una vez mas retornaban los fantasmas. Cada hora que pasaba lejos de Vegeta le confirmaban los inexistentes sentimientos de él hacia ella. "Aún no han sido suficientes días para olvidarlo" se consoló. Sin embargo, Bulma odiaba la idea de tener que llegar hasta el fondo del abismo para ahogar sus esperanzas y sentimientos, para luego salir verdaderamente adelante.

Bulma fue al hotel a despedir a sus padres. Su padre ya había guardado las pertenencias en la nave, abrazó a Bulma y esperó por Bunny.

\- Gracias por la visita- dijo Bulma

\- De nada, querida. sabes que puedes llamarnos cuando quieras. puedes volver cuando quieras...

\- Mamá, gracias, pero ya hablamos de eso.

\- Déjame terminar... Nunca has sido de las personas que huyen de sus problemas. Creo que eres muy buena tomando decisiones, sin embargo creo necesario recordarte que eres Bulma Brief. No lo olvides.

Bulma se asombró de las palabras de su "distraída" madre. no estaba segura si sabía que la aquejaba, pero algo intuía. Sabía que su madre entendía que Vegeta estaba detrás de todo eso porque nunca mencionó su nombre. Usualmente hubiese comentado "no sabes cómo entrena el apuesto de Vegeta".

Bunny abrazó a su hija, subió a la nave y rápidamente emprendieron el regreso a casa. Bulma se mantuvo en el suelo firme, saludando con su pequeña mano y con el pelo revuelto por el agitado aire que la nave dejó atrás.

Bulma suspiró porque su madre tenía razón. Debía dejar de huir y una vez más debía tomar una decisión, sin embargo, Bulma tenia muy claro que ésta ya estaba tomada, solo debía comenzar a trabajar en su actitud, su forma de curar las heridas. Ella sabia que no regresaría. Ya estaba decidido.

El pasillo hacia la puerta del departamento de Bulma se volvía más largo cuando ella regresaba a casa hundida en sus pensamientos. Colocó la llave en la cerradura, y antes de abrir tomó aire, como si este también trajera consigo toda la valentía y la fuerza que ella necesitaba. Al entrar, sintió una brisa fría que le erizó la piel desnuda de los brazos. Vio el ventanal abierto y con las cortinas danzando. Una figura se dibujaba en el juego de sombras que las luces nocturnas dibujaban sobre los ladrillos.

Bulma se sobresaltó y un escalofríos le recorrió la espalda, demoró algunos segundos, pero rápidamente supo de quien se trataba. Vegeta estaba en su balcón.

El corazón de Bulma dio un vuelco. Sentía que el aire que respiraba no era suficiente y sus ojos comenzaron a perturbarse. No lloraría. Ya se había decidido y había reconstruido su voluntad. Él no vendría como un huracán a tirarla. No se lo permitiría. Comenzó a sentir enojo, ¿quien se creía?.

\- ¡Vegeta!- gritó mientras se acercaba a él. Sus zapatos sonaban como truenos sobre el piso de madera. Él se encontraba con los brazos apoyados en el balcón y al oírla se volteó a verla.

\- ¡¿Me quieres matar del susto, mono imprudente?!- gruñó ella mientras lo observaba. Llevaba ropa normal, hubiese pasado por humano sin problema alguno.

Vegeta la miró atónito. Hacía mucho tiempo no escuchaba su voz y sus insultos. Tenía ese ceño fruncido que le gustaba y llevaba un vestido con rosas rojas dibujadas que marcaba sus pechos y su cintura, pero dejaba libres sus piernas. Vegeta se había quedado congelado, solo mirándola y pensando lo linda que era y cuánto la había extrañado en realidad.

\- ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?- preguntó Bulma ante el silencio de Vegeta.

Ver al príncipe era doloroso, pero era imposible que él estuviese allí sin motivo alguno. Bulma sentía en su corazón, cómo aquellos sentimientos que había querido reprimir, comenzaban a golpea con fuerza, pidiendo volver. "No, no te ilusiones, mujer idiota" se decía. Sin embargo, su pulso estaba acelerado. ¿Por qué estaba él ahí, en su habitación? Parece que me estuviera esperando.

Vegeta no sabia qué responder. No había pensado muy bien las cosas, solo había seguido un impulso, un instinto desconocido.

\- ¿Y bien?- preguntó Bulma mientras comenzaba a golpear impacientemente el piso con su tacón rojo derecho

Vegeta la miró. Ella se veía tan bien. Tenía su humor característico y parecía muy molesta con él. Tal vez ella sí lo hubiese olvidado. Tal vez nunca lo hubiese querido realmente. Tal vez había sido todo una cuestión de piel, algo hormonal. Vegeta sintió que estaba cometiendo un error al estar ahí. No podía arriesgarse.

\- Necesitaba hablar contigo- respondió seriamente.

Bulma hizo un pequeño gesto con sus ojos, como indicando que prosiguiera porque aun no comprendía.

\- Necesito un invento nuevo para que me ayude con la transformación de supersaiyayin.- mintió Vegeta. Bulma solo lo observaba, mas seriamente de lo que él hubiese querido- La he alcanzado, pero no logro controlarla.

Bulma solo lo miraba.

\- ¿Eso es todo?- preguntó Bulma con sus facciones rígidas.

\- Esperaba que tuvieras ideas mejores a las de tu padre.

Vegeta sintió la tensión. Su orgullo se había interpuesto una vez más .Sintió a la mujer acercarse rápidamente. Cada paso retumbaba en su pecho. De repente ella se detuvo frente a él, lo miró con sus ojos azules hechos un témpano de hielo y sin siquiera percatarse, ella le propinó una bofetada.

Vegeta se sorprendió, no solo de cuán baja estaba su guardia en presencia de la mujer, si no también del accionar de la misma. No había llegado a abrir la boca para recriminarle cuando ella ya había comenzado a hablarle.

\- ¡Dime que es una broma!- gritó furiosa

Vegeta la miró y supo que esta vez había llegado muy lejos al tratar con ella. Él no respondió y eso solo hacia enfurecer más a la peliazul.

\- ¡¿Tu piensas que me marché de mi hogar, que me alejé de mi familia, solo para trabajar en un nuevo proyecto laboral?! Dime que eres tan ingenuo como para pensar realmente eso y no que en realidad sabías que me marché para alejarme de ti, de lo que siento, de lo que pasó aquella noche y que aun así viniste solo por un estúpido aparato.

\- Huir no hace que ciertas cosas dejen de existir. De esa forma es solo cuestión de tiempo- explicó Vegeta- Eres la humana más inteligente que conozco y necesito de esa inteligencia. Si no puedes enfrentarme ¿qué sentido tiene todo esto?

Bulma lo miró unos segundos hasta que de repente sus azules ojos comenzaron a llorar.

Vegeta notó las lagrimas recorrer el rostro de porcelana de la mujer y sintió su corazón dar un vuelco. Su aflicción le dolía, más que todo el daño físico sufrido. Sin embargo, había sido él el que había provocado ese sufrimiento.

\- Siempre pensé que a pesar de todo tu pasado, en el fondo se escondía un hombre distinto. pensaba que había llegado a conocer a ese hombre: un hombre capaz de querer, de sentir compasión. Sin embargo, esta es la primera vez que pienso que tal vez me equivoqué. No puedes ser tan cruel e insensible conmigo. No esperaba que fueras tan injusto.

Bulma escondió su rostro entre sus blancas manos y comenzó a llorar con mayor intensidad.

Vegeta sentía que no podía dejarla así. Separó el pequeño espacio que había entre ellos y la tomó de los hombros desnudos.

\- ¿Disfrutas ser así o solo es una clase de venganza hacia mí?- preguntó ella entre sollozos mientras lo miraba con sus ojos llenos de tristeza.- ¿Tanto me desprecias?

\- No...- respondió él, pero ella no estaba escuchando. Estaba hundida en su pena.

Vegeta recorrió sus brazos con sus grandes manos, pero ella estaba usando las suyas para secar sus lagrimas, por lo que él tomó a la mujer de la cintura. Era tan pequeña, tal frágil. ¿Cómo había podido lastimarla así?

\- No me toques- dijo ella de manera casi imperceptible.

Él no podía hacerle caso, sentía que tenia que arreglar todo eso. La tomó con más fuerza y la acercó a su poderoso cuerpo. Ella sintió su calor y recuperó un poco la conciencia.

Él la miró a los ojos con su mirada inquieta y ella lo observó con sus dos lagunas húmedas y azules. "Siempre es tan pura" pensó Vegeta, y sin pensarlo, besó los labios de la mujer mientras la abrazaba con desesperación. Ella no estaba segura si continuar aquel beso, pero su voluntad quebrada ya no tenia suficiente fuerza como para detenerla. Al principio ella respondió con un tímido contacto, pero poco a poco, ella también comenzó a sentir la desesperación de tenerlo en sus brazos, mientras se lamentaba, porque él no era de ella. El saiyayin no lo permitiría.

Vegeta profundizó aquel pasional beso acariciando la boca de la mujer con su lengua. Sus manos continuaron recorriendo aquel escultural cuerpo. Necesitaba grabar cada rincón de ella, por si nunca más podía volver a tocarla.

Bulma llevó sus manos a la nuca del príncipe acercándolo más, pero él se separó de ella en un instante. Ella lo miró con sus ojos expectantes y temerosos, pero él solo quería limpiar sus lagrimas con sus poderosas manos. Ella cerró los ojos ante este gesto y él se sintió tentado por volver a besarla. Ella nuevamente lo abrazó y sintió que sus manos recorrían los hombros de aquel hombre para luego acabar en su marcada espalda.

Vegeta comenzó a empujar a la mujer hacia el interior del departamento. Al cruzar el umbral de la puerta de vidrio, las suaves brisas desaparecieron y el calor de los cuerpos los invadió.

Bulma sintió como Vegeta había comenzado a desprender los botones que su vestido tenía en la espalda. Ella se separó para mirarlo y vio la mirada del príncipe que ardía por el mismo deseo que ella tenía de sentirlo más cerca. Al terminar de desprender los botones, el vestido cayó al suelo y su blanco cuerpo solo quedó cubierto por aquel delicado conjunto celeste. Bulma notó la vergüenza que se apoderaba de ella e instintivamente soltó a Vegeta para cubrirse y esquivó la mirada del príncipe. Él no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa al verla tan infantil y hermosa al mismo tiempo. Vegeta se quitó la remera que lo cubría y tomándola por la cintura nuevamente acarició sus labios con besos cortos. La boca de la mujer no le bastaba. Necesitaba más de ella, por lo que comenzó un sendero de besos que fueron desde los ojos de su mujer, pasaron por su nariz, sus mejillas y se detuvieron en su delicado cuello. Ella soltó un pequeño gemido de placer. Él sonrió sobre la dulce piel de la peliazul para luego proseguir con aquella procesión. Los besos pasaron del cuello hasta sus hombros. Esos hombros brillantes que Vegeta siempre deseo tocar cuando ella usaba prendas veraniegas. Sentía las puntas del suave cabello de Bulma acariciar sus manos y la sensación le encantaba.

Vegeta usó su fuerza y su destreza para llegar a la alfombra que descansaba a los pies de un gran sillón, llevando a Bulma con él y recostándola sobre la suave tela.

Bulma estaba aprisionada por el cuerpo de Vegeta, quien comenzó a besarla nuevamente. Sus caricias, sus roces, su contacto, su respiración caliente en su cuello, sus besos por todo su cuerpo: Bulma sentía que la llevaba del más dulce placer hasta la más triste desolación. No sabia cómo en solo un instante podía volar en el cielo y al segundo, quemarse en el mismísimo infierno. Sabía que cuando el encanto se terminara, el dolor volvería para quedarse. Sabía que las huellas de Vegeta la marcarían como sellos de fuego, sin embargo, estaba dispuesta a soportarlo.

Vegeta rompió la parte superior de su ropa interior, dejando al descubierto los pequeños y seductores pechos de la mujer. Sin vacilar comenzó a besarlos. Sentía la piel de ella erizarse bajo su boca, invitándolo a usar su cálida lengua. Sus pezones erectos delataban el efecto que las caricias del Saiyan provocaba en ella. Bulma aun tenía vergüenza de la mirada expectante que él le regalaba. Era cierto que ella no era una primeriza, pero sí era verdad que nadie había provocado en ella lo que Vegeta le producía. Nunca había sentido algo semejante por nadie. Nunca había amado tanto. Nunca había sufrido tanto.

Vegeta llevó sus besos por un serpenteante camino hacia el vientre de Bulma. La forma de su ombligo le gustaba y no dudó en probar su sabor y su textura. La piel de la mujer era suave y cálida. sentía ese cuerpo moverse con la respiración agitada y eso le recordaba que ella estaba viva. Vegeta había pasado más tiempo entre pedazos de carne muerta por lo que la sensación de esa mujer danzante bajo su pesado cuerpo le extrañaba y lo llenaba de luz.

Vegeta había vuelto a los labios de la mujer, quien aprovechaba la cercanía del hombre para acariciar con la yema de sus dedos las marcadas curvaturas de sus músculos. Pasaba de su pecho a su espalda, según la intensidad de los besos.

Vegeta levantó su rostro mientras acercaba una de sus manos a la ultima prenda que cubría su desnudo cuerpo. Rápida, pero delicadamente, el príncipe se deshizo de ella. Bulma había apoyado su mano sobre el cinto del pantalón del Saiyan, invitándolo a no dejarla sola en esa odisea. Él lo comprendió y también se desprendió de su ropa.

Bulma sintió el calor de su piel y la fuerza de su sexo erecto y palpitante sobre la cara interna de su pierna. Instintivamente, intentó acomodar sus piernas alrededor de aquel cuerpo. Bulma se detuvo un instante a observarlo. Nunca antes había reparado en las incontables cicatrices que inundaban su piel. Él no dejó que ella se detuviera en aquellas marcas de dolor. No quería más sufrimiento para ella. Ese era su pasado y no quería que este le alcanzara: no a esa mujer.

Él también se acercó y Bulma pudo sentir el miembro de Vegeta tan próximo a su intimidad. El roce, el calor, los intensos besos. La tensión era demasiada.

\- Hazlo- susurró ella a su oido.

Vegeta sintió una sensación electrizante que atravesó su columna cuando aquel soplido acarició su oido. Él no vaciló y obedeció a la mujer. Apoyó mas cómodamente sus rodillas en la alfombra y lentamente fue haciéndose lugar por la intimidad de Bulma. Sentía esos labios sumamente apretados y supo que debería ser una entrada lenta y cuidadosa. Ella había gemido y arqueado su espalda por reflejo. Bulma sostenía la cabeza del hombre, se había aferrado a su cabello y deseaba arrastrarlo nuevamente a su boca. Él continuó moviendo suavemente intentando no entregarse al deseo desenfrenado de poseerla. Realmente deseaba hacer suya a la mujer. Ya no le importaba si podía llegar a ser una deshonra.

Bulma había comenzado a acompañar los movimientos del hombre con su aprisionada cadera, hasta que el miembro de él se encontró completamente en el interior de ella. Vegeta al sentirlo dentro, comenzó con un rítmico movimiento de cadera empujando el caliente interior de esa mujer. Rápidamente el deseo se incrementó, aumentado así también el ritmo. Bulma se encontraba jadeante, intentando acompañar la embestidas del Saiyan. Sentían la piel mojada del sudor y las caricias se volvieron más intensas. Vegeta empezaba a sentir dolor y necesitaba soltar esa agonía. Las paredes del sexo de Bulma estimulaban el crecido miembro de Vegeta. el ritmo se había vuelto rápido y ambos no querían esperar más. Vegeta nuevamente besó a Bulma y luego de unos segundos de sostener una fuerte excitación, lograron alcanzar el climax. Él sintió cómo se liberaba en el interior de la mujer y su cuerpo tembló cuando lo hacía. Sus músculos rígidos rápidamente adquirieron un estado de relajación alto. Vegeta se recostó sobre su espalda, llevando a la mujer consigo, permitiéndole quedar sobre él. Ella supo que podía seguir y nuevamente comenzó con los rítmicos movimientos de cadera que estimulaban su sexo. El ritmo iba aumentando rápidamente hasta que la sensación de extasis la alcanzó y nuevamente llegó al orgasmo. Su respiración era irregular y su pulso estaba muy acelerado.

Bulma bajó de las caderas de Vegeta y se acomodó a su lado. Él había preparado su brazo para que ella usara de almohada, pero no antes de tomar unos almohadones del sillón y una suave y pequeña manta que desplegó cuando Bulma se recostó sobre su pecho. Ninguno había dicho palabra alguna. Sin embargo el sueño comenzó a a ganarles y ambos cayeron dormidos muy pronto.

Vegeta pensaba que sentir a la mujer a su lado no se comparaba a ninguna experiencia que él hubiese vivido. Había tenido sexo antes, pero nunca había dormido con una mujer. Sentía su frágil peso sobre su cuerpo y sintió la necesidad de protegerla. "En mis brazos no te pasará nada" pensaba mientras se entregaba al cansancio.

Mientras tanto, Bulma se relajaba con escuchar el palpitante corazón en ese pecho fornido. Sentía el calor y el aroma, tan particulares de Vegeta. Se sentía que estaba en su lugar en el mundo. "No quiero que esto acabe", se decía mientras recordaba que al día siguiente las cosas volvería a la normalidad y todo se convertiría en un hermoso pero doloroso recuerdo.

Vegeta sintió el suave calor de las caricias de los rayos del sol que se daban lugar por el gran ventanal. Oía leves ruidos que le resultaba imposible identificar en ese instante. Se revolvió un poco sobre la alfombra, intentando despertar y notó que el aroma de Bulma lo inundaba, pero ella ya no estaba a su lado. abrió los ojos y vio su cuerpo desnudo y la pequeña tela beige que procuraba cubrirlo. Posó su vista en varios puntos del departamento buscando a la mujer, quien aparentemente se encontraba en la cocina.

Vegeta se levantó. estaba vistiéndose cuando Bulma apareció nuevamente en la sala. Estaba vestida para salir, tenia el cabello mojado y llevaba las llaves en la mano.

\- Tienes comida en la cocina- dijo con voz neutra.

El instinto de Vegeta le decía que algo no andaba bien. Ella no solía ser tan fría, ella era de las personas que, después de la noche que habían pasado, se hubiese lanzado sobre él a robarle un beso, a mirarlo a los ojos con ternura y le preguntaría qué podían hacer para pasar tiempo juntos. Sin embargo, allí estaba: indiferente.

\- Me voy a trabajar- dijo mientras agarraba su bolso.

-¿Cuando regresas?- preguntó rápidamente el príncipe.

\- En la tarde. No estoy segura. ¿Por qué?

\- Quisiera que regresáramos pronto a la corporación.- confesó Vegeta.

Bulma soltó una risa burlona que le desagradó mucho al Saiyan.

\- ¿De verdad piensas que porque nos acostamos voy a regresar?- dijo con una dureza que no era característica de ella. Parecían palabras dichas por el propio Vegeta.- No te preocupes. Luego pienso que puedo inventar algo para tu entrenamiento y le enviaré a mi padre el prototipo.

\- Mujer, no te puedes quedar...- comenzó a decir Vegeta con molestia.

\- Mi vida está aquí. Tu ya obtuviste lo que querías, ahora vuelve a tu cámara, búscate una mujer que quiera satisfacer tus "necesidades" porque yo no estoy dispuesta- dijo con enojo

\- ¿Yo soy el que obtuvo lo que quería? No te hagas la víctima conmigo- gruñó Vegeta mientras tomaba su remera que aun se encontraba en el suelo.

\- ¡Te he dejado entrar en mi casa, te he brindando todo lo que has necesitado: ropa, comida, tecnología, inventos que ni siquiera existían, pero no estoy dispuesta en convertirme en tu puta!

Por primera vez Vegeta sintió cuanto podían doler las palabras. Su enojo fue aumentando rápidamente. ¿Como podía humillarlo de esa manera? ¿Como podía pensar así de él? No debería haber ido a buscar a la mujer. Tal vez ella tenía razón.

Vegeta le dedicó una mirada fría y despectiva antes de marcharse por el balcón.

Bulma solo lo observó, intentó que la muralla que había construido en su corazón, no se hubiese visto afectada y continuó con su día con normalidad.

El laboratorio estaba muy animado, sin embargo ni siquiera aquel ritmo acelerado lograba distraerla de sus preocupaciones. Las personas le hablaban y ella debía pedir que le repitieran lo dicho.

"Maldito bastardo" pensaba Bulma. "¿Quién se piensa que es para venir así? ¿Quién se piensa que soy?" Sin embargo, al terminar de maldecir al saiyayin, venían a su mente las escenas de la noche anterior. Recordaba los labios de aquel hombre recorrer su piel y nuevamente sentía escalofríos. Volvía a sentir en su piel aquellas caricias y su respiración cálida sobre su cuello. Odiaba la imagen de su cuerpo desnudo grabada en su retina y las lineas de su cuerpo que había logrado percibir a través de sus dedos.

Esa nueva espina la torturaba. "no lo debería haber hecho". Ella se repetía eso una y otra vez, pero sabía que la noche anterior no había tenido la fuerza suficiente como para detener lo sucedido. Una parte de ella no estaba arrepentida. Sabía que el tiempo transcurriría y ella de a poco sanaría sus heridas, y cuando así fuese, ella podría decir con cierto orgullo que había seducido al "Príncipe de los Saiyayines". "Vaya estupidez", se dijo.

En cierta forma era un consuelo para ella: saber que lo había amado y había podido compartir tal nivel de intimidad con él. Definitivamente había valido la pena, aunque ahora doliera más que antes.

Bulma no sabía donde estaba el príncipe, ni a donde se había ido cuando se marchó. "Tal vez volvió a la corporación". Sin embargo, temía volver a encontrarlo, por lo que atrasó su regreso hasta el anochecer.

Las luces nocturnas de la ciudad se comenzaban a encender. Bulma caminó por el pasillo hacia su departamento, con desconfianza. No quería hacerlo, es más, había pensando en no volver ese día, pero nuevamente su opinión y deseo personal estaba dividido: no quería volver para enfrentar a Vegeta, pero tampoco quería hacerlo por miedo a que él se hubiese marchado.

Abrió la puerta con vacilación y adentro reinaba la oscuridad.

\- Parece que se ha ido.- dijo.

Bulma prendió las luces. Miro el sillón y la manta que lo adornaba seguía sobre la alfombra. La peliazul intentó ignorar las emociones que la envolvían cuando recordaba lo vivido con Vegeta.

Comenzó a cocinar, y sin siquiera notarlo, había preparado comida como para toda una familia.

El silencio del departamento comenzó a invadirla. Le había resultado difícil acostumbrarse a él. De repente, la puerta del balcón se abrió, sobresaltando a Bulma.

-¡Vegeta! ¿Qué caraj...- se sobresaltó .

\- ¡No!- interrumpió Vegeta mientras se acercaba a ella con un paso firme y decidido, y deteniéndose a solo un paso de ella. Bulma instintivamente había retrocedido unos metros por la sorpresa- ¡Me vas a escuchar, mujer imbécil! ¡Tu no vas a decirme lo que tengo que hacer! ¡Soy el príncipe de todos los saiyayines! ¡Mi palabra es absoluta, y una ley en cada tierra que ose pisar! ¡No vas a faltarme el respeto, no más!

De repente, el timbre sonó. Bulma sintió que era demasiado inoportuno, o la excusa perfecta para alejarse de aquel lunático. Vegeta se calló por aquella interrupción pero sin despegar su mirada de la mujer.

\- Espera un segundo- le indicó la peliazul.

"¿Es una broma?" pensó Vegeta. Él estaba enfadado, peleando por el respeto, demostrando quién era él y la mujer se marchaba.

\- Insolente- pronunció

Bulma abrió la puerta y en el pasillo, un hombre aguardaba.

\- Hola, ¿como estas?- preguntó ella.

\- Espero que no estuviera ocupada, pero...

Vegeta sentía que la sangre le hervía. ¿Cuanto tiempo hablaría con ese insecto? ¿Quien era? De repente oyó que ella le sugería que regresara mañana y eso fue la gota que colmó su paciencia.

Bulma cerró la puerta.

\- ¡¿De eso se trata?!

-¿Qué?- preguntó Bulma, extrañado.

\- ¡¿Es por ese idiota que te comportas así conmigo?!

-¡¿De qué mierda estás hablando?!- gritó Bulma

"¿Que le pasa a ese hombre?", pensaba ella. No entendía a que hacia referencia, qué le sucedía o que quería exactamente, pero lo que sí sabía era que él no la lastimaría nunca más . No se lo permitiría

\- ¡Si estás con un hombre, me lo hubieses dicho y me hubiese marchado enseguida!- gruñó Vegeta.

\- ¡Yo no estoy con ningún hombre!- respondió Bulma con furia.- ¡No me trates como a una cualquiera. Y no insinúes que me he portado mal contigo, porque no ha sido así!

\- ¡¿Y eso qué ha sido?!- haciendo referencia a la inesperada visita.

-¡Es solo mi vecino!¡Tiene en su departamento un envío que era para mí, maldito insensible! ¡Sin embargo, eres tú el que ha venido aquí, con tus caprichos, tu egoísmo! ¡¿Se te ocurrió realmente que esto no me lastimaría?!

\- ¿Todavía te duele?- preguntó Vegeta.

\- ¡Por supuesto que me duele, idiota! ¡Te confesé que te amo y te dio igual!

\- Mujer…- dijo él con la voz mas calmada. Necesitaba decirle lo que había ido a decirle

\- ¡Lo llamaste "un error"!- continuó ella

\- Mujer…- insistió Vegeta.

\- ¡No, ahora me dejas terminar! ¡Siento que te lo he entregado todo, y ni siquiera por una cuestión de agradecimiento dejas de comportarte de manera injusta conmigo!

\- Bulma…

\- ¡Me marcho lejos para lograr olvidarte y tú te apareces aquí…!

\- ¡Bulma!- gritó el príncipe-

\- ¡¿Que?!

\- ¡Te amo! Mujer estúpida….-confesó

\- ¡No vas a...!- Bulma tenia el rostro rojo de la ira que le había provocado aquel hombre y había demorado unos segundos en procesar las palabras que él había vociferado- Espera.. ¿qué?

La ira de Bulma se calmó en un instante, dando lugar a la incertidumbre.

\- Lo que oíste. No lo voy a repetir. Hice lo que me dijiste. Fui en busca de otra mujer.

\- ¿Qué?- repitió Bulma. realmente no comprendía nada.

\- Sin embargo no pude ni siquiera acercarme.- explicó Vegeta- Así que no vueltas a insinuar que todo ha sido una cuestión de instinto.

\- ¿Es verdad todo lo que dices? Porque si es mentira, es una muy cruel- preguntó ella con la voz suave y mirándolo con sus enormes ojos azules llenos de esperanza.

\- Ya te dije que sí.

Él acortó esa pequeña distancia que los separaba, tomándola a ella de la cintura y acercándola a su pecho, de la misma forma que lo había hecho la noche anterior.

Bulma se sonrojó. miró esos ojos negros que la observaban con templanza y no pudo evitar regalarle una pequeña y blanca sonrisa.

Vegeta la besó en los labios, y luego besó sus ojos y terminó besando también su frente. La miró mientras acomodaba un mechón de cabello azul tras su oreja.

\- Regresa- le pidió el saiyayin.

\- Lo voy a pensar- respondió Bulma, sabiendo cual sería su decisión final y volviendo a sonreír. -¿Te gustaría comer algo?

Ella se alejó de él y se dirigió a la cocina. Comenzó a calentar la comida que había preparado cuando de repente sintió los brazos del príncipe que la abrazaban desde la espalda. Sintió la respiración de él en su cuello. Ella levantó su mano y acarició su rostro.

\- Espérame en el sillón- le indicó .

Cenaron juntos. Bulma no sabía como disimular su sonrisa. No quería que él la viera así: tan emocionalmente dependiente de él. Sin embargo, ambos no podían evitar mirarse de cuando en cuando y hasta Vegeta le había respondido con más de una sonrisa en alguna oportunidad.

Al retirar los platos, Bulma se acomodó en el sillón en un hueco que él había hecho para ella. sintió los fuertes brazos de él envolverla y se dio el lujo de apreciar todo el calor que emanaba de su piel. Bulma cerró los ojos. Parecía un sueño. Tenía mucho miedo de despertar y descubrir que nada era real, que nada se hubiese solucionado, que Vegeta hubiese vuelto a la corporación y que ella aun estuviese sola con su tristeza.

\- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó él. Bulma sintió el pecho de él temblar al hablar y amó la sensación.

\- ¿Tú que crees?- respondió irónicamente ella.

\- Que estas enferma de la cabeza- confesó Vegeta- ¿Oh, espera, te referías a lo que te pregunté?

Bulma se alejó del pecho del saiyayin para poder darle una pequeña palmada en su poderoso pecho, el señal de "desaprobación" a esa broma. ¿Broma? No sabía que él fuera capaz de eso, pero aun así rió y disfrutó de la sonrisa qué él le regalo.

\- Muy gracioso- dijo Bulma, con burla.- Escucha, es hora de dormir...

\- Ve a la cama, yo me quedaré a aquí. -interrumpió él.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Estas seguro?- preguntó Bulma un tanto decepcionada- Hay espacio para los dos.

\- Lo se. Pero prefiero que sea así.

Vegeta sabía que si dormía en la cama con ella, terminaría haciéndole el amor una vez más . Disfrutaba la idea y aun en ese momento también lo deseaba, sin embargo, odiaba que ella pensara que él solo la quería por eso. La distancia estaba bien. Después de todo, él ya se sentía completo. dejaría que ella lo extrañara un poco y volviera rogando por él. Debía recuperar un poco de orgullo perdido.

\- Hasta mañana, supongo- se despidió Bulma.

\- Hasta mañana- dijo él.

Ella se levantó, se dieron un último beso y ella se marchó a la cama que estaba en un semi piso. Él podía verla perfectamente desde allí. Ella se volteó una vez más para mirarlo: estaba en el sillón, con la pequeña manta beige. La miraba con atención y le dio una pequeña sonrisa ladina cuando ella se volteó.

\- Vegeta...

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Mañana regresaremos- confesó.

Bulma se fue a la cama rogando al cielo despertar y que todo lo ocurrido fuese real. Daba vueltas en la cama y no sabía si el insomnio la dejaría dormir o no. Sentía que la ansiedad la comía por dentro, y ante la ausencia de Vegeta, aprovechó para sonreír todas las veces que quiso hacerlo. No sabía que le depararía el futuro, sin embargo, todo parecía mas brillante ahora.

\- Estúpido príncipe...- susurró Bulma mientras volvía a sonreír.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Al día siguiente, Bulma se dedicó a preparar todo para volver. Debía dejar el proyecto medianamente armado para poder controlarlo a la distancia. También tenía que guardar varias de sus pertenencias y dejar a alguien a cargo de todo lo demas.

\- ¿Por que no vuelves primero tú?- le propuso a Vegeta.

Vegeta se acercó a la mujer, que se encontraba tirando sobre la cama la ropa de su armario, y tomandola por atrás le susurró al oido:

-Ha pasado menos de un día y ya te quieres deshacer de mí.-

Bulma sonrió con picardía y rapidamente se giró dentro de su abrazo, logrando mirarlo a la cara.

\- Claro que no... Necesito dejar todo en orden aqui. Además, si mis padres nos ven llegar juntos, comenzarán a preguntar.

\- De acuerdo. Tienes razón . Necesito volver a entrenar.

\- Lo sé. tambien pensé en eso.

Vegeta le propinó a Bulma un corto pero potente y lujurioso beso en los labios.

\- Te veré pronto- le dijo mientras se dirigía al balcón para marcharse.

Bulma sintió que sus piernas temblaron ante la seduccion del saiyayin y deseó que no se hubiese ido. Comenzaba a extrañar la intimidad que habían compartido. Es por eso que apresuró las cosas y en menos de veintricuatro horas, ya se encontraba en una nave de regreso a casa.

\- ¡Bulma!- dijo su madre al verla. ¡Que sorpresa! ¿Has venido de visita?

\- No, mamá. He vuelto.

\- ¡Que alegría! ¿Por que no me avisaste? Debo decirle a tu padre.

\- Enseguida voy a verlo.

\- Sabes... el apuesto de Vegeta ha estado ausente durante dos días. ¿Sabes donde pudo haber ido?

\- No lo se mamá.- respondió Bulma, intentando disimular- Él, a veces, va a entrenar fuera de la cámara.

\- ¿Como a la Isla Sur?- preguntó ironicamente Bunny.

Bulma la miró sin saber exactamente qué responder.

\- De acuerdo, tú ganas. ¿Que quieres?- terminó diciendo la peliazul

\- ¡Lo sabía!- gritó Bunny.- "¿Que quiero?" Nietos... obviamente.

\- ¡Mamá!- gritó Bulma.

\- De acuerdo... solo dime en qué quedaron las cosas.

Bulma pensó nuevamente qué decirle a su madre. Temía que ella abriera la boca más de la cuenta, pero tenía la impresion de que sería peor si mantenia las cosas totalmente en secreto.

\- Es una relacion nueva, pero seria como todo lo que ese hombre necio hace-.

\- ¡Kyaa! Entonces es posible que en menos tiempo del que pensamos haya un pequeño Brief rondando por la casa...ya sé, iré pensando en el color de su habitacion...

\- ¡Mamá! por favor...

Sin embargo, Bunny se marchó: hablando sola y haciendo planes sin razon.

Aun la tarde no caía y Bulma estaba ansiosa, quería volver a verlo. Ella se acercó a la cámara y él aun entrenaba. Sabía que tardaría en salir porque había pasado tres días sin entrenar y era tiempo perdido. Buscó cómo matar el tiempo hasta la noche, pero al mirar el reloj sentía los minutos se volvían eternos.

Cuando la oscuridad conquistó el cielo, Bulma se duchó, vistió uno de sus camisones de raso rosado y se recostó sobre la cama de Vegeta. No estaba segura si iría esa noche, pero sentir el aroma que se desprendía de aquella ropa de cama la tranquilizaba. Sin siquiera notarlo, ella se quedó dormida esperando.

Vegeta notó que la noche ya estaba muy avanzada. Decidió que descansaría unas horas y volvería temprano, sólo porque deseaba ver a la mujer unos instantes.

"Es bastante tarde, debe estar durmiendo" pensó, sin embargo, al entrar en su propia habitacion, una durmiente silueta se dibujaba sobre su solitaria cama.

Estaba de espaldas. llevaba un vestido que dejaba poco a la imaginacion, sin embargo, el largo del mismo llegaba justo para cubrir sus caderas. Le encantaba ver el color de su cabello invadir las almohadas. Su dulce perfume se había mezclado con el aire del cuarto.

Vegeta sintió cómo se abultaba la parte baja de su traje. "Debo tomar una ducha"- pensó. Sin embargo, cambió de opinion y se preparó un baño de inmersion. El agua cálida acarició su cuerpo y junto al vapor, le fueron de gran ayuda para relajarse, sin embargo, aquel estado, no era absoluto: no podía borrar de su mente la imagen de la mujer durmiendo en su cama. Estaba a solo unos metros, al otro de la pared, duermiendo placidamente.

"Tranquilizate Vegeta" se ordenaba, pero todo su esfuerzo era en vano. Sentía su exitacion latente bajo el agua y supo que se le habían acabado las opciones. Se levantó, tomó una toalla y luego de secar su cuerpo se dirigió hacia donde la mujer aguardaba. Apoyó sus rodillas sobre el colchón y se acercó más a Bulma. Ella hizo un pequeño de movimientos de piernas y suspiró, en señal de que había notado los cambios a su alrededor, pero aun continuaba dormida.

Él se acomodó junto a ella. Apoyó todo su cuerpo sobre la mujer, amoldandose sobre cada linea de ella para poder sentirla mejor. Podía percibir como su virilidad aumentaba al estar en contacto con sus gluteos.

\- Mujer insolente.- le susurró al odio.

"Ella ni siquiera se ha movido, y yo estoy así. ¡Que bruja!" pensó Vegeta.

De repente, comenzó a acariciar las blancas y largas piernas de la peliazul. Su mano recorría las curvas de Bulma hasta que el camisón comenzó a ser una molestia. El príncipe se hizo camino por debajo de la prenda hasta que notó que la mujer no llevaba ropa interior. "Un obstaculo menos", se dijo. Sus dedos empezaron a hacerse lugar por entre las piernas y la intimidad de ella. Acomodaba esos labios para una mejor entrada y suavemente comenzó a acariciarlos. Lentamente, la mujer comenzó a moverse, pero aun continuaba dormida. La humedad se incrementó y mojó los dedos de saiyayin, quien supo que era momento de incrementar un poco la intensidad de las caricias. suavemente introdujo dos dedos en el órgano de la mujer, dedicandose a estimular su clitoris.

Bulma empezó a sentir el placer que aquel roce le generaba y sin siquiera notarlo había soltado más de un gemido. Abrió los ojos, pero la oscuridad era profunda y tardó unos instantes en acostumbrarse a ella. Aún no se había despertado del todo, pero era una cuestion de tiempo.

\- ¿Vegeta?- dijo con una voz suave y somnolienta.

\- Shhhh- dije el príncipe- ¿Quién más va a hacer?, ¿Qué haces en mi cuarto, intrusa?

Bulma sonrió ante el comentario, pero no pudo responder debido a que la distraian los placenteros movimientos que él continuaba en su interior. Vegeta aumentó el ritmo de aquella fricción. La peliazul sentía que comenzaban las contracciones de las paredes de su cavidad, al mismo tiempo que notaba la ereccion de su compañero.

Bulma no sabía como pedirle que se dejara de juegos y que la hiciera suya de una vez.

Vegeta advirtió que la mujer intentaba salirse de su agarre y sin decirle nada, la consintió. Ella se recostó sobre su espalda mientras él ubicaba por encima. Estaba desnudo y tenia el cabello mojado: algunas gotas caian sobre el cuerpo de Bulma, haciendola estremecer. Él la observó: tenia los pezones erectos y esa ropa que llevaba comenzaba a molestar. De un solo tirón, Vegeta la desgarró, dejando aquel cuerpo totalmente visible, solo iluminado por la luz de la luna que entraba por la gran ventana. Él acarició las perfectas formas de aquellos preciosos pechos. Le encantaba cómo su plano vientre de veia continuado por aquellas eminencias. Era muy sensual.

Vegeta besó esos pechos uno a uno, los apretó, los acarició, los saboreó con su lengua. Él la besó en los labios. Intentó decirle cuando quería estar así con ella en ese acto.

Bulma lo miró con deseo. Él sabía que ella no se atrevía a pedirle cosas y le resultó muy excitante. "Bruja orgullosa". Ella había estado rozando su sexo contra el miembro de él. Vegeta no la haría esperar más: poco a poco introdujo su virilidad en el interior de Bulma, sin embargo, sostuvo su propio organo con dos de sus dedos, utilizandolos como límites. A medida que los movimientos de sus caderas iban aumentado, tambien lo iba haciendo el deseo de la mujer de que él se introdujera con todo su potencial.

La sensación había comenzado a convertirse en insoportable: el placer le ardía en su sexo y la volvía loca pensar que aun no la estaba penetrando por completo. A cada instante creia que él no resistiría más la tentación y que completaria su tarea, sin embargo, estaba equivocada.

\- Maldito desgraciado- soltó entre un gruñido de placer y molestia.

Vegeta sonrió. Había logrado lo que buscaba.

\- ¿Cuantas veces voy a decirte que esa no es forma de hablarle a un príncipe?- le regañó antes de morder el lóbulo de su oreja.

Bulma sintió un escalofrios recorrer todo su cuerpo y supo que el orgasmo estaba muy cerca.

Vegeta quitó su mano y de una fuerte embestida, entró por completo en la mujer. Ella sintó como aquella sensacion confortable se completaba y se volvia más erotica aun, cuando los testiculos de él golpeaban contra su sexo. La peliazul gemía y retenía sus fuertes impulsos de gritar. Vegeta soltaba gruñidos desde el interior de su pecho. Bulma amaba la sensacion que le generaba percibir ese ronroneo en el pecho de él al hablar.

Vegeta aumentó el ritmo de sus movimientos. Bulma lo acompañó con sus caderas. Sintió en su rostro unas gotas de sudor que provenian de la frente del saiyayin. Se sintió orgullosa de ser capaz de hacerlo hacer ese esfuerzo fisico.

Bulma sintió una oleada de extasis que la inundó y tensandose sus musculos, el orgasmo la alcanzó. Unos segundos más tarde su cuerpo se relajó.

Vegeta sentió el cuerpo de su mujer estremecerse y todo aquel juego para fastidíarla cobró su precio. Soltó un fuerte gruñido y al instante se liberó en el interior de ella, cayendo luego su pesado cuerpo sobre la suave silueta de la mujer.

Ambos tenian la respiracion muy agitada y cuando se hubieron recuperado, se acomodaron nuevamente en la cama.

Vegeta abrazaba por la espalda a Bulma, la tomó de la cintura y la acercó más a su cuerpo caliente.

\- ¿No estarás pensando en marcharte?- preguntó con molestia el saiyayin.

\- Por supuesto que no.- dijo ella con energía.- A proposito... con todo lo que pasamos estos días, no te pregunté por la transformacion de supersaiyayin.

\- Pude transformarme efectivamente solo una vez. Las demás veces no pude controlarla más de unos segundos.

\- Ya tengo unas ideas para aumentar la capacidad de los robots de entrenamiento.

\- ¿Ya tienes una ideas? Eso fue rápido .- dijo Vegeta con cierta sorpresa.- Ya verás cuando sea supersaiyayin. Seré el más fuerte.

\- Odio a ese supersaiyayin...- confesó Bulma

\- El supersaiyayin no es una personas, mujer tonta, es un estado.

\- Lo se, mono tonto- contestó ella en tono de burla- Lo que odio es el concepto de supersaiyayin.

-¿Por que lo odíarías?- dijo él con gracia y curiosidad.

\- Porque te hace sufrir.- respondió ella con voz suave, casi imperceptible.

\- Ya dejate de tonterías- ordenó mientras la apretaba más, permitiendose una mayor cercanía para besar su cuello.

Ya era muy tarde, o demasiado temprano, dependiendo de cómo se viera. Ambos cayeron dormidos con rapidez.

Bulma sentía aquellos brazos protectores, ese cuerpo fuerte que la envolvía y le pareció demasiado.

Vegeta sintió que nunca se había relajado tanto antes de descansar. Le gustaba sentir el calor de aquella bruja. Era la calidez del hechizo que había lanzado sobre él. La mujer dormia sin culpas y eso le causaba gracia al saiyayin. "Mujer insolente" repitió una vez mas.

A la mañana siguiente, Vegeta despertó a la hora prevista para ir a entrenar. Bulma aun dormia a su lado y por un instante deseo acompañarla, sin embargo, debía alcanzar su meta.

Bulma al despertar notó la soledad de la cama, sin embargo, recordó los cálidos besos que él le regaló en la madrugada.

\- Debo ponerme a trabajar en los robots- se dijo.

Para su sorpresa, al mediodía, Vegeta compartió la mesa con el resto de la familia.

A Bulma aun le resultaba un tanto incomodo mirarlo. Ver sus intensos ojos negros solo le traian a la mente las escenas vividas unas horas antes y la hacian sonrojarse. Por otro lado Vegeta, intentaba mantenerse lo más indiferente posible. Tarea que no le resultaba demasiado dificil.

\- Hoy a la mañana deje los esquemas en su escritorio- dijo de repente el saiyayin, dirigiendose al Dr. Brief.

\- Lo he visto.- confesó el cientifico.- Muy interesantes... Solo que aun no logro entender como en un instrumento tan pequeño puede caber una bomba purificadora que tenga la potencia suficiente de abastecimiento.

"Desde cuando se llevan tan bien mi padre con mi...¿pareja?" pensó Bulma. Ella solo se limitó a mirar como conversaban. Era una revelacion verlos compartir conocimientos sobre tecnología, sin mencionar esa cuestion de "compartir infomacion" que ella no comprendía del todo.

\- Si recuerdo algun detalle lo llevaré al laboratorio- agregó Vegeta, antes de marcharse nuevamente a entrenar.

Bunny se lamentó que ya se hubiese ido. "Se perdió el postre" bufaba.

\- ¿Hay algo que me quieras contar?- dijo Bulma a su padre.

El cientifico bajó el periódico que había comenzado a leer y explicó

\- Vegeta me ha estado facilitando invensiones extraterrestres para que nuestra corporacion pueda examinar y copiar. Él no entiende de ingeniería en sí, pero comprende bastante de mecanica y el hecho de poder explicar las funciones de las piezas de los inventos, me permiten a mi comprender el resto.

\- ¿Por qué nadie me dijo de esto?- se quejó la peliazul.

\- No seas celosa, cariño- la retó su madre. - No puedo creer que esta edad te tenga que regañar por no querer compartir.

\- ¡Mamá!- Bulma suspiró- Es solo que... No importa.

Bulma se resignó. No sabia como explicar lo que estaba experimientando. Por un lado estaba contenta de que Vegeta compartiera cosas con su padre, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía excluida. "Acabas de llegar" se decía. Sin embargo, eso no hacia que sintiera menos curiosidad y más deseos de participar en esos asuntos. ¿Qué más había cambiado en su hogar mientras no estaba?

Los días pasaron, y esos días se conviertieron en semanas y las semanas se hicieron meses. Bulma y Vegeta continuaron la rutina de mantener en secreto su relación, pero durante ciertas noches, escapar a la habitacion del otro. No era solo ella, sino que el saiyayin tambien iba en busca de la peliazul. Sin embargo, las noches en que no se veian comenzaban a ser cada vez menos y la cama se volvia muy fria y solitaria sin la presencia del otro. Ambos aprendieron a conocerse. Bulma sabía que había noches en que él necesitaba lidíar con sus frustraciones y ella respetaba su espacio, de la misma manera Vegeta sabía que Bulma a veces sufria momentos de fragilidad y no podía dejarla sola enfrentarse a sus debilidades y con un fuerte abrazo la contenía. Se habían convertido en un equipo: se complementaban, se entendían, se aceptaban, se enfrentaban si era necesario al mismo tiempo que compartian la más calida intimidad.

Una calurosa noche Vegeta interrumpió su entrenamiento para disfrutar de las brisas del exterior. El aire de la cámara era irrespirable. Bulma había extendido una manta en la fresca hierba. "No te quedes ahí parado" le dijo ella al Saiyayin mientras le indicaba que se recostara junto a ella.

\- Estás muy callado. – señaló Bulma

Vegeta no era muy sociable, y a pesar de que con ella tenía la confianza suficiente, eso no lo volvía un gran conversador.

\- ¿Qué quieres que diga?- susurró él

\- No lo sé. ¿No hay nada que quieras saber sobre mí?

\- ¿Realmente crees que no sé suficiente?

\- Por supuesto que no – dijo Bulma, levantando la voz.

Ambos se quedaron unos minutos en silencio. Ella esperando una reacción de él. Vegeta pensando. No le gustaba la idea de conocer sobre el pasado de Bulma, era como si lo hiciese sentir solitario, y un tanto celoso.

\- ¿Cómo conociste al estúpido, irritante y fastidioso kakaroto?- soltó finalmente.

Bulma soltó una gran risa que incómodo a Vegeta.

\- Buena pregunta. Esa historia es muy divertida. – comenzó a explicar ella- Goku lanzó al diablo la nave en la que viajaba, así que saque un arma y le disparé.

A Vegeta le pareció interesante la anécdota.

\- Era bastante ingenuo, aún para ser un niño.

\- ¿Le disparaste a un niño?- preguntó intrigado Vegeta

\- Yo también era una niña…

\- Eres más violenta de lo que pensaba.

\- Claro que no… Te recuerdo que él me atacó primero.

Vegeta soltó una pequeña sonrisa ladina y verlo allí, tan relajado a su lado, dejando que ella inspeccionara cada rincón de su cuerpo con sus ojos y la yema de sus dedos, le recordó algo que desde que había vuelto a la corporación. No podía dejar de preguntarse: "qué pensaría Vegeta de la relación que tenían".

Cierta noche, Vegeta apareció en la habitacion de Bulma, quien se encontraba en pijama, trabajando con algunos diseños nuevos para él.

\- Ya es bastante tarde- dijo Vegeta. Bulma notó que se encontraba de buen animo.

La mujer se levantó para acercarse a él. Él la miró con una sonrisa ladina y esperó a que ella estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para tomarla de la cintura. Ella acomodó sus manos blancas sobre la remera negra que él solia usar para dormir.

\- ¿Sucedió algo, mi príncipe?- preguntó Bulma con cariño.

\- Aprendí a controlarla. - confesó Vegeta- ya puedo controlar la transformación. Hoy he estado entrenando en ese estado.

Bulma sonrió y sin pensarlo besó los labios del saiyayin, quién rapidamente respondió aquel gesto.

\- Eres el mejor- Agregó ella.

\- Lo sé - respondió Vegeta mientras miraba aquellos ojos azules tan profundos que tanto lo llenaban.

Él adoraba cuando ella hablaba bien de él, y según el día, tambien podía resultar bastante exitante. Siempre se jactaba de su título aunque en esos momentos de su vida resultara un tanto vacío. Sin embargo le gustaba recordarlo y que los demás también. Bulma lograba convertir su nombre y su título en poesía. Cuando ella pronunciaba esas palabras con su voz sensual él se sentía encantado.

\- Vegeta- susurró ella mientras acariciaba el fuerte pecho del hombre.

\- ¿Que te inquieta, mujer?- exclamó él con su voz ronca.

\- Nada me inquieta, en realidad- explicó Bulma.- Solo quería preguntarte qué piensas de nuestra relación ... mejor dicho ¿Qué clase de relacion tenemos?

Vegeta se sorprendió de la pregunta de Bulma. No le resultaba comodo hablar de esas cosas. Él no era precisamente bueno hablando, por lo que todo lo que quería transmitir, lo hacia con hechos. Tampoco estaba del todo seguro de cómo calificar lo que la mujer y él tenian. No sabía si las relaciones eran lo mismo para los humanos que para los saiyayines, por ese motivo, solo dejó que las cosas con ellas fluyeran.

\- Eres mi mujer- Respondió Vegeta- Pensé que ya lo tenías claro.

Bulma frunció un poco el ceño. Esa respuesta no le bastaba y no le satisfacía.

\- Es decir que soy como un objeto para ti. ¿Algo asi como tu cámara o tus uniformes?- soltó la peliazul junto a una mirada fulminante.

\- Claro que no, mujer. No es lo mismo.

\- Explicame... por eso estoy preguntando.

\- No me gusta perder el tiempo. No me gusta la cercanía con otras personas, en realidad, no me gustan otras personas. Odio emprender cosas que no llevan a ningun lado y si te digo que eres mi mujer, tambíen significa que yo soy tuyo.- explicó el saiyayin- ¿Eso te basta?

Bulma no esperaba tal respuesta del príncipe. Sabía que no era la declaracion mas romantica, pero sí era la mas sincera. Comprendió que la relacion iba enserio, y habiendo desaparecido sus dudas o sus interrogantes agregó:

\- Vegeta

\- ¿Y ahora que sucede, mujer?- dijo el príncipe mientras continuaba sosteniendo a su mujer y le acomodaba un mechon de cabello azul que había caido en el rostro de ella.

\- Empaca tus cosas...

\- ¿Vas a pedirme que me mude a tu habitacion?- preguntó en tono burlón

\- En realidad, iba a proponerte que nos mudaramos a nuestra propia casa.

Vegeta sintió que se había congelado unos instantes ante la declaracion de la mujer. "Esa desgraciada no da puntadas sin hilo" pensaba. Le había parecido extraño que lo interrogara de esa manera. Sin embargo, la idea no le desagradaba. Un espacio más íntimo, más exclusivo, donde los demás no entrarán a discreción. Le pareció un buena idea. Desde niño no tenía un lugar al que llamar hogar.

La mudanza había sido rapida y a solo unas cuadras de la casa de los padres de Bulma. Después de todo, se había trasladado a una de las edificaciones sin uso del complejo de la Corporación Cápsula.

El anuncio de aquel traslado significaba formalizar su relacion ante la familia de ella. El señor y la señora Brief ya sabían de la misma, pero conociendo a ambos integrantes de la pareja, realmente decidieron que lo mejor era mantenerse al margen. Ambos era orgullosos, caprichosos y susceptibles: necesitaban crecer a su propio ritmo. Sin embargo, los padres de Bulma expresaron su sincera alegria de que ambos aceptaran dar ese paso, especialmente por su hija, quien nunca había tomado una relacion tan enserio y tampoco había querido llevar adelante una decision semejante con nadie.

"Tal vez estemos cerca de los tan esperados nietos" se decían. Mientras tanto, solo quedaba acompañarlos sin intrometerse demasiado y esperar.

Bulma había dejado afuera a Vegeta de todo aquel remolino familiar. Sabía cual era el limite del saiyayin y ella estaba dispuesta a respetar y hacer respetar eso.

\- Vegeta- llamó Bulma durante la cena- Tengo una buena noticia

El príncipe recien salía de la ducha y sentandose en la mesada de la cocina procuró escuchar a su mujer.

\- Hoy terminé los planos para construir una nueva cámara de gravedad. Una que esté anexada a la casa y que pueda multiplicar la resistencia y la potencia. No se va a poder trasladar, porque para lograr ciertas funciones necesito que esté adherida.

\- ¿Puedo verlos?- preguntó Vegeta.

\- Sí, despues de la cena vamos al laboratorio y te los explico- respondió Bulma junto a una blanca sonrisa.

El diseño de la nueva cámara encantó a Vegeta. Le llenaba de ansiedad saber que Bulma tenia proyectos que lo ayudarían a mejorar su fuerza y poder.

\- ¿Vas a tardar mucho en construirla? Se ve bastante ambicioso el proyecto.- consultó

\- No estoy segura. Mañana me reuno con el equipo técnico para hacer las estipulaciones de material, mano de obra, dirección y plazo. Espero que el plazo de finalización de obra sea de menos de cuatro meses.

Vegeta se acercó y besó la cabeza de la mujer. Ella instintivamente cerró los ojos y dejó descansar el peso de su cuerpo sobre él.

\- Termínala cuanto antes- ordenó con su voz ronca.

Bulma más que nadie quería terminar esa cámara. Quería que Vegeta se convirtiera en el mejor, no solo porque eso hacia feliz al saiyayin, sino que tenía un motivo más importante: no quería perderlo. No quería perder todo lo que había ganado en los últimos meses. Es verdad que odíaba la idea de perder a sus amigos o a su familia, pero pensar en que algun día no tendría todo lo que estaba viviendo en esa etapa, la angustiaba. Es por eso que la cientifica no tardó en ponerse manos a la obra. Terminaría ese proyecto a cualquier costo.

Bulma dedicó sus días a contruir la nueva cámara. Vegeta se enfocó en su entrenamiento y en perfeccionar al supersaiyayin. Sin embargo, eso no evitaba que desearan a veces estar juntos. A pesar de ello, usualmente sus encuentros se limitaban a la noche, en su dormitorio, donde podía hablar, contarse las cosas que los inquietaban y sobre todo, demostrarse cuanto podían llegar a extrañar al otro."Es una inversion" se repetía Bulma para intentar consolarse, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, la preocupacion por los androides no disminuia.

Una mañana, mientras Bulma esperaba la llevada de un envio de materiales para la cámara, que ya se encontraba en su etapa final, el timbre de la nueva casa sonó. A la cientifica le pareció extraño, ya que no había avisado a nadie de su mudanza y mucho menos de su "compañero de casa".

\- ¡Hola Bulma!

La visita inesperada era Yamcha.

\- ¡Hola! Que sorpresa- dijo Bulma.

Ella ya estaba mucho más calmada y no sentía resentimiento por lo que él le había hecho. No se sentía incomoda ante su presencia y no creia que a estas alturas, él estuviese allí con dobles intenciones.

\- ¿Cómo has estado, Yamcha?

\- Bien. Estuve entrenando. volví solo unas semandas y me vuelvo a marchar, pero quería saludar a mis amigos. Con los demás no he tenido tanta suerte. Eres la primera que encuentro.- Bulma fue a buscar unos vasos y una botella de agua fria mientras Yamcha se ubicaba en uno de los sillones de la sala.- Había ido a la casa de tus padres. Tu madre me dijo que te encontraría aqui.

Bulma guardó silencio. Quería saber si él decía algo más. No estaba segura cuánto había contado su madre.

-¿Te gusta?- Preguntó Bulma, refiriendose a su nuevo hogar.

\- Claro... se nota que lo decoraste tú. Por cierto, ¿cómo estan tus cosas?

\- Muy bien. Estoy trabajando mucho, pero estoy muy contenta.- confesó Bulma con una sonrisa cálida.

Yamcha notó que Bulma se encontraba radíante. Ella era muy bella, pero nunca la había visto así: brillando. No tardó en especular el motivo y tampoco demoró en preguntar.

\- No quiero incomodarte con mi pregunta, pero... ¿Estás saliendo con alguien?

\- JA...- respondió ella con gracia.- Estaba esperando esa pregunta...

\- No es necesario que digas nada, de verdad.

\- No... es solo que no hablo mucho del tema. - confesó Bulma.- La realidad es que empecé una relación bastante seria hace unos meses.

\- ¿Estas contenta?- indagó Yamcha con cierta desconfianza

\- Por supuesto. Estoy muy cómoda con él.

\- ¿Y él?

Bulma se sorprendió del interes de su amigo. Esperaba que no estuviese buscando puntos flacos, porque eso la haria rabiar.

\- Él es único.- explicó ella- y con él, siento que yo tambien soy única en todo el universo.

\- Wow- respondió Yamcha luego de unos segundos de silencio.

\- Si, lo mismo dije: wow

\- A propósito, felicitaciones, me dijo tu mamá tambien que estabas por recibir la confirmacion de un trabajo muy importante.

\- Solo envie mis proyectos. Es una especie de concurso. Sin embargo espero ganar. Hacerlo subiría mi reputación en la comunidad cientifica.

\- Estoy seguro que lo lograrás.

\- Gracias, espero que así sea- deseó la mujer.

Yamcha y Bulma compartieron una rato más de charla. Una vez que la peliazul escuchó de la llegada de los materiales, se despidió de Yamcha y continuó sus labores díarios: la construcción de la cámara.

Una semana mas tarde, la cámara estuvo terminada. Vegeta no tardó en probarla y definitivamente, la nueva creación superaba ampliamente a la cámara anterior.

Bulma se vanagloriaba internamente y se sentia satisfecha al ver la sonrisa del saiyayin.

\- Intenta no romperla- bromeó la cientifica.

Vegeta se volteó a ver a la peliazul: tenía su rostro de porcelana lleno de manchas de grasa; su cabello - que ultimamente llevaba trenzado- estaba desalineado; y hacia ya meses que no veía a Bulma usar otro atuendo que no fuera su ropa de trabajo, sin embargo, el príncipe la encontró la mujer más hermosa. Con pasos firmes se acercó a ella, pero antes de que pudiera besas esos labios tentadores, una presencia desconocida para él, apareció.

\- ¡Cielos!¡Esta vez te superaste a tí misma, Bulma!- vociferó la mujer desconocida.

Bulma se volteó y una sonrisa no tardó en dibujarse en su cara.

\- ¡Hermana! ¿Que haces aquí?

"¿Hermana?, ¿la mujer tiene una hermana?" se preguntó Vegeta.

La mujer tenía un cabello largo y rubio, similar al de la sra Brief, y compartia algunos rasgos de su rostro con su hermana, además de su contextura fisica. Para sorpresa de Bulma, ella llevaba un bebé de solo unos meses en brazos.

\- ¿No vas a presentarnos?- dijo su hermana mientras posaba sus ojos en Vegeta.

\- ¡Claro!, disculpa. Vegeta, ella es mi hermana mayor Taitsu- explicó mirando a Vegeta- Hermana, él es Vegeta, estoy más que segura que mamá ya te habló de él.

\- No puedes ni imaginarlo...- ratificó la rubia.

\- Ahora, dime tú quien es la pequeña que traes

\- ¿Este monstruito? Es la hija de una amiga.- contestó Taitsu- Sus padres tenían que viajar unos días a una convencion. Me ofrecí a cuidarla para que pudieran ir con más tranquilidad.

Vegeta agarró suavemente el brazo de la peliazul. Ella se sorprendió del contacto y lo miró rapidamente.

\- Quisiera probar la cámara. Necesito que salgan- comentó el saiyayin.

Bulma se dio cuenta de que había interrumpido el encedido de la cámara y enseguida se puso en marcha. Le indicó a su hermana que saliera y cuando ambas estuvieron afuera, prendió la nueva invención.

El resultado era incuestionable. Vegeta se quedó allí, utilizando el nuevo potenciador de su entrenamiento. Mientras tanto, la mujer conversaba con su hermana.

\- Es más apuesto de lo que mamá decía- soltó Taitsu.

\- ¿Cómo has estado? Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía ni sabía nada de tí.

\- Bien, necesito hacer algunos tramites aquí, pero necesito un favor, Bulma- dijo la rubia en tono suplicante.

\- ¡Si! ¿Por que no le haria un favor a mi hermana?

\- ¡Que bueno!- dijo la mujer con una marcada sonrisa en su rostro- Como puedes ver, me comprometí a cuidar a la pequeña Ami, pero tengo que andar de aqui para allá. ¿Podrías cuidarla por mí?

Bulma sintió en ese instante que había caido en la sucia trampa de su hermana. Sin dura era astuta, como todo Brief.

\- De acuerdo, pero no te abuses de mi confianza- aclaró Bulma.- Haz los tramites que tengas que hacer, y la vienes a buscar. Además, no tengo nada para poder cuidar de un bebé.

\- ¡Claro que no, hermanita! Te prometo que ni bien pueda, volveré. Te dejo el bolso de Ami, tienes todo lo necesario allí.

El instinto de Bulma le decía que realmente no iba a ser así, pero ya era muy tarde para retractarse. Además, a veces se sentía en deuda con su hermana por todas aquellas veces en que, por causa de sus travesuras de niña con inteligencia superior a la promedio, Taitsu se vio en aprietos o dolores de cabeza.

\- Bueno, Ami. Ahora seremos tú y yo.- dijo Bulma mientras miraba los ojos grande y redondos de la pequeña.

Definitivamente Taitsu no volvería pronto. Ya había caido la noche y aun no había noticias de ella.

Ami había comenzado a llorar y Bulma no tenía demasiada experiencia en tratar con niños. La pequeña de apenas unos meses tenía su carita roja y sus ojitos verdes se veian cristalinos por las lagrimas. Bulma pensó que tenia hambre y se apresuró en preparar un biberón. La bebé lo recibió con ansias y cuando acabó, acomodó su cabecita en el hombro de la peliazul. La mujer la mecía suavemente y sus parpados comenzaban a flaquear. sin embargo, de repente, la puerta sonó fuertemente y eso no solo la despertó, sino que tambien la alteró.

\- ¡Vegeta!- gruñó Bulma, tanto de la sorpresa como de la molestia.

\- ¿Y eso qué es?- preguntó el príncipe con la ceja levantada mientras buscaba agua fresca.

\- Eso...- explicó la cientifica- se llama Ami, y no es una cosa, es un bebé.

\- Si, lo sé. Ví una antes, a lo que me refiero es ¿qué hace aqui?

\- Mi hermana me pidió que la cuidara.

Bulma se esforzaba por calmar la amenaza de llanto de la bebé. Limpiaba de saliva su labio pequeño y le quitaba las lagrimas que aun prendían en su rostro.

-¿Se va a quedar mucho más?- preguntó él.

\- No lo se, Vegeta- respondió Bulma, cerca de perder la paciencia.- ¿Tanto te molesta?

\- No me gustan las crias. Mucho menos si son humanas.- confesó Vegeta.

Bulma se sintió un tanto herida por esa declaración. Sin embargo, la ignoró y continuó con su asunto. Ami estaba volviendo a dormirse. Ni bien lograra que conciliara el sueño la colocaría en la cuna que había encontrado en una capsula del bolso de la niña.

\- Duermo a la niña y te alcanzo la cena- dijo Bulma con seriedad.

A Vegeta le molestaba la presencia de la pequeña, de la misma manera que le molestaba la presencia de cualquier extraño. A pesar de ello, al ver a Bulma tan atena con la niña. tan tenaz, tan dedicada, Vegeta no pudo dejar de reconocer que se veía atractiva. Al haber terminado la cámara, la peliazul se había vuelto a vestir con sus atuendos tipicos. Ese día llevaba un jean, una camiseta negra y un saco de lana de mangas tan anchas que se confundían con el resto de la prenda (a ella le gustaba por considerarlo cómodo y abrigado). Los días se habían vuelto frios ultimamente. Llevaba su cabello trenzado y al saiyayin le gustaba ver el meneo de esa trenza cuando ella caminaba.

Vegeta en su interior sabía que algo había inquietado a la mujer, pero aun asi no decidió ir tras ella. De seguro se trataba de algo que no llegaría a comprender.

Al dormir, Bulma tomó distancia de él, pero cuando el príncipe acarició su silueta, ella se volteó y se acercó para abrazarlo. Cuando se sentía molesta con él por algun motivo, la cama se volvía fria e inmensa. Sin embargo, su calor la completaba y la hacia sentir contenida.

\- Te quiero- confeó Bulma antes de caer rendida al mundo de los sueños.

Ya habían pasado algunos días desde que Taitsu había dejado a la pequeña. Su cuidado no era facil, pero Bulma se las había ingeniado para atenderla. Vegeta se había acostumbrado a compartir los desayunos y almuerzos con ella, aunque el contacto con la bebé era nulo. Taitsu no tardó en regresar y recoger a la niña.

\- Se ha portado bien- explicó Bulma.- Había comenzado a preocuparme porque acabé por resfriarme y temía contagiarla.

\- Gracias, Bulma. Me has ayudado mucho.- respodio Taitsu

\- La proxima avisame cuánto vas a demorar... Sabes que no voy a decirte que no.- replicó la peliazul.

\- Gracias linda. Espero que te vaya bien, aunque te encuentro mejor de lo que esperaba.- dijo su hermana mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Su hermana se marchó con la pequeña Ami. Bulma tenia que reconocer que se había acostumbrado a tener compañia casi las veinticuatro horas del día. Al volver a entrar a la casa, el telefono sonó. La cientifica se tuvo que apresurar para alcanzar la llamada y agitadamente hablo: "diga...". Bulma sintió una molestia en su pecho ante las palabras que escuchaba a traves del aparato. Sin embargo, no se calló su opinión, su replica y luego de una educada pero firme despedida, cortó la llamada. Hacía ya mucho tiempo no se había sentido tan humillada.

Vegeta había notado que la mujer había estado muy silenciosa desde la cena. No había emitido sonido al llegar al dormitorio y se despidió de él con un breve beso y un "buenas noches". Se acurrucó en el pecho del príncipe y rapidamente se quedó dormida.

"No parece que esté molesta conmigo" pensó Vegeta, sin embargo comprendía que algo le inquietaba. Al sentirla respirar sobre su cuerpo, notó nuevamente agitación y leves ruidos en su pecho: estaba enferma. El frio había caido sorpresivamente y de seguro ese resfrio era la consecuencia de éste. Vegeta la abrazó con su cuerpo, siempre cálido, y se ordenó mañana hablar con la mujer.

Extrañamente, la cientifica se había levantado más temprano que el saiyayin. Para cuando se dirigió a la cocina, el desayuno estaba completamente listo y su mujer estaba a punto de abandonar la habitación .

\- ¡Espera!- le gritó Vegeta- ¿A donde vas tan rápido?

\- Tengo trabajo que hacer- respondió Bulma sin el animo que la caracterizaba cuando se dirigia a Vegeta cuando estaban solos.

\- Dime qué te sucede- ordenó él.

\- Nada ¿Por qué lo mencionas?- dijo ella mientras llenaba su vaso con jugo de naranja fresco.

Vegeta se molestó. Sabía que ella le estaba ocultando algo. Se levantó de la silla en donde se había ubicado y en solo unos pasos se posicionó frente a la peliazul.

\- No me engañes

Los ojos azules de Bulma lo miraban con intensidad. Él sabía que ella no escondía nada relacionado a él mismo, pero estaba practicamente convencido de que se trataba de algo personal de la mujer y que eso la estaba lastimando, pero como buena mujer orgullosa, no estaba queriendo compartirlo con nadie.

\- Despues no vengas con eso de ser un equipo y esas estupideces.

-Está bien.- interrumpió Bulma- Tienes razón .

Vegeta tenía razon, efectivamente. No quería afectar su relación con el príncipe y solo por eso decidió compartir con él su malestar.

\- Me llamaron del concurso y me dijeron que a los seleccionadores no les gustó mi proyecto.- explicó

El hombre la miró, esperando que ella expresara algo más. Hasta el momento todo le parecía una tontería.

\- Trabajé mucho en eso y que lo rechazaran asi, sin más . No lo sé . Me deprimió un poco. Es todo.

Bulma se acercó a Vegeta, se acomodó su cabello tras la oreja y besó al saiyayin en la mejilla. Una pequeña sonrisa se desprendió de sus labios y se marchó.

"Como puede solo en un gesto lograr que sienta tanta calidez" se dijo a si mismo él. De todas formas no estaba satisfecho. Una mujer como ella no se sintiria tan mal por algo tan insignificante. Vegeta sabía que sería muy dificil conseguir esa información, por lo que se vio en la obligación de acudir a la fuente mayor.

\- ¡Oh, esa chica! ¿Cómo es que no se atreve a contartelo?- bufó Bunny, quien había desplegado toda la pastelería sobre la mesita de café, ante la inesperada visita de Vegeta.

El príncipe comenzaba a preocuparse. Le intrigaba qué le ocultaba la mujer y porqué no quería decirle nada.

\- No te sientas mal, cariño- decía Bunny- Es algo propio del carácterde Bulma. Tú sabes cómo puede llegar a ponerse... si me permites, te contaré, pero no le digas nada de que abrí la boca. Es cierto que rechazaron su proyecto, pero lo que la puso mal, fueron los motivos.

Vegeta se contraba expectante, porque no era bueno comprendiendo cosas de humanos y temía que todo ello le significara una pequeñez.

\- El grupo de seleccionadores, preferian que el autor del proyecto de este año sea un hombre. Además, ellos dudaron de la capacidad de Bulma para crear una idea propia e insinuaron que es mi marido la verdadera mente detras de todos los logros de la corporación. Sin mencionar, que para dar a entender todo esto que te estoy explicando, ellos degradaron mucho la imagen de Bulma, su inteligencia y hasta su dignidad, porque llegaron a decir que su éxito era el resultado del buen uso de la belleza y el acomodo de su padre. Todos sabemos que nada de eso es cierto.

El príncipe se sintió verdaderamente molesto. No solo porque existiese en esa tierra una persona con el coraje suficiente como para insultar a su mujer, si no que esa tonta se sintiese mal por las charlatanerías de un grupo de imbéciles.

\- No se si tienes pensado hacer algo al respecto, pero en el taller externo de mi marido, hay una vieja moto que Bulma suele restaurar en sus tiempos libres. Podrían llevarla a dar una vuelta.- sugirió Bunny.

"Esa mujer me va a escuchar" pensaba Vegeta, ignorando por completo a la Sra. Brief, quien se quedó saludando con la mano, a la imagen cada vez mas pequeña de Vegeta al marcharse.

\- Vuelve a visitarme cuando quieras, cariño


	5. Chapter 5

Aviso: contenido lemon, si eres menor, no continues leyendo

Proximo capitulo es el último, disculpen que este capitulo sea más corto, pero prefiero que el último sea mas largo.

los personajes no me pertenecen, son de akira toriyama

Capitulo 5

Vegeta se fue a entrenar, pero en la noche, esa mujer lo iba a escuchar. Ella no estaba en la casa y al caer la tarde no había llegado aun. El príncipe la esperó en el umbral de la puerta con mala cara. Bulma al verlo, sabía que debería lidir con él.

\- Vas a hablar conmigo, te guste o no.- ordenó él.

\- ¿Qué quieres Vegeta?- dijo la peliazul con cierto fastidio, esperando alguna escena caprichosa de su pareja.

\- No vas a evitarme esta vez- le gruñó con un tono de voz más elevado

Bulma comenzaba a enojarse, ¿quien se creia él para gritarle?

\- Ve a buscar un abrigo que nos vamos, ya.

La mujer tenía el ceño fruncido, hasta que se percató de la orden del saiyayin. "¿A donde vamos?" pensó Bulma antes de notar la presencia de su vieja moto. Esa que una vez había arreglado para el príncipe y que le había enseñado a conducir. También notó que no llevaba su ropa de entrenamiento, en su lugar, usaba ropa absolutamente casual. Definitivamente, la campera de cuerpo y los borcegos habían sido una buena compra.

Bulma ya tenía un abrigo consigo porque el resfriado había empeorado y había comenzado a tomar medicación.

\- ¿Que tienes planeado hacer?- preguntó ella más calmada.

Vegeta se subió al vehiculo y le indicó a la mujer que subiera.

\- Ya lo verás. - respondió él.

Bulma subió, se aferró a la fuerte cintura del saiyayin y en un instante comenzaron a andar.

Vegeta tomó la ruta que iba hacia la montaña. El aire era frio, pero el calor que emanaba el cuerpo del príncipe, mantenia tibia a la mujer. Ella se sostuvo de él con fuerza. Le encantaba abrazarlo y la decision de él de salir de la rutina le había cambiado el humor. Sentía su aroma particular y la curva de su cuerpo.

"Ciertamente, él es el mejor." se dijo Bulma mientras se le dibujaba una autentica sonrisa.

-¿A donde vamos?- preguntó Bulma con dificultad, tanto por su garganta, como por el ruido del vehiculo y la alta velocidad.

\- No hagas tantas preguntas. Sólo disfruta.- le ordenó él con su voz ronca.

Cuando llegaron a la zona de bosques, Vegeta se alejó de la ruta, entrando por un casi inexistente camino de tierra que se dibujaba entre los arboles. Bulma se encontraba muy intrigada al andar por tanta oscuridad, y le recordaba sus aventuras de niña.

Al cabo de un pequeño lapso de tiempo recorriendo aquel camino secreto, Vegeta detuvo la moto. El rugido de ese vehiculo se calmó y Bulma rapidamente bajó para darle lugar al saiyayin.

El hombre le tendió la mano a la peliazul, quien demoró en reaccionar por la sorpresa que aquel gesto le ocasionó.

\- No tengo toda la noche, mujer- gruñó él.

Bulma se apresuró y apretó con fuerza esa mano fuerte. Como siempre, era sumamente cálida. "A veces lo odio tanto", pensaba la mujer. "Nunca nadie había provocado en mí lo que él me provoca. Nadie sostuvo mi mano así, como él la sostiene en este momento. Nunca había logrado sentir el deseo de estar con alguien, como lo siento esta noche".

\- Llegamos, mujer impaciente- le dijo Vegeta.

Frente a ellos, una pequeña cabaña se dibujaba entre los juegos de sombras y luces que los arboles, la noche, y la luz de las estrellas y la luna creaban.

\- ¿De donde sacaste eso?- curioseó Bulma.

\- Estaba abandonada, y la encontré en una oportunidad, cuando vine a entrenar- explicó el saiyayin.

Vegeta la guió a Bulma hasta el deck de madera que se levantaba en el frente de la casa. Subieron los tres escalones y Vegeta abrió la puerta sin ninguna dificultad. Claramente había trabajado en ese espacio, porque no estaba sucio o deteriorado. Sí se veia que no era habitada y tenías varios años. Pronto habria que hacerle reparaciones, sin embargo, se veia agradable.

Al entrar, notó que era un gran cuarto sin divisiones internas. antes de que pudiera acabar de inspeccionar el lugar, Vegeta se había quitado la campera y acomodado en una imponente colcha que descansaba a los pies de un enorme ventanal, por donde entraba la luz del cielo nocturno. La mujer lo siguió, sin embargo, solo se desprendió el abrigo y se acurrucó sobre el brazo que el saiyayin le ofreció.

Él miraba el cielo que se desplegaba por fuera de la ventana, y ella lo miraba a él.

\- ¿Extrañas algo de allí?- preguntó Bulma, temiendo por los ojos anhelantes del príncipe que se perdían en la inmensidad de universo.

\- ...- Vegeta frunció sus gestos- No hay nada que extrañar.

\- Una vez dijiste que extrañabas a Nappa- comentó la peliazul.

Vegeta soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Eso es absurdo, mujer. No dije que extrañara a Nappa, dije que añoraba los tiempos en que él se encontraba bajo mi yugo.

Bulma rió y suspiró al mismo tiempo. En cierta forma, le resultaba graciosa la declaracion de Vegeta. y por otro lado, la hacia sentir un tanto insegura. ¿Por qué estaba él con ella, viviendo una vida tan diferente a la que tenía antes? Él siempre le había dicho que no se había arrepentido de eliminar todos aquellos planetas y sus pueblos, porque había aprendido a disfrutarlo y que era todo parte de un plan mayor: destruir a freezer.

\- ¿Quisieras volver a la vida que tenías antes de conocer el planeta tierra?- preguntó Bulma, tal vez buscando algo de seguridad.

\- ¿Que te pasa, mujer? ¿Estás loca? No quiero volver a ver a Freezer, salvo que sea para cortarle la cabeza.

Al fin y al cabo, Vegeta había odíado esa vida. sin embargo, no había tenido alternativa. Bulma comenzó a ver las cicatrices del pecho del saiyayin que la remera no llegaba a cubrir. A él no le solía gustar descubrirla observando esas marcas. Le daba la sensacion de que ella sentía lastima y él odíaba la lastima.

\- Me encantaría tener la capacidad de arrancarle la piel a esa bestia asquerosa- confesó Bulma, más parecido a un pensamiento en voz alta, que a una afirmacion dirigida a Vegeta.

Al príncipe le sorprendieron las palabras de Bulma. Ella no solía ser tan violenta. Era gritona, brava y la había visto pegarle a sus amigos debiluchos, sin embargo ella no era de tener pensamientos como el que había expresado. Él la miró y ella tenía el ceño fruncido mientras observaba una cicatriz en particular.

\- Ya pasó mucho tiempo. Todas las heridas cerraron- dijo Vegeta, como si buscara convencerla de que ya no sentía dolor. No le gustaba ver a su mujer molesta por algo que le había ocurrido a él.

\- No estoy tan segura de eso- Acotó Bulma, nuevamente como si se tratase de un pensamiento.

Vegeta sabía que ella conocía las heridas internas que no sanarían. Ella se esforzaba por cambiar el recuerdo de esas marcas con vivencias nuevas. Como siempre, ella era capaz de sacrificarlo todo por él. Al mismo tiempo, el se preguntaba cómo podía quererlo tanto. ¿A él?

\- No fue justo. Todo lo que hizo- continuaba refunfuñando la peliazul

\- ¿Por qué?- preguntó él

\- ¡¿Por qué?!, ¡Porque él no tenia el derecho a lastimarte como lo hizo. No tenia derecho a dejarte estas marcas...!

\- No me refiero a eso- interrumpió Vegeta.- ¿Por qué me amas?

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa. Sintió que se había sonrojado. No esperaba que él fuera tan directo, pero eso había sido un error de ella, despues de todo, es de Vegeta de quien estabamos hablando.

\- No es como si pudiese decir una por una las cosas…

\- ¿Que pesa tanto como para que dejes a un lado todo lo que he hecho en mi pasado?- interrumpió nuevamente él.

\- Vegeta, amar realmente es aceptar los defectos del otro. Las cosas buenas las quiere cualquiera. No es como si tu pasado me llenara de felicidad, pero lo acepto.

\- No entiendo cómo lo aceptas. Hasta yo lo reprobaría.

\- Yo tampoco lo se.- respondió ella, regalandole una sonrisa.

Vegeta sintió que esos ojos claros acariciaban su rostro. Nunca había conocido una criatura semejante: que con solo mirarlo lo hiciese sentir deseoso de rendirse ante ella.

Tal vez la mujer tenía razon. El saiyayin sabía que ella era sincera y eso le bastaba. Tenía mucho tiempo para ir encontrando ciertas respuestas.

El hombre la miró escudriñando los rasgos de su delicado rostro. De repente, sintió el deseo de besarla. Esos labios que lo volvian loco, esos labios que le provocaban una sed insaciable, que lo obligaban a buscarla día tras día en busca de esa boca para calmar esa ansia. Ambos cerraron los ojos y se dejaron llevar por ese profundo beso.

Bulma empezó a sentir las manos del saiyayin recorrer su cuerpo. De repente, sostuvo una de esas manos fuertes y se apartó de aquel beso.

\- Vegeta... yo... No puedo hacerlo- comenzó a explicar timidamente Bulma mientras él la miraba expectante- No es un momento seguro... con lo del resfrio. Dijiste lo de los humanos... las crias y...

El príncipe la silenció y luego continuó el beso.

\- No importa- dijo mientras continuaba con aquellas ardientes caricias.

Bulma se entregó a esos brazos que la cubrieron al mismo tiempo que iban deshaciendose de cada prenda. Sentía sus pechos ser invadidos por el intenso calor de la piel de aquel hombre que la aprisionaba. El cuerpo del saiyayin la encadenaba con cada bocanada de aire de la respiracion de él. Sus besos eran intensos y eróticos. Sin embargo, antes de continuar con aquello que ya había empezado, él se detuvo, y le sustuvo la mirada con sus ojos negros.

\- ¿Sabes quien soy?- preguntó con su voz ronca y seria.

\- Por supuesto. Vegeta, Príncipe de los Saiyayines.- respondió Bulma con su mayor sensualidad. Sabía que a él le fascinaba cuando ella lo trataba como alguien de la realeza.

\- Cuando comencé a vivir aqui, y vi tu poder, lo primero que pensé fue que eras algo similar a una "princesa de la Tierra".- Bulma sonrió de lado. Realmente le causaban gracia las ocurrencias del saiyayin.- Sin embargo, no lo eras. Como único príncipe presente te ordeno que nunca más vuelvas a sentirte mal por un absurdo intento de humillacion, porque frente a ellos eres más que una simple princesa. ¿Lo comprendes?

\- Por supuesto, majestad- respondió antes de propinarle un beso tan profundo como los de él.

Bulma se sentía sumamente satisfecha y simplemente se dejó llevar por aquellas manos que la fueron guiando por el camino del placer. Él besó cada rincón de su cuerpo, cada curva. No hubo espacio de la piel de la mujer que no fueran tocados por los labios del príncipe. Sentía esa lengua danzar sobre sus rincones, robando un suspiro tras otro. Percibía como esas energicas manos moldeaban su figura con mayor fuerza a la normal. Vegeta la había llevado, de un solo tirón, a ubicarse sobre su miembro erecto y palpitante. Esa sensacion exitante le erizó la piel a la peliazul. Ambos cuerpos habían comenzado a transpirar por el calor que habían generado aquellos roces.

Ella jugó con su clitoris para provocarlo. Sabía que Vegeta era un tanto masoquista cuando de sexo se trataba: todo lo que pudiese volverse una tortura, a él le gustaba porque hacia que el momento de placer que viniera luego, fuera más vivo. Bulma colocaba solo el comienzo del miembro de él en su interior y con suaves movimientos de cadera lo estimulaba. Sabía que pronto se volvería insoportable para ella, y cuando lo hizo, rogó al oido del hombre que por favor entrara en ella. Él la tomó de la cintura y la embistió. "¡Malditos juegos previos!" decía mientras el sudor le corria por la frente, y hacía su mayor esfuerzo por no aplicar más fuerza de la que ya usaba. Los musculos de sus piernas se tensaban y se preguntaba cuánto le faltaría a la mujer, hasta que oyó su grito ahogado, el pequeño temblor de su cuerpo y la respiracion agitada intentado volver a la normalidad. Rápidamente Vegeta la lanzó a su lado, y colocandola de espaldas, volvió a entrar en su sexo mojado. Las paredes del interior de la mujer se sentían calientes. Sabía que estaba descargando el peso de todo su cuerpo sobre ella, pero sería por poco tiempo. Su boca respiraba sobre el oido de ella. Respiraba el perfume de su hermoso y largo pelo y esa fue la gota que faltaba para hacerlo expulsar toda su semilla. Ella sintió el extasis volver una vez más y no pudo evitar acompañar el gemido de su pareja. Hacer el amor una vez esa noche no fue suficiente. La noche se volvió más larga y las estrellas habían decidido permanecer por más tiempo. Mientras tanto ellos continuaron allí, hasta que los cuerpos de ambos se rindieron ante el agotamiento.

En la mañana, fueron los besos de Bulma los que despertaron al saiyayin.

\- Tienes que volver a entrenar- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Vegeta la miró un instante más. Se veia realmente hermosa, con su cabello alborotado, sus labios rojos, sus ojos azules y esa piel blanca desnuda que brillaba con la luz del sol que entraba por el ventanal.

\- No sabía que tenias tanta prisa- bromeó él.

\- Sabes que eso no es verdad.- negó ella con molestia- No me gusta separarme de tí en las mañanas, mucho menos cuando compartimos una noche como esta.

Vegeta la tomó del brazo y la jaló, haciendo que cayera en su pecho. Se mantuvieron unos minutos más allí. Rapidamente se vistieron y volvieron a su casa. Él volvió a la cámara de gravedad, mientras ella volvia a sus proyectos.

Para la tranquilidad de todos, Bulma recuperó su animo perdido. Sentia que había vuelto renovada. se percibía distinta. La escapada con Vegeta había logrado acomodar sus ideas y sus emociones.

Unos días más tarde, la tranquilidad se marcharía nuevamente: Vegeta estaba en la cámara cuando comenzó a sentir un fuerte Ki en la casa. No se trataba de los amigos inutiles de la mujer, porque ninguno era tan fuerte, pero tampoco era Kakarotto, porque él tenia un poder superior. ¿Quién era? Vegeta estaba intrigado, pero no fue hasta la noche, cuando acabó de entrenar que fue en busca del sujeto que había estado dando vueltas por su casa. Bulma siempre llevaba a alguien a la casa por causa de su trabajo, sin embargo, esta vez era diferente. El visitante era muy fuerte y se había quedado hasta muy tarde. Nadie se quedaba en su casa hasta tan tarde.

Vegeta se dirigió a la cocina, donde ambos ki se juntaban, pero al entrar, solo pudo ver a Bulma, quien acercaba una jarra al desayunados.

\- ¡Vegeta!- dijo ella animadamente y con sorpresa.- ¿Estás bien? Te ves inquieto.

El saiyayin no se había percatado de su estado ansioso.

\- ¿Ha venido alguien a la casa hoy? ¿Otra vez tenemos visitas?

\- Claro que no. Solo vinieron a dejar unos paquetes.- respondió Bulma.- ¿Por que lo preguntas?

\- Nada, no es nada.

Vegeta entendió que nadie más estaba allí, por lo menos, no a la vista. Miró a Bulma, con su sonrisa inocente y entendió que ella aun no lo sabía. Miró el vientre de su mujer y sintió que le faltaba el aire. ¿Un hijo? "Eres fuerte pequeño bastardo" pensó Vegeta.

\- ¿De que te ries?- preguntó Bulma al ver la sonrisa que se había dibujado en el rostro de Vegeta.

\- No es nada, mujer. No es nada. - repitió el príncipe


	6. Chapter 6

Aviso: contenido lemon, si eres menos, no continues leyendo. los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de akira toriyama.

Capítulo 6

Pasó un tiempo hasta que los sintomas de embarazo llevaron a Bulma a pensar en dicha posibilidad. No demoró ni un instante en eliminar la sospecha.

Positivo. Había dado positivo. Bulma suspiró, con una mezcla de emociones en el pecho. Nervios, alegría, miedo, incertidumbre, emoción. Siempre había pensado que sería madre algun día, y desde que había conocido a Vegeta, la idea le había rondado en la cabeza en varias oportunidades, sin embargo, no importaba cuantas veces lo hubiese imaginado, ver confirmada la posibilidad no se comparaba con ninguno de esos pensamientos.

¿Cómo se lo diría? ¿Cómo lo tomaría? Cuando ella le había planteado la probabilidad de quedar embarazada, él le había dicho que "no importaba", pero ¿qué quería decir con eso?

Bulma temía que él no quisiese ser padre, que la noticia lo abrumara y lo llevara de decidir marcharse. Vegeta nunca le había dicho expresamente que se quedaría con ella. Le había confesado lo que sentía, sin embargo, eso no evitaba que la mujer se viera invadida por los miedos. Saber que llevaba un bebé en su vientre, solo la estaba volviendo más insegura. Necesita preservar al pequeño.

Bulma pensaba cómo y cuándo se lo diria, pero pasaban los días y aun no había juntado el valor para hacerlo. El secreto le quemaba el pecho y poco a poco se fue volviendo una pesada carga que llevar.

Vegeta había notado el cambio de animo de la mujer. Veía los días pasar y comenzaba a impacientarse. ¿Cuándo se lo contaría?. El saiyayin no comprendía del todo el comportamiento de los humanos, pero sabía que la mujer ya estaba anoticiada - especialmente por el cambio de actitud frente a él- y que en algun momento debía decirle.

Vegeta la abrazaba en la noche, descansaba su mano sobre el vientre de ella y percibía ese ki que le decía que su hijo estaba ahí, con ellos. Esa sensacion le producia una tranquilidad al dormir que no había experimentado antes y al mismo tiempo la ansiedad de volverse más fuerte para derrotar a los adroides.

El príncipe sentía cómo su mujer lo evitada y cierta noche no pudo quedarse indiferente ante aquella actitud. La peliazul estaba vistiendose para dormir, cepillando su pelo y limpiado su rostro.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a ocultarmelo?- preguntó Vegeta con cierto fastidio.

La mujer se volteó a ver al saiyayin. Él la miraba fijamente con sus ojos negros mientras se levantaba del sillon en que estaba ubicado, para acercarse a ella.

\- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?- dijo ella con voz baja y suave, intentando ocultar su inseguridad.

\- Hace mucho tiempo. Estoy esperando que tú me lo digas.

Bulma creyó que su cuerpo se volvía hielo y no supo qué responder. Ya no tenía alternativas, sin embargo, aun temía. No sabía qué palabras usar, qué debía decir.

\- ¿Por que no me lo dijiste? ¿Qué estabas esperando? - indagó con desconfianza.

\- No lo se, tenía miedo.

\- ¿Miedo?, ¿miedo de qué, mujer?- preguntó él enojado.

Bulma sentía que las lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos. "Malditas hormonas" pensaba.

\- No lo se... miedo.

\- ¿Miedo de mí?- dijo con una combinacion de molestia y decepcion.

\- ¡No!- respondió ella rapidamente. No quería que él se sintiese herido por las inquietudes de ella.- Todo esto es nuevo para mí.

\- ¿Temias mi reacción al enterarme, o lo que pudiese hacer cuando lo supiera?- preguntó con demasiada seriedad el príncipe.

\- Vegeta, yo...

Bulma sentía al saiyayin a solo unos centrimetos de ella. Sentía sus ojos penetrantes, y el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo que la alcanzaba. Sin embargo tenia la sensacion de que el infinito había entrado en su habitacion y se había instalando entre ambos.

\- Tenia miedo de lo que llegaras a pensar.- confesó ella.

\- Pensabas que odíaría la idea ¿Verdad? Pensaste que, tal vez, iba a hacerle daño.

\- ¡Claro que no!- gritó ella. Unas lagrimas se desprendieron de sus ojos azules, volviendolos dos oasis.- ¡Nunca pensaría que podrías hacernos daño!

A Vegeta le impresionó que ella ya empezara a hablar en plural. Ya no era ella sola, tambien estaba su hijo.

\- Pero sí pensaste que odíaría todo eso... No había muchas opciones, Bulma. O lo odíaba o lo quería. Pero tú pensaste lo primero.

\- Vegeta... No me presiones...

\- Eres igual que todos los demas.- interrumpió el con una voz casi imperceptible.

\- ¿Qué?- dijo ella mientras se secaba las lagrimas.

\- Realmente pensaba que era diferente. Pero me equivoqué. Todos tienen el mismo concepto de mí. La única diferencia es que el resto del mundo no me importa, es como si no existiese para mi, pero tú si.

\- Vegeta, ¡Sabes muy bien que eso no es así!

\- Me dijiste que me aceptabas y pensé que era verdad.

\- ¿De que estás hablando?- comenzó a decir Bulma. Intentaba mantener la calma, pero el temor que había estado sintiendo durante tantos días, se estaba conviertiendo en verdadero miedo- ¿Como puedes creer eso?

\- No necesito más explicaciones, Bulma…- exclamó el saiyayin mientras le daba la espaldas a la expectante mujer y se dirigía a la ventana del cuarto

\- ¿A dónde vas?- vociferó la peliazul al notar que él se estaba marchando. Una de sus pesadillas estaba tocando su puerta.

\- No lo sé , Bulma. necesito tiempo para pensar.- confesó, mientras se escapaba por la ventana.

Bulma corrió para detenerlo, pero él era demasiado rapido. "Espera..." dijo ella, con la ilusa idea de que él la escuchara y no se fuera.

De repente, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr, no se detenian. Bulma era consciente de que lo había herido. Al pensarlo, se daba cuenta de que era verdad. "¿Como pude pensar mal de él?, ¿Como fue que dejé que mis temores infundandos se interpusieran entre nosotros?" se preguntaba ella. ¿Que haría él? ¿Que tenía que pensar? ¿La iba a dejar? ¿Qué pasaría con el hijo de ambos?

Bulma intentó que todo ello no la atormentara. Debía cuidar su salud para no afectar a su bebé. Sin embargo, le estaba resultando muy dificil controlar su angustia. Sería una noche muy larga. Necesitaba hablar con Vegeta. Necesitaba decirle todo lo que pensaba y sentía antes de que él tomara una decisión. Ese hombre era muy necio y orgulloso, y una vez que se le metiera una idea en la cabeza, iba a ser muy dificil persuadirlo. Además, sabía que estaba herido. Todo se había tornado muy oscuro.

Bulma se sentó en el colchón, intentaba respirar y pensar en el bebé, pero hacer eso solo incrementaba su ansiedad. ¿Cuándo volvería el saiyayin? ¿Cómo podía hablar con él? ¿Dónde podía buscarlo? ¿Por qué no puedo sentir el ki como él?

Bulma sabia que debía esperar. La paciencia no era su mayor virtud y la posibilidad de perder a Vegeta la volvia loca.

Pasaria la noche dando vueltas no solo en la cama, sino por toda la casa. Saldria al patio, miraria las estrellas y pensaria en el padre de su hijo. Daria vueltas por el jardin, vestida solo con su pijama y una manta.

\- ¿Qué hice?- Se recriminó a cada minuto.

Tenia la posibilidad de excusarse: el embarazo, los nervios de esa etapa nueva, el carácter de Vegeta. Sin embargo, al pensar en eso, dejó a un lado todo lo que él le había demostrado. Todo lo que había hecho por ella. Todo a lo que él había renunciado y dejado atrás por la pequeña familia que habían formado.

Vegeta se marchó lejos. Ni siquiera él supo a donde se dirijia, y cuando se percató de que el paisaje no le resultaba familiar, decidió descender. Se detuvo en un acantilado. Oía el ruido de las olas romper sobre la piedra y el silencio de la soledad lo tranquilizo. Vio la fina luna iluminar su figura y el paisaje que la rodeaba.

\- ¿Que hago aqui?- Se preguntó.

A Vegeta lo confundía el motivo por el cual había huido, porque eso había hecho. Había escapado de las palabras de Bulma. Temia que ella continuara hablando.

La noticia del embarazo lo había impactado. ¿Él?, ¿padre? Dos años atras, él estaba en manos de Freezer y jamas hubiese imaginado que su vida iba a convertirse en lo hoy en día era. Ya había renunciado a la posibilidad de tener una mujer, de tener sus hijos, después de todo, su planeta había sido destruido, su raza estaba casi extinta y ya no había legado que perpetuar. Un hijo: No tenia sentido.

Había renunciado a ser feliz: se contentaba con hacer miserables a los demás . Esa era su idea del futuro. Algun día derrotaría a freezer y ocuparía su lugar.

Vegeta miró sus manos, la ropa que llevaba. Percibió el aroma, tan familiar de su casa, su cama, su mujer y todos los productos con los que ella inundaba el hogar. Recordó el olor desagradable de la nave de freezer y vino a su mente la frialdad de aquellos pasillos metálicos, de las pequeñas habitaciones, las incómodas camas, la brutalidad de los soldados y en ese momento comprendió que no había otro lugar en el universo en donde quisiese estar que no fuere allí: con la madre de su hijo.

Sintió el dolor y la decepción de que ella lo viera con los mismos ojos con los que lo veian los demás: una mirada acusadora, juzgadora. Pensar que la desconfianza la inundaba. Vino a su mente las lágrimas, y que ella seria la madre de su hijo: el niño que pensó que no tendría y muchos menos con una mujer humana. ¿Cómo seria él como padre? Su padre, su ejemplo, no había estado presente mucho tiempo en su vida. Pensadolo detenidamente, él no sabia nada de cómo ser un padre, o por lo menos un buen padre. Nuevamente sería Bulma la que debería cargar sobre su espalda las dificultades.

Vegeta pensó en su pasado, en sus errores y en el perdón de Bulma. Él no estaba seguro de lo que había llevado a la mujer a actuar como lo había hecho, pero era el momento de que él decidiera qué haría con todo lo que habían construido.

El príncipe miró el sol que comenzaba a salir y recién ahí cayó en la cuenta del tiempo en que había estado ausente. Pensó en que Bulma estaría preocupada y se marchó rapidamente a casa.

Bulma estaba en la cocina preparando cafe. No había pegado un ojo en toda la noche. No estaba segura de qué podía hacer y tampoco estaba segura de cómo podía pensar en ideas claras con aquella noche de desvelo. De repente, la puerta corrediza de la cocina se abrió y la figura de Vegeta atravesó el umbral rapidamente.

\- ¡Vegeta!- vociferó ella con sorpresa y cierto grado de angustia.

\- Escucha...- comenzó a decir él.

Sin embargo, ella se apresuró a interrumpirlo. No podía dejar que el diera una sentencia antes de que ella pudiera expresar todo lo que tenía guardado en su pecho.

\- ¡No!, no digas nada aun. Vegeta, lo siento. Es verdad. Todo lo que dijiste es verdad. Me dejé llevar por una estupidez. Todo esto es nuevo para mí. Fue una gran sorpresa saber que esperaba un bebé. Pero, al mismo tiempo, pensar en que eres su padre, hace que la noticia sea aun mas grata. Tan grato es para mí, que imaginar la posibilidad de que no compartas esta alegria conmigo, me parte el corazon. Disculpame, de verdad siento que te fallé.

\- Bulma...

\- No puedo con esto yo sola...- interrumpió nuevamente ella. Tenía los ojos llorosos y Vegeta notó las marcadas ojeras en su dulce y triste mirada.

Vegeta sentía que no tenía nada que perdonar. Sentía que era injusto si lo comparaba con todo lo que ella había aceptado de él. Al pensarlo con claridad, sabía que ella no lo miraba como los demás lo hacian. Sabía que si hubiese sido así, nunca lo hubiese dejado entrar en su casa, en su vida. Nunca hubiese permitido tener un hijo de él. Nunca hubiesen podido compartir todo lo que habían compartido. Sintió que su sentimiento de "traición" se borraba poco a poco, aunque la huella del daño que podía llegar a hacerle esa mujer, no lo abandonaba y nunca lo haría mientras tuviera aquel cariño.

\- No me voy a ningun lado.- explicó él. Bulma sintió que el aire volvia a sus pulmones, pero la tranquilidad no era absoluta: que él se quedara, no significaba que él permaneciera a su lado- Venía a decirte que no pieso abandonarte. Ni a tí, ni a mi hijo. Debiste pensar bien las cosas antes de empezar con todo esto. Ahora no pienso marcharme. No importa lo que pienses de mí.

Bulma notó como comenzaron a caer unas lágrimas de sus ojos azules al mismo tiempo que una pequeña risa nerviosa se desprendió de sus labios. Le causó gracia que el príncipe pensara que ella estaba arrepentida de haberle dado un lugar en su vida. Ella desesperada por no perderlo, y el muy imbécil haciendose la idea contraria.

La peliazul suspiró y con la nueva bocanada de aire, vino a ella la tranquilidad que había perdido hacía ya mucho tiempo. Se alegró de no tener que seguir exponiendo a su hijo a aquella tensión.

Bulma caminó hacia Vegeta y lo abrazó, escondiendo su rostro en el grueso cuello de él. Las lágrimas restantes mojaron su bronceada piel.

"Como extrañé este calor toda la noche"- pensaba ella.

\- Eres un idiota. ¿Lo sabías?- dijo ella.

Vegeta cerró aquel abrazo, estrechando el frágil cuerpo de la mujer.

\- No vuelvas a dejarme así- ordenó ella- Menos estando embarazada, mono desesperante.

\- No vuelvas a pensar que soy capaz de rechazar a un hijo.- replicó él.

Bulma separó su rostro del cuerpo del saiyayin para ver sus ojos oscuros.

\- ¿De quién crees que es la culpa? Fuiste tú el que dijo que no quería "las crias", y menos si eran humanas.

\- ¡Por favor, mujer!- se quejó el príncipe- ¿Como puedes ser tan ilusa? ¡Odio las crias, pero estamos hablando de un hijo nuestro! Es diferente.

Bulma se sintió un tanto estúpida y no supo qué responder a ello.

\- De acuerdo. Como compensación te dejaré elegir el nombre.

\- El niño es un príncipe. Si es un varón, debe llevar mi nombre Real.

\- ¿Sabes que?- respondió Bulma- Retiro la oferta. Buscaré otra forma de compensarte.

Vegeta bufó, pero cerró nuevamente el abrazo y se dedicó a disfrutar el perfume del cuerpo de la mujer.

\- Me gustaría contarle a mis padres la noticia. Pensaba invitarlos a cenar.

\- ¿Esa de las que llamas " cena especial"? Como odio todas esas estupideces.

\- Vas agarrandole la mano- respondió Bulma y sonrió- te prometo que la comida valdrá la amargura de soportar a mis padres.

\- Más te vale, mujer torpe.- se quejó.- No pienso quedarme toda "la cena especial".

\- Vete a entrenar. Yo me encargo de todo. Tú solo ven a comer. Con eso basta.

Vegeta miró esos ojos azules, que le recordaban las maravillas que vio durante sus viajes por el espacio y siguió el impulso de besar la boca de la mujer. Fue un beso cargado de emoción. Como si hubiese pasado una eternidad desde la ultima vez que se habían sentido tan cerca.

ÉL separó sus cuerpos y se marchó.

Bulma se sintió completa nuevamente y no pudo evitar sonreir.

Sus padres no tuvieron inconvenientes en ir a cenar. Su madre había llevado un postre, y no había dejado de hablar desde que había llegado.

Bulma estaba por terminar de llevar los platos a la mesa cuando Vegeta hizo su aparición, ya bañado y vestido con ropa de entrecasa.

\- ¡Hola cariño!

\- Ya terminé uno de tus prototipos. Pasa a verlo cuando quieras- dijo el Dr. Brief, ignorando el saludo de su esposa.

Vegeta se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y se ubicó rapidamente. Intentó mantener la calma ante las inutiles conversaciones de la familia Brief, como solia hacer cuando vivía en la casa del matrimonio. Al terminar de cenar, Bulma levantó los platos y trajo té de frutas. Vio el fastidio dibujarse en el rostro del saiyayin y decidió no dilatar más esa agonia.

\- ¿Por qué no traes el postre, querida?- dijo Bunny- No quiero que Vegeta se vaya sin haber probado un poco.

\- Espera. Mamá, Papá. Antes de eso, les queríamos contar, que los invitamos a casa, para contarles que... -En esa fracción de segundo, Bulma notó por el brillo de las miradas de ambos, que ya sabían qué estaba por decir- ...Estamos esperando un principito.

El euforico grito de ambos, por poco hace sangrar los timpanos de la joven pareja. Bulma vio el rostro torturado del saiyayin y fue rapidamente a la cocina en busca del postre.

Bunny no dejaba de hablar para si misma sobre el hecho de ser abuela. Al fin se había cumplido su mayor anhelo. Minetras tanto, el padre de Bulma dio sus felicitaciones a los futuros padres.

Bulma sirvió rapidamente una gran rebanada del postre a Vegeta, para que pudiera marcharse de la mesa, al terminar, sin recibir reproches por parte de Bunny.

-¡Es una noticia maravillosa!- decía la Sra Brief.- ¿Cuándo piensas casarse, cariño?

\- ¡Mamá!- Gritó Bulma a su madre.- ¿Cuándo vas a dejarnos en paz? No se te terminan las excusas para presionarnos ¿no? Ahora solo disfruta a tu tan deseado nieto.

Bulma lo último que quería era continuar molestando a Vegeta. Había sobrellevado toda la cena de la forma más civilizada posible.

\- ¿Que es "casarse"?- preguntó el príncipe con su mejor cara de curiosa.

Bulma amaba cuando él no entendía algo porque le daba la oportunidad a ella de explicarle lo que él no comprendía. Era una de las pocas oportunidades en donde él dejaba de lado su orgullo.

\- Es cuando dos personas, que son parejas, celebran una ceremonia que los une ante los ojos de los demás.- Bulma intentó explicarlo de la mejor manera, para la comprension de su discipulo espacial.

\- ¡Ay, Bulma! Lo haces sonar muy aburrido.- se quejó su madre- Casarse es una gran decisión.. Una muy importante y seria...

\- ¿Que puede ser más importante y serio que el hecho de tener un hijo? ¿Tan transcendental es esa ceremonia?

Bulma tenía sentimientos encontrados con aquella simplicidad con la que el saiyayin comprendía las cosas. Por momento la sacaba de sus casillas, pero en otras ocasiones- como en ese mismo instante- la amaba.

\- ¡Por supuesto que lo es!- gritó Bunny a viva voz.

\- Por supuesto que no- agregó Bulma rapidamente.- No es necesaria.

Bulma continuaba con su afán de mantener a su pareja, libre de las presiones de su madre. Porque su padre era una persona muy sencilla y ya se encontraba conforme con su porción de postre y con su futuro nieto -a quien le fabricaría los mejores juguetes-.

Bunny empezó a replicarle a su hija esa apatía por el casamiento. Bulma intentaba no discutir con ella por aquella tonteria.

\- Bulma- interrumpió Vegeta.- Hagamos esa celemonia de "casar"

Todos los presentes guardaron silencio ante las palabras del príncipe. Sólo sonaron las cucharas de postre chocar ante los platitos de postre, que habían sido soltados por la más de una boca estaba semiabierta, especialmente la de Bulma.

La primera en abrir la boca fue Bunny, una vez más. Gritó nuevamente de la emoción, repitiendo "Es una de las mejores noches de mi vida".

Bulma se levantó rápidamente, se acercó al confundido saiyayin, lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró afuera de la habitación .

\- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó él.

Bulma sabía que él no comprendía el alcance de lo que había dicho. En otra época de su vida, aquella suerte de "propuesta matrimonial" la hubiese vuelto la mujer más feliz. Sin embargo, conocía a Vegeta y el casamiento no era su estilo. Si hubiese comprendido o conocido de que estaba hablando, nunca hubiese dicho lo que había dicho. Ella no podía dejar que él se embarcara en algo que no comprendía y que al mismo tiempo, no le gustaría.

\- Vegeta, la ceremonia no es importante. tampoco es obligatoria. Como dices tú, nosotros ya tenemos un bebé en camino.

\- ¿No quieres que los demás sepan que eres mi mujer?- preguntó él inocentemente y con más confusion que antes.- Tu madre dijo que sí era importante.

\- ¡Es importante para ella porque quiere organizar la ceremonia! ¡No le hagas caso!- Bulma en ese instante odió a su madre.

\- ¿Entonces no la quieres hacer?

\- Escucha... La ceremonia es una estupidez y la vas a odíar, créeme. Pero para que no pienses que no quiero hacerla, que no quiero casarme contigo, le diremos a los demás que sí la llevamos a cabo y conseguiré la prueba de que fue así. ¿De acuerdo?

\- ¿Puedes hacer eso?- preguntó con cierta desconfianza, pero a la vez un tanto aliviado. Escuchar que el "odiaría" la ceremonia lo inquietó.

\- Soy la "princesa de la tierra" ¿recuerdas?

Vegeta la miró con recelo. Parecía sincera. Intentó no pensar en que intentaba engañarlo, sin embargo, era cierto: ella llevaba a su heredero dentro de su vientre. Realmente, ¿qué clase de ritual estupido podía ser más importante que eso?

Vegeta aceptó aquella contrapropuesta. Bulma lo besó y le ordenó que se fuera, que ella se encargaría sola de luchar contra la fiera que estaba en la otra habitación, y que intentaría matarla cuando se enterara que no habría casamiento formal, ni fiesta, ni vestidos, es decir, todo lo que motivaba a Bunny a querer ser promotora de aquella unión.

Al día siguiente mandaría a hacer unas alianzas con el metal más resistente y esteticamente lindo, para que fueran el testimonio de su casamiento y al mismo tiempo, para que Vegeta no lo destruyera el primer día de entrenamiento. Sin embargo, pensando en la rutina del príncipe, también mandó a realizar una cadenita para que pudiera llevar el anillo en su cuello. Sabía que cuando las viera, Vegeta pensaría que era una estupidez, y si lo miraba con los ojos de alguien de otro planeta, la verdad es que resultaba banal. Por ello, consideró apropiado que el metal llevara en su superficie el escudo de la familia Real de Vegeta.

"Te voy a impresionar maldito bastardo" se dijo Bulma mientras sonreía con picardía, antes de abrir la puerta que la separaba de sus expectantes padres y de los gritos de su enfurecida madre.

El embarazo de Bulma no fue muy diferente a cualquier otro embarazo, exceptuando cuando el bebé se alteraba por algun motivo, lo que provocaba todo tipo de molestias a su madre. Al tratarse de un niño medio saiyayin, el apetito de Bulma incrementó considerablemente. La mujer cortó su cabello a la altura de sus hombros, para poder manipular al bebé con mayor facilidad- aun recordaba lo complicado que había sido cuidar de Ami con el cabello tan largo-.

\- Es un niño, felicitaciones- le dijo el médico al hacer la ecografía.

Bunny no tardó en comprar montañas de regalos. Nada faltaba: ni ropa, ni calzado, ni disfrazes, ni pañales, ni juguetes. Realmente parecía que estaban a la espera de un príncipe.

Vegeta había soltado una pequeña sonrisa ladina cuando su esposa le confirmó que se trataba de un niño. No sabía si llegaría a ser tan fuerte como un saiyayin puro, pero sabía que debería entrenarlo lo mejor posible.

El príncipe se recluía en la cámara de gravedad cada vez más tiempo. A medida que se acercaban al gran día, la ansiedad del hombre aumentaba y el hecho de que estuviera por nacer su hijo, no lo tranquilizaba en lo más minimo. El niño era un motivo más de preocupación.

Los padres de Bulma acompañaron a su hija el mayor tiempo posible. Vegeta entrenaba mucho y no se encontraba muy presente, sin embargo, Bulma estaba de acuerdo. Él debía enfocarse en volverse más fuerte para derrotar a los androides. Solo así podrian preservar todo lo que habían obtenido durante su tiempo juntos, incluido su hijo. Los padres de Bulma también lo entendían y nunca se les habria ocurrido recriminarle su ausencia.

En las noches en que él volvia a descansar, sentía sus fuertes y lastimadas manos posarse sobre su creciente vientre. Había noches en que ella no podía dormir por las molestias de Trunks - así había decidido llamarlo, cuando era así, el príncipe se sentaba en la cama, acomodaba a su mujer en su pecho, y apoyando las manos sobre el niño, Vegeta intentaba calmarlo con su ki.

\- Siempre funciona, gracias- respondía Bulma antes de besar los labios de su esposo.

Vegeta sentía el cálido cuerpo bajo sus manos y la deseaba. Ella era su esposa, la madre de su hijo, y la única persona que le había dado un verdadero futuro. Él se había vuelto muy fuerte y cada vez que hacía el amor con ella, recordaba lo fragil que era y lo fácil que podía ser lastimarla. Esa sensación se incrementó el día que Trunks nació. Ella lloraba del dolor. A pesar de que mantenía su fuerte carácter, que había insultado a todos lo que la estaban asistiendo en el parto, aun asi, ella no era inmune al sufrimiento. Durante unos instantes, Vegeta sintió que odíaba a aquel bebé, pero cuando vio el rostro de su mujer al ver al pequeño, no pudo evitar cambiar de parecer.

Ella lo miraba como si hubiese encontrado un tesoro de felicidad. Sus ojos azules continuaban soltando lágrimas, pero ahora se dibujaba una blanca sonrisa en su rostro rojo. Vegeta se acercó para ver al heredero de su raza y primeramente se encontró con la mirada de su esposa, que tambien lo miró con aquella calidez.

\- Gracias- le expresó Bulma, como si realmente esa palabra le alcanzara para expresar lo que sentía por tener la posibilidad de tener a ese milagro en brazos.

El saiyayin se sentó en el suelo del baño, ya que Bulma se encontraba en la bañera. Para ese momento todos habían abandonado la habitación. De repente lo vio: era sumamente pequeño y tanto su piel, como su pelo parecian de un color claro. Definitivamente no había heredado los rasgos caracteristicos de su raza. Lo notó moverse inquieto en los brazos de su madre y sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco. Era tan frágil. Vegeta odíaba lo que fuera débil, pero ver a ese niño lo inundaba de deseos de protección y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió miedo. Miedo de absolutamente todo. Tenia temor por los androides. Temor por la fragilidad de su esposa y de su hijo. Temor por no saber si sería un buen padre. Temor por tener una debilidad. Ellos eran su debilidad. Esa delicada escena le demostraron a Vegeta que él no podía continuar así. Repentinamente Trunks abrió sus ojitos y al ver a su padre observarlo, le regaló una leve sonrisa. Tal vez fue la presencia de su familiar ki lo que hizo que supiera quien era.

Vegeta sentia que su pecho se contraia. Tenía los ojos de su madre. Había heredado una de las cosas que más amaba de esa mujer. Pero al mismo tiempo, tenía la cola de un saiyayin. Era la creación perfecta de ambos.

Vegeta se levantó del suelo, besó la frente de Bulma y posó su mano sobre la pequeña cabeza de su hijo. Se mantuvo así unos segundos y luego se dirigió a la puerta.

\- No necesitas irte tan deprisa- sugirió Bulma

\- Necesito volver a entrenar.

\- Te veré en la noche entonces.

El saiyayin se marchó rapidamente.

Bulma sabía que lejos de quedarse quieto y disfrutar de su bebé, Vegeta se sentiría presionado y querría volverse más fuerte. Ella lo conocía. Sabía que ese bebé se convertiría en una espina en el corazón de su padre. Tambien sabía que su esposo tomaría distancia de ellos. Necesitaba alejar a los demonios que habían nacido ese día. Bulma estaba dispuesta a acompañar esa lucha, despues de todo, no era la primera y tampoco sería la última.

Las semanas pasaron y la familia se dedicó a disfrutar del pequeño Trunks. Vegeta no tomaba demasiado contacto con él, pero jamás abandonaba una habitacion si alguien que no fuera Bulma, o los abuelos del niño permanecían allí. Hubo oportunidades en que Bulma no podía despertarse del cansancio: cuidar de dos saiyayines era agotador. Cuando era así, era Vegeta quien iba a asistir al niño.

La semana de la llegada de los androides, Bulma le pedía a su madre que se llevara a Trunks desde el mediodía hasta la noche, y así tener más tiempo para trabajar en el laboratorio, aun debía culminar algunas cosas para el "gran día".

A solo tres días de la llegada, durante la tarde, Bulma recibió visitas: Yamcha y Puar.

\- ¡Hola!- saludó ella.

\- ¿Cómo estás Bulma? Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía- dijo el pequeño gato azul mientras, sin permiso de nadie, se dirigió al sofá de la sala.

\- Pasen... supongo- agregó Bulma un tanto resignada.

\- Me gusta tu nuevo corte- confesó Yamcha.

\- A tí tambien te quedó bastante bien- dijo Bulma. Yamcha también había cortado bastante su cabello desde la última vez que se habían visto.

Todos se ubicaron en la sala. Bulma fue en busca de té caliente y algunos dulces para compartir.

\- ¿Ya han terminado su entrenamiento?- curioseó Bulma

\- Si. Ya solo queda esperar. Mañana llegan Ten shin han y Chaoz- explicó Yamcha.- Eso no importa por ahora. Mejor dime ¿cómo han estado tus cosas?

\- Bastante bien. He estado trabajando bastante en el laboratorio.- empezó a decir Bulma

\- ¿Y tu "relación seria"?

\- ¡Me casé!- se apresuró en constestar ella.

Yamcha se sorprendió ante la declaración de la peliazul, por poco escupe el té que había llevado a la boca. Le parecía demasiado irreal. ¿Bulma? ¿Casada?

\- ¿De verdad? Wow, que noticia. ¿Cómo se llama el afortunado?

Bulma soltó su sonrisa más picara.

\- Vegeta- contestó Bulma mientras sonreía de costado.

Yamcha la miró. Ella se reía. Definitivamente era una broma. Además, pensar que él pudiese casarse o tener algún tipo de relación con alguien, le parecía absurdo. Sin embargo, continuaba viendose radíante, como la última vez que la visitó.

El timbre sonó nuevamente.

\- Esa debe ser mamá- dijo Bulma.

Se levantó rapidamente en dirección a la entrada. Junto con Bulma, llegó a la sala Bunny y un carrito de bebé.

\- Chicos, les presento a mi monito- decía Bulma, mientras tomaba al pequeño en sus brazos.- Él es Trunks, mi hijo.

La sorpresa se dibujó instantaneamente en el rostro de las visitas. Les había costado creer que Bulma se había casado, es más, les había quedado la duda sobre la veracidad de esa noticia. ¿Un hijo? ¿Qué más había pasado?

\- ¡Miren a mi nieto!- gritó la abuela orgullosa- Tan guapo como mi yerno.

A Yamcha se le habían acabado las palabras. No sabía qué decir, o qué pensar. Aun quedaba conocer al padre del niño. ¿Quién sería ese hombre que había logrado no solo casarse con la gran Bulma Brief, sino también, tener un hijo con ella?

\- ¡Felicidades!. No nos habías dicho que tenías un hijo

\- Mamá se adelantó- bromeó Bulma.

De repente, Vegeta apareció en la sala. Tenía el traje rasgado, muchas heridas sucias en sangre y el sudor mojando toda su piel. Sentir el ki del insecto lo fastidíaba. Todos se sorprendieron ante la aparición del saiyayin, pero nadie dijo nada. Él se acercó a Bulma, quien estaba parada junto al carrito, con Trunks en brazos.

\- Se rompió la cámara.- le dijo a la peliazul.

\- No puedo arreglarla ahora. Para mañana estará lista.- explicó ella mientras colocaba al bebé en una especie de camita de tela.

\- Necesito entrenar toda la noche, no puedo esperar a mañana.

\- Lo sé, Vegeta. Pero ahora mismo debo darle de comer a Trunks, bañarlo y llevarlo a dormir. Solo cuando termine con todo eso podré ir a revisar la cámara.

Todos se encontraban expectantes. Oian y miraban en silencio la escena.

\- Yo me hago cargo del niño. Tú arregla la cámara cuanto antes - ordenó Vegeta.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Si, mujer.

\- De acuerdo. Dejo a Trunks aqui. Ahora te alcanzo el bolso.

Bunny servía nuevamente té en las tazas vacias mientras Yamcha y Puar no daban crédito a lo que sucedía.

\- Disculpen, chicos. Se quedan con mamá. Tengo que ir a trabajar.

\- ¡Bulma, espera!- gritó Yamcha- Se que no es asunto mio, pero ¿qué piensa tu marido de que dejes a su hijo en manos de ese asesino?

Bulma y Vegeta lo miraron y tardaron unos segundo en caer en la cuenta de lo que había dicho.

\- ¡Es mi hijo, pedazo de imbécil!- replicó Vegeta

\- Yamcha, ya te había dicho que me casé con Vegeta.- explicó Bulma con suavidad.

\- ¡Pensé que era una broma!- confesó Yamcha, con los ojos como platos.

Bulma levantó la mano y mostró la alianza que envolvia su dedo, luego se acercó al príncipe y tomó la cadenita de su cuello para mostrar el anillo que se ocultaba bajo su traje. Nadie dijo más nada y el tema se cerró momentaneamente.

\- Vegeta, cielo. Si quieres yo cuido a Trunks. Tú ve a darte una ducha- sugirió Bunny. El príncipe no dijo nada y se encaminó al baño.

\- Me tengo que ir chicos.- Dijo Bulma, y se marchó rapidamente. Luego hablararía bien con ellos sobre lo que había pasado.

Bulma se dirigió al laboratorio en busca de su equipo de herramientas. Estaba en su escritorio, revolviendo las cosas, procurando encontrar sus guantes cuando, de repente, sintió unas manos cálidas acariciar sus caderas.

\- ¿Que haces aqui? Pensé que te estabas duchando- exclamó Bulma

\- ¿Sabes que me enciendes mucho cuando eres mala?- agregó el príncipe mientras apoyaba su cuerpo al de la mujer

Bulma soltó una sonrisa que su esposo no logró ver. Sus encuentros intimos habían mermado en los últimos meses por el nacimiento del bebé y el estrés por los androides. Sin embargo, sentir las caricias, el calor y el miembro estimulado de él, nuevamente revivian la pasión.

\- ¿Mala? Yo no soy mala. -dijo ella irónicamente, mientras amoldaba su cuerpo al de su esposo.

Mientras tanto, él había empezado a acariciar el cuerpo de la mujer. Levantaba su ropa y sentía su piel blanca y suave. Ella sentía el olor de su sudor, pero le encantaba. Era parte de su masculinidad.

\- ¿Y lo que le has hecho al insecto?- preguntó el saiyayin.

Bulma volteó su rostro para mirar a los ojos a Vegeta. Él aprovechó ese movimiento para levantar a la mujer de las caderas y la sentó sobre el escritorio. Ella llevaba una pollera larga con una gran tajo y de una tela muy flexible, facilitanto el acceso a aquellas largas piernas. Los roces empezaban a afectar su cordura. Él podía sentir la humedad de su intimidad, a traves de la ropa y siguió el impulso de pegarse al cuerpo de ella. Bulma tomó al hombre del cuello y acarició su nuca con ambas manos.

\- Dime tú qué es lo que he hecho- sugirió ella.

\- Venganza.- respondió él antes de acercarse al cuello de la mujer- Has sido bastante cruel. ¿No viste su rostro? Casi logra compadecerme.

\- ¿A ti? - Bulma sentía los besos del hombre recorrer su piel y sintió que perdía la noción del tiempo- No creo que haya estado tan mal el asunto.

\- Eres un demonio, mujer

Bulma comenzó a besarlo y a acariciar el fuerte pecho de él. Llevaba sus manos desde su cabello negro hasta su sexo erecto. Sus pelvis pegadas comenzaron a simular el movimiento de la penetración, aumentando el deseo de ambos.

\- Debo ir a arreglar la cámara y tú debes volver con Trunks- susurró ella entre gemidos, en el oido del saiyayin.

\- Solo será un momento- le respondió él mientras se desprendía de su traje azul.

Sus besos eran intensos. Bulma sentía que se le erizaba la piel. Él había dejado al descubierto el crecido pecho de la mujer y sus erectos pezones.

\- No me mires tan fijamente- le ordenó ella mientras se cubría. A pesar de que tenía una figura envidíable, ella se sentía insegura desde el parto.

\- Te ves bien- le confesó él, mientras quitaba las manos que la cubrian y comenzaba a besar su pecho.

Vegeta levantó la pollera, le quito la ropa interior y comenzó a rozar su sexo con la intimidad de la mujer. Ella le pidió que evitara sus tortuosos juegos.

\- Te extraño demasiado, idiota- le dijo ella.

\- Se cuando ser compasivo.- Respondió él ante su suplica- No como tú.

Bulma rió con la broma de su esposo. Realmente oirlo, la hizo feliz. Hacía mucho tiempo no se había dado un respiro decente.

Vegeta no tardó en entrar en el interior de su mujer. La escuchó soltar un largo suspiro y eso le encantó. Rapidamente percibió el orgasmo de su mujer por sus temblorosos musculos y la jadeante boca que descansaba sobre su cuello y, a pesar de que el autocontrol le estaba resultando un verdadero desafio, dilató su momento para permitirle a ella continuar disfrutando. Cuando sintió que ella ya estaba más calmada, se entregó al extasis, y acercandola más a su cuerpo , ahogó un ronco gruñido gutural, que le señalaron a Bulma que él tambien había alcanzado el climax.

Se miraron una vez más a los ojos. Él nuevamente recordó porqué había estado tomando distancia de ella. Sin embargo, la besó nuevamente y se vistieron para continuar con lo que cada uno debía hacer.

\- Bulma...- dije él seriamente mientras ella se colocaba nuevamente la remera- No quiero que ese insecto se quede en nuestra casa.

Bulma sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

\- De acuerdo. No te preocupes.

La cientifica arregló lo más rapido que puso la cámara, pero no pudo demorar menos de cuatro horas. Su niño ya estaba dormido y su esposo le había estado haciendo compañia a ella.

\- Lamento la tardanza- dijo

Él no respondió nada, pero le regaló un beso en la frente y la dejó irse a descansar.

La peliazul habló con su madre para que fuera ella quien recibiera en su casa a los "invitados". Como siempre, Bunny estaba encantada. Sin embargo, ellos andaban por el predio de la corporacion sin miramientos y fue por ello que Bulma no tardó en encontrarse nuevamente con Yamcha.

\- Bulma, te estaba buscando.- expresó él.

\- ¿Podemos hablar luego? Estoy yendo a buscar a Trunks, que mis padres tiene que salir.- respondió ella mientras lo esquivaba y continuaba su camino

\- ¡No, espera!- dijo él mientras la tomaba del brazo.- Necesito hablar un segundo. Escucha. Bulma, no se en qué estás pensando. Eres una mujer inteligente. ¿Qué estas haciendo?

\- ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó ella un tanto confundida, pero, en el fondo sabía a qué hacía referencia.

\- No te hagas la distraida. Estoy hablando del asesino que metiste en tu casa. Me cuesta creer que hayas sido tan "hormonal" como para andar acostandote con él, pero definitivamente no me entra en la cabeza, que hayas permitido que de todo esa irresponsabilidad, naciera ese pobre niño. ¿Y ahora? andas por ahí queriendo jugar a la familia feliz. Pero, ¿sabes que?, a mi no me engañas. Ni con tus anillos, ni con tus sonrisas, ni con tu casa nueva, ni nada.

De repente, Bulma abofeteó la mejilla de Yamcha. Sentía que el enojo le estaba quemando las venas. Su garganta se había cerrado por todas las palabras que le hubiese gustado soltar sin escrúpulos.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves?- le gritó la peliazul.

\- Bulma, él no es capaz de sentir amor. No es como tú, o como yo, o como cualquiera de nosotros.

\- ¡No voy a permitir que hables así de mi esposo y que encima, insinues que mi hijo es un error!

\- ¡Bulma, deja de encagarte! ¡No puedes pensar que porque ese animal se haya dejado poner un anillo en el cuello, él te quiere!

Bulma intentó abofetearlo de nuevo, pero el sostuvo su muñeca. Ella lo fulminó con su mirada. Sentía que las lágrimas la invadía: era demasiado injusto.

\- ¡No tienes derecho para hablar así de mi familia. Tú no sabes nada!- replicó Bulma mientras se desprendía del agarre del joven.

\- Bulma...

\- ¡Vete!- le ordenó

\- ¡Yo lo criaré, pero...!

\- ¡Que te vayas!- gritó aun más fuerte.

El rostro de ella estaba completamente rojo y sus ojos parecían dos volcanes a punto de explotar. Yamcha supo que no podía decirle más nada. Tenía la esperanza de que ella reflexionara y se diera cuenta de lo que él le decía y aconsejaba.

A Bulma le contó mucho trabajo calmarse. Esperaba que Vegeta no se diera cuenta de ese brusco cambio de animo en ella porque de seguro intentaría averiguar qué había ocurrido, y sinceramente, tenía muchas ganas de decirle y que le partiera la cara a ese imbécil. Él era el menor de sus preocupaciones: Faltaba solo un día para la llegada de los androides y la cientifica tenía miedo.

Bulma confiaba en el poder de Vegeta, pero aun así temía perder a todos los que amaba. Desde ese segundo, todo lo que hizo durante el día, lo hizo disfrutando como si realmente fuera la última vez que lo haría. Disfrutó de ver a sus padres jugar con Trunks, disfrutó de sus amigos reunirse en la corporación, disfrutó de su hijo reir con sus caras graciosas. Al llegar la noche, disfrutó de las estrellas que inundaban el cielo y del aire fresco de la noche que la alcanzaba hasta el balcón de su hogar. Disfrutó de la voz de su esposo llamandola desde el umbral de la puerta. Disfrutó de verlo sonreirle y se acercó a él para disfrutar de sus labios y de su calor, y de su cariño. Sin saberlo, Yamcha miraba la escena desde lejos, él quería pruebas de que el saiyayin no quería a Bulma, sin embargo, al verlo, supo que le debía una disculpa a la peliazul, y que ya la había perdido para siempre.

\- Voy a retirarme a las montañas- dijo Vegeta y abrazó a su mujer.

\- Quédate esta noche conmigo. Te lo suplico- rogó Bulma.

\- ¿Sabes que ganaré, verdad?- exclamó él, con soberbia.

\- Por supuesto que lo sé, mi príncipe. Es solo que necesito que calmes a mi corazón.

Vegeta comprendió que Bulma tenía sus propios temores y que había estado batallando con ellos sin su ayuda. Se sentía orgulloso de la guerrera que lo acompañaba día a día, pero al mismo tiempo odíaba cuando ella no acudía a él. El saiyayin comenzó a besarla, la tomó por la cintura y la arrastró hasta la cama que era testigo de tantas noches de amor, de llantos, de enojos, de cariños, de discusiones.

\- Nunca te rindas, Vegeta.- le susurró ella al oido, mientras él le desprendía los botones de la camisa.

\- No digas tonterias, mujer.

Vegeta le sonrió y continuó deshaciendose de la ropa de ambos. Antes del amanecer, el saiyayin se había marchado. Bulma había sentido sus besos al despedirse, pero no había logrado despertar. El día había sido sumamente agotador y otro largo día les esperaba. Se levantó y fue en busca de su pequeño. La ventana estaba abierta, por lo que supo que el padre del niño había estado allí.

Al mirarlo en su cuna, pensó en que sabía que les depararía el futuro, pero de algo estaba segura: No importaba qué ocurriera, nunca perdería la esperanza.

FIN

muchas gracias por leer. espero que les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios. seguire subiendo historias mas cortitas sobre los mismos personajes, pero tengo la politica de no empezar a subir nada hasta que no este terminado o cerca de estarlo. saludos! ;)


End file.
